Elizabetha de Transylvanie: Duchesse Intemporelle
by Concerto-Pour-Violon
Summary: La Duchesse Elizabetha de Transylvanie, fête son 30ème anniversaire en 1790 pour lequel Mozart a composé une valse. Le destin séparera le génie et la Duchesse pour l'Eternité. Elizabetha trouvera-t-elle celui qui la sauvera de la malédiction?


Prologue

1790

C'était une belle matinée d'été. Il faisait encore frais, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent agitait doucement les branches.  
>Tout le monde s'agitait dans la demeure. On préparait à la hâte la salle pour le bal.<br>Le tailleur faisait les dernières retouches sur ma robe, la coiffeuse devait arriver.  
>Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir.<br>Il allait avoir 30 ans. Il allait écouter une musique somptueuse en ce jour important.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je fis signe à tout le monde de sortir.

Je n'aimais pas qu'on m'oppresse de la sorte.

Je savais prendre soin de moi seule. Bon, il est certain, que m'occuper moi-même de cette coiffe vertigineuse que je dois porter, n'est pas quelque chose de possible.

Je me maquillais subtilement. Les attentions de Vienne seraient portées sur moi aujourd'hui. Il faudrait être à la hauteur.

On m'annonça la coiffeuse, je demandais à ce qu'on la fasse entrer.

-Madame la duchesse...  
>-Entrez donc Elisa...<br>-Madame, vous êtes ravissante.  
>-Merci Elisa. Mes cheveux sont à vous. Faîtes les tenir comme il faut afin...<p>

On fit irruption dans la chambre, c'était Antonio.

-Madame la duchesse de Transylvanie, le chef d'orchestre insiste pour vous voir.  
>-Hé bien... Dîtes-lui de patienter, que je ne suis pas prête à recevoir qui que ce soit.<br>-Mais il est...

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ne laissa pas Antonio terminer et entra violemment dans la chambre.

-Monsieur, je ne suis point en mesure de vous recevoir, je ne suis...  
>-Madame... Je me permets de vous importuner car on a commis une atteinte à la musique.<p>

Quelle insolence! Pour moins que ça, on aurait mis quelqu'un d'autre au cachot. Seulement, c'est un génie. Il est talentueux, a des mains guidées par le Tout-Puissant, des traits séduisants, un phrasé qui vous laisse...

-Plait-il?  
>-Oui. On nous interdit de répéter dans la salle sous un mauvais prétexte.<br>-Monsieur... La salle est en pleine préparation pour les festivités. Le bruit vous empêcherait de jouer.  
>-Je le conçois, seulement... On refuse de me prêter une salle.<br>-Soit...  
>-On m'a commandé une valse, pour votre anniversaire. Je ne veux pas échouer et vous décevoir. J'ai réellement besoin d'une salle pour répéter.<p>

Je m'approchais doucement de la fenêtre et regardais la cour. Je cherchais des yeux une salle vide, pouvant contenir une dizaine de musiciens.

-Soit. Puisque personne ne coopère avec vous, je vais vous prêter ma chambre, qui je pense n'est pas assez spacieuse pour contenir votre génie, mais suffira, je crois, à contenir votre troupe.

Mozart s'avança vers moi, reconnaissant, en s'agenouillant.

-Que vous êtes bonne, madame la Duchesse. Puisse l'Empire être touché par votre générosité et votre gentillesse...  
>-Puisse-t-il vous écouter un peu plus souvent, mon brave.<p>

Je lui souris, doucement. Il s'en alla. Je le retins.

-Attendez, Mozart!  
>-Plait-il?<br>-Quand souhaitez-vous répéter?  
>-Quand vous nous le permettrez, madame la Duchesse.<br>-Soyez présents dans trente minutes, vous serez seuls, personne ne viendra vous déranger.  
>-Nous serons là. Nous vous remercions madame la Duchesse.<p>

Il prit congé. Antonio, nous laissa, Elisa et moi.

-Pensez-vous avoir assez de temps pour poursuivre?  
>-J'en doute, Madame.<br>-Bien. Nous allons dans le boudoir.

Elle emportait le matériel alors que j'allais m'assoir sur une chaise, dans le boudoir.

Nous finîmes par entendre des bribes de répétitions. Elisa termina ma coiffure et on me pria de descendre dans le jardin.

Ma toilette en étonna plus d'un par sa complexité et sa beauté. Je recommandais mon tailleur à quelques duchesses autrichiennes et prussiennes.  
>Mon cousin, le Prince Volodia de Transylvanie n'avait de cesse que de me fixer de façon concupiscente. Si bien que je m'avançais vers lui afin de connaître ses intentions.<p>

-Hé bien, ma cousine, vous êtes bien belle en ce jour.  
>-N'est-il point? Tâchez de ne point vous brûler les yeux, mon cher.<br>-Puisse ce jour être celui de nos fiançailles... Vous me faîtes languir depuis si longtemps qu'un siècle semble être passé.  
>-Puisse un autre...<br>-Elizabetha!

Je me retournais vivement. Igor, mon petit cousin d'une dizaine d'année, courait en ma direction.

-Igor, tu sais bien qu'il faut l'appeler par son titre, non par son prénom.  
>-Elle n'en reste pas moins Elizabetha, Volodia...<br>-En effet, tout ceci est écœurant, rien n'est simple à cette cour...  
>-Rien ne vous empêchait de rester en Transylvanie.<br>-Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité où notre peuple mourait.  
>-Mon château est bien protégé de toutes ces énergumènes...<br>-Je suis très bien ici, Monsieur.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers Igor.

-Ce soir, un grand musicien jouera une valse en mon honneur, voudras-tu la danser avec moi, Igor?  
>-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! Mère ne cesse de jurer sur les musiciens de l'empire, cependant... Je suis toujours avec Eleonor lorsqu'on donne un bal au palais.<br>-Cette fois-ci, tu seras aux premières loges. Marchons un moment. Le jardin est immense et va te plaire.

Il fut ensuite temps d'aller saluer tous ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement pour mon anniversaire. Ducs et duchesses de Prusse, Russie, France, Bohème, Hongrie... La famille était là.  
>Les prétendants à un quelconque hymen et à une part de ma richesse ne manquaient pas non plus à l'appel.<br>Quand tout le monde fut salué en bonne et due forme, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le banquet.

Ma tête me faisait souffrir, ma coiffe était un poids indéniable et ce n'était guère confortable.  
>Je m'absentais discrètement lors du bal de l'après-midi pour aller dans ma chambre me reposer un peu.<br>J'entrais sans faire de bruit. Plus aucune musique.

J'allais m'allonger comme je pouvais sur mon lit. Je ne voulais pas m'assoir et éviter de me décoiffer. Après tout... J'appellerai Elisa si tout est défait, elle n'aura qu'à me coiffer simplement et soigneusement.

J'entendais des pas. Je me relevais d'un coup, craignant d'être retrouvée et devoir descendre et danser avec cette tête qui pesait un homme mort.

-Dona?

Peut-être était-ce ma dame de compagnie...

-Oh! Madame la Duchesse... J'ignorais que vous étiez là...  
>-Et moi dont, Monsieur.<br>-Je vais vous laisser...

Il s'avançait vers la porte.

-Non!

Il me regarda, comme outré.

-Non... Restez... Je... Votre heure de gloire est ce soir, tâchons de surprendre ce beau monde à l'heure prévue. Tout le monde ignore encore à qui a été commandée la valse.  
>-Soit...<p>

Je m'avançais vers lui, souriant timidement.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Monsieur...  
>-Ce qu'il vous plaira Madame la Duchesse...<br>-Je suis venue ici car ma coiffe me pèse, seulement... Je ne puis la défaire seule, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'aider?  
>-Je le puis.<p>

J'allais m'assoir. Il défit une à une toutes les pinces qui sculptaient ma chevelure.

-Je vous en remercie. Vous ignorez à quel point vous me rendez service.  
>-Madame la Duchesse...Cela me gêne...<br>-Voyons, Monsieur. Il n'y a en ceci, rien de gênant.  
>-Je ne suis qu'un simple sujet, vous me faîtes l'honneur de vous aborder en toute intimité.<br>-Bien... Disons que... Nous ne sommes pas censés être ici vous et moi, mais qu'ailleurs nous ne serions pas à notre aise. Que nous reste-t-il comme solution que de rester en ces lieux-mêmes ?

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, je me levais.

-Vous ne vous amusez point?  
>-A trente ans, je n'ai que faire des fêtes où je ne puis faire ce que bon me semble. Inviter la moitié de l'Empire, ce n'est pas un anniversaire. Ce n'est pas familial, bien que tout le monde soit de ma famille. N'est-ce point ceci le plus effrayant? Une grande famille que l'on invite par intérêt? Je vous envie.<br>-Ce que vous dîtes est bien pernicieux pour une personne de votre rang, vous êtes la grandeur de l'Empire. Je ne comprends que vous m'enviez...  
>-Nous ne pouvons prendre nos propres décisions, nous vivons confortablement dans une prison dorée. Vous êtes modeste, vous êtes libre, vous décidez ce que vous voulez vivre.<br>-Pas toujours, hélas.  
>-Plus que je ne le puis...<p>

Des pas dans le couloir...

-Suivez-moi...

Il fut surpris que je le pris par la main pour nous enfermer dans le boudoir. Une telle proximité n'est point bienséante.  
>Nous n'entendîmes plus rien.<br>Cependant nous restâmes ici à discuter de l'Empire.  
>Mozart était intelligent, il savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait cette étincelle lorsqu'il parlait de musique, ce sourire triste lorsqu'il parlait de feu ses parents, et il était séduisant dans sa façon de se tenir, de parler.<br>Un homme normal, en réalité. Pas un goujat en collants.  
>Il avait de l'esprit, il se hasardait à faire de l'humour avec une décontraction presque déroutante.<br>Je me sentais plus proche de lui que de tous mes invités.  
>La spontanéité d'un enfant, l'intellect d'un philosophe.<p>

-Je vous commanderai d'autres œuvres, Mozart.  
>-Je vous en suis reconnaissant Madame la Duchesse.<br>-Je vous en prie Wolfgang, nous ne sommes pas dans le beau monde, vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabetha. Il vous faut connaître un de mes cousins qui est passionné de musique et qui a la même énergie que vous. Il saura vous plaire.  
>-Soit. J'en conviens.<br>-J'ai été ravie de vous voler quelques heures et de discuter avec vous, Wolfgang.  
>-Je le suis également.<br>-Vous êtes le bienvenu au palais, je peux vous permettre de répéter ici autant de fois que vous le souhaiterez.  
>-Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Elizabetha. Cependant, vous ne m'avez encore point entendu.<br>-Je sais que je ne serai point déçue.  
>-Puisse-t-il en être ainsi.<p>

Je lui souris.

-Il est malheureusement temps de nous séparer Wolfgang, je vais devoir me préparer et vous devez sans doute voir votre troupe.  
>-C'est exact. Au revoir, Elizabetha.<p>

Il me fit un baisemain puis sortit discrètement dans le couloir.  
>Je regagnais ma chambre et me coiffais du mieux possible.<p>

Il fut temps de regagner la fête. Volodia n'eut de cesse de me faire la cour, vantant le mérite de ses terres et la puissance de ses sentiments.

Après le dîner, on annonça Mozart. Je fis signe à Igor de s'avancer, puis nous dansâmes ensemble sur la plus douce des mélodies. Une valse comme jamais on n'avait écrite.  
>Une musique divine.<p>

En fin de soirée, j'invitais Igor à rencontrer le prodige. Je félicitais et remerciais Mozart pour cette valse et l'invitais à boire le chocolat chaud demain après-midi. Il accepta puis fut obligé de prendre congé. J'en oubliais qu'il avait une vie autre que celle qu'on lui demandait d'avoir pour la cour.

La lune éclairait le jardin et le peu d'invité qui y restait. Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Igor et me retirais dans ma chambre.

Chapitre 1

On m'annonça Mozart. On le laissa entrer dans le petit salon dans lequel nous étions Dona et moi.  
>Je n'appréciais le chocolat chaud qu'en la compagnie des personnes qui m'étaient le plus chères. En l'occurrence Dona. Elle s'était occupée de moi lorsque je vivais encore dans ma contrée et avait été jusqu'ici ma seule et véritable amie. Ma confidente. Je ne la traitais pas comme une servante ou autre sous-fifre que nous pouvions nécessiter. Pas d'étiquette entre nous, nous nous tutoyons comme deux sœurs à l'abri de l'œil autrichien.<p>

Mozart fut étonné de se retrouver qu'avec deux femmes. Je lui expliquais que la bienséance m'horripilait et que je n'aimais pas recevoir des personnes pour leur rang social. Je préférais une personne d'un rang moindre mais d'un esprit intellectuel élevé.

Nous discutâmes longuement tous les trois, en sirotant ce délice lacté.  
>C'était vraiment agréable de converser avec ce musicien.<br>Il du prendre congé pour aller composer, il avait beaucoup de commandes.

Quand il fut parti, je demandais à Dona ce qu'elle pensait de notre invité.

-Je pense bien qu'il te plait Lisa.  
>-Là n'est pas la question!<br>-Il est très bien. C'est un homme fréquentable, cependant, ne t'en amourache pas. Il est marié.  
>- A la Cour, tous les hommes ont des maîtresses!<br>-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme tous les hommes que tu connais, à la Cour.  
>-Certes. Mais je doute éprouver pour lui de tels sentiments. Je ne suis point ainsi, Dona.<br>-Je le sais. Hélas, s'il te faut un amant, tu sais qu'on ne t'en autorisera qu'un d'un rang social comparable au tien.  
>-Volodia!<br>-Ce n'est qu'un exemple, tu as bien vu hier.  
>-Hélas. Ils ne m'intéressent guère! A parler bataille et médaille. N'ont-ils point de place pour la culture?<br>-Ils te mettront à l'abri.  
>-Je ne suis point à plaindre! J'ai assez de Florins pour vivre aisément!<br>-Je te comprends, Lisa. Seulement, ici, cela ne déroule point ainsi.  
>-Je ne... Je ne désire plus en parler! Je verrai Wolfgang demain, pour ses répétitions, et bien d'autres fois, et je...<br>-Tu ne feras que vivre dans un monde qui n'est tien par procuration.

Je ne répliquais pas. Je ne voulais cependant pas entendre raison.

-Je vais te laisser, Lisa.

Elle me salua et quitta le salon. Je terminais ma tasse de chocolat et allais contempler le jardin.

Il me fut permis de revoir souvent Wolfgang. Cependant, nos rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus rares car il vivait à Vienne.  
>Si bien qu'un beau matin, je décidais d'aller séjourner à Schönbrunn pour continuer à le voir.<p>

J'aimais nos discussions, j'aimais cette liberté, nos rires au nez de la Cour. Nous avions étonnamment de choses en commun. J'aimais sa musique, j'aimais l'homme qui l'imaginait.  
>Très vite, un léger picotement se faisait ressentir lorsque je le voyais, lorsque je l'entendais au loin, lorsque je savais qu'on allait se revoir.<p>

Il était marié. Il avait un enfant et avait été meurtri par la perte d'autres auparavant.

Nous finîmes par nous voir, en septembre, un soir de bal. Nous discutions alors sur le balcon.

-Vous êtes ravissante, ce soir.  
>-Voyons, Wolfgang! Ce n'est pas mon rang qui doit vous obliger à me faire de pareils compliments.<br>-Mais je suis sincère. Vous êtes encore plus belle que celle que j'ai aimée d'une passion dévorante.  
>- Qui fut-elle?<br>-Aloysia.  
>-Que s'est-il donc passé ? Il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit votre femme.<br>-Hélas. Fut un temps où nous nous aimions alors que ce n'était guère facile. Puis j'ai du aller à Paris faire connaître mes œuvres et à mon retour, elle m'avait oublié dans les bras d'un autre homme, de rang supérieur au mien, d'ailleurs.  
>-J'en suis désolée.<br>-Ne le soyez pas. Depuis je suis marié avec sa sœur, Constance, qui m'a donné de beaux enfants.  
>-Est-ce par dépit que vous vous êtes marié avec elle?<p>

Il me regarda, presque outré. Je pense avoir été trop loin.

-On ne se marie par pas dépit, mais par amour. Même si ce fut un peu prématuré.  
>-Des regrets?<br>-Madame la Duchesse, malgré tout le respect que je vous porte, je ne puis répondre à une pareille question.  
>-Vous m'en voyez désolée, Wolfgang. Je suis navrée d'avoir dépassé les limites. Je vous fais mes plus plates excuses.<br>-Je les accepte.

Silence. Je regrettais amèrement ma curiosité.

-Et vous, n'avez-vous donc personne dans votre vie?  
>-J'ai aimé et j'aime, mais ceux qui veulent partager ma couche ne sont pas dignes de mon amour.<br>-Comme votre cousin?  
>-C'est cela. J'ai toujours refusé de l'épouser. J'ignore comment le faire renoncer à un tel mariage.<br>-Je ne puis vous aider, Elizabetha. J'espère que vous trouverez un duc ou un prince digne de votre hymen.  
>-Puisse-t-il exister dans cet Empire.<p>

Il y eut un autre silence.

-Wolfgang!

Il se retourna vivement, puis sourit à la femme qui venait d'arriver.

-Constance, je te présente la Duchesse Elizabetha de Transylvanie.  
>-Madame la Duchesse...<br>-Madame Mozart, c'est un honneur de rencontrer l'épouse d'un si talentueux compositeur.

Elle me sourit, semblait gênée ou agacée.

-Wolfgang, il nous faut rentrer.  
>-Soit. Au revoir Madame la Duchesse.<br>-Au revoir Monsieur. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Madame.

Ils partirent. Je laissais mon regard s'échapper au loin.  
>Voir Constance m'avait picoté encore plus que d'habitude.<br>Je finis par aller me coucher en pensant à des jours meilleurs.

Il me fallu retourner à Salzbourg pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne revis point Wolfgang pendant un mois.  
>Ce fut pendant ce mois que je me rendis vraiment compte de l'affection que je lui portais.<br>En trois mois, j'avais éprouvé pour un seul homme, beaucoup plus que pendant toute ma vie.

J'étais admirative de son talent, de sa grandeur. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles qui me semblaient à la fois mélodieuses et sensées. Je faisais régulièrement ses éloges, vantant les mérites de sa musique, déjà connue de tous. Je le voulais plus connu, plus demandé par la Cour.

Je souffrais de son absence, le cherchant dans toutes les portées, toutes les partitions. Je n'espérais voir ne serait-ce que son nom écrit sur une affiche ou un livret.

Dona m'avait prévenue. Il était marié, avait un enfant. Il n'avait pas la fantaisie d'avoir une maîtresse. Bien qu'on m'en fit une fois le portrait d'un être libre et enclin à une autre passion immorale.  
>Seigneur! Je maudis sa situation maritale qui l'empêche d'être mien!<br>De plus qu'on me disait que sa femme, usée par ses multiples grossesses, était faible et ne pouvait sans doute pas courir le monde tel qu'il le souhaitait.  
>Seigneur! Je savais que j'étais celle qui serai assez forte pour le suivre n'importe où. Je sentais qu'aucune autre ne pourrait le comprendre mieux que moi.<br>Je sais à quel point la liberté est essentielle pour être heureux. Qu'en sait-elle, elle?

J'avais la sensation de me dépérir en son absence, de faiblir. Faiblir par amour. Je courais après son ombre jusqu'à épuisement.  
>Il me fallait le revoir.<p>

Et, alors que je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir et me résignais à ne plus sortir de ma chambre, on me l'annonça.

-Faîtes le patienter, Antonio.

Je m'empressais d'aller me coiffer et me maquiller. J'ordonnais ensuite à Antonio de le laisser entrer et tentais de calmer mon tourment.  
>La porte s'ouvrit, Wolfgang entra en me saluant.<p>

-Hé bien, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?  
>-J'avais à faire à Salzbourg et il m'a semblé idéal de venir vous rendre visite.<br>-A la bonne heure!

Je l'invitais à s'assoir.

-Désirez-vous prendre quelque chose?  
>-Non, merci.<p>

Je souris.

-Comment vont les affaires?  
>-Hé bien, j'ai beaucoup de commandes, je n'ai guère de temps pour moi.<br>-N'est-ce point ce que vous vouliez?  
>-Si, j'en suis heureux. Je sais que je vous suis reconnaissant.<br>-Vous savez que vous méritez autant d'attention de ma part, Wolfgang.  
>-J'en suis flatté, Elizabetha.<br>-Puis-je vous demander quand repartez-vous pour Vienne?  
>-Après demain.<br>-Si peu longtemps...

Il y eut un silence. Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Wolfgang, on donne un bal, ce soir. Accepteriez-vous de me faire honneur de votre présence?  
>-Il me semble que cela soit possible.<br>-Bien, le bal est annoncé à 21 heures.  
>-Entendu.<p>

Il du ensuite prendre congé. J'étais heureuse de le revoir encore ce soir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver la plus belle toilette pour ce soir.

Chapitre 2

Ce soir, je serai la plus belle pour aller danser.  
>Je montrerai à tous ses Autrichiens que la Transylvanie n'est pas un pays rustre, arriéré et ancré dans des traditions et des légendes sordides. Je peux clairement afficher la beauté de ses montagnes, la fraîcheur des Carpates, la joie de ses festivités.<p>

Objectivement, j'étais la plus belle de la soirée. Je ne dis point ça par vantardise. Seulement, la moyenne d'âge des invités est de cinquante ans. Et, il est bien connu qu'on n'est plus aussi fraîche qu'une jeunette de trente ans sans encore la moindre petite ride.  
>Bien que je respecte les quinquagénaires, ce soir, le bal est mon terrain de chasse, et la proie ne doit pas m'échapper.<br>Oui, la Transylvanie est directe.

J'étais prête. Je descendais dans la salle de bal. Tout le monde semblait occupé à discuter.  
>C'est alors que je le vis. En pleine conversation avec une femme, plutôt belle d'ailleurs.<br>Qui est-elle? Et pourquoi sourit-il autant?

-Monsieur Mozart, quelle joie de vous revoir.  
>-Madame la Duchesse, puis-je vous présenter ma sœur, Nannerl.<br>-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, j'ignorais que vous étiez invitée.  
>-Mon époux a été convié.<br>-Oh, hé bien je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée.  
>-Je vous en remercie.<p>

Sourires... Puis elle prit congé.

-Je trouve votre sœur très charmante.  
>-Elle est également très talentueuse.<br>-Evidemment! Les mêmes gènes de génie!  
>-C'est ce qu'on dit, en effet.<p>

Je lui souris.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer ce soir, Wolfgang.  
>-Pourquoi m'ennuierai-je?<br>-Ces gens sont aussi intéressants que des fourmis.  
>-Peut-être moins, alors.<p>

Je riais.

-Voyons! On pourrait nous entendre! Allons donc prendre l'air.

Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le balcon, qui par chance était inoccupé.

-Vous êtes ravissante.  
>-Merci Wolfgang, vous également.<br>-Je pense commander quelques toilettes à votre tailleur.  
>-Je lui en ferai part. Il me semble qu'il est à Vienne, en ce moment-même.<br>-Voilà qui est arrangeant, je m'en chargerai dès mon retour.

Je souris.  
>Il fixait le jardin.<p>

-Vous semblez pensif. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
>-Je ne puis vous en faire part, Madame la Duchesse.<br>-Wolfgang... Pourquoi m'appelez-vous...  
>-... Nous sommes deux personnes différentes, et nous fréquenter de la sorte est anormal. Nous ne devrions pas.<br>-Nous ne faisons de tort à personne, Wolfgang.  
>-Nous nous faisons du tort à nous-mêmes, Elizabetha.<br>-Plait-il?  
>-Il serait, je pense, plus sain pour nous, de nous revoir qu'en de circonstances officielles.<br>-Un bal n'est-ce point officiel?  
>-Il est mauvais pour vous-même de fréquenter un saltimbanque.<br>-Je fais ce que bon me semble!  
>-La Cour semble en penser autrement, j'ai eu vent de certaines...<br>-Wolfgang. Quel est le véritable problème?

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Qu'avez-vous? Qu'ai-je fait pour vous dissuader de me revoir?  
>-Elizabetha... Je ne puis vous fréquenter plus.<br>- Donnez-en-moi la raison. Je sais que vous vous contrefichez de la bienséance, du protocole.  
>-Ne croyez pas qu'il me soit facile de vous demander de ne plus me revoir. Je n'ai jamais eu une si bonne relation avec quelqu'un...<br>-Quelqu'un comme moi?  
>-Oui. On me regarde de haut, on me méprise, on m'insulte. Mais vous... Vous êtes douce et bonne, attentive, et je ne suis pas qu'un instrument de musique à vos yeux. J'ai le sentiment d'exister, d'être compris.<br>-Mais je vous comprends, Wolfgang. Seulement, là , votre raison m'échappe.  
>-Vous êtes différente, et vous ne me laissez point insensible. Je suis marié. Mais je pense à vous.<p>

Silence de réflexion. Serait-ce un aveu de sentiments?

-Wolfgang je...  
>-... Je sais que je me comporte de façon méprisable. Je n'ai pas à vous parler de cela. Je dois taire tout ceci et ne plus jamais vous revoir si je veux sauver mon honneur.<br>-Wolfgang. Votre honneur n'a pas à être sauvé. Il me semble que vous éprouvez pour moi des sentiments allant à l'encontre de votre mariage.  
>-Hélas.<br>-C'est à vous de décider ce que vous souhaitez faire. Cependant, en réponse à votre aveu, je me dois de vous faire part de toute l'affection que je vous porte et qui me fait penser à vous nuit et jour.

Il fut silencieux.

-Je ne prône pas l'infidélité, même si c'est très commun à la Cour. Seulement, si vous acceptez, tâchez de ne pas vous faire prendre. Je suis sûre que vous aimez Constance et que vous ne souhaitez point perdre son amour.  
>-Il me semble avoir besoin d'un temps de réflexion.<br>-Bien, je ne puis aller contre votre décision, vous avez raison de repenser à tout ça.  
>-Merci Elizabetha.<p>

Je lui souris et posais la main sur la sienne.

-Quoi que vous en décidiez, je resterai à vos côtés.  
>-Je vous en remercie.<p>

Nous ne dansâmes point ensemble par la suite. Il prit congé avec sa sœur, puis je regagnais ma chambre une fois le bal terminé.

Il me fallu attendre trois semaines avant de revoir Mozart.  
>C'était à la Cour, à Vienne.<br>Il y présentait une nouvelle œuvre, qui fut pleinement applaudie.  
>Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le jardin alors que le public sortait dans la cour.<p>

-Ce fut encore magnifique, Wolfgang! Bravo!  
>-Merci, Elizabetha.<br>-Je n'ose vous demander... Avez-vous réfléchi?  
>-J'ai en effet pris ma décision. Je...<br>-Wolfgang! Tout le monde te cherche! Oh… Madame la Duchesse...  
>-Bonsoir Constance. Je félicitais votre époux qui a encore brillé par son génie.<br>-Merci Madame la Duchesse. Wolfgang, on veut te voir.  
>-Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame.<p>

Je lui souris et il disparut dans les bras de sa femme.  
>Quand allais-je le revoir? Qu'avait-il décidé?<p>

Je finis par regagner ma chambre en priant le Seigneur pour qu'il se montre clément et me permette de revoir le génie.

Je décidais de prendre quelques vacances à Vienne, pour pouvoir le voir le plus possible.  
>J'allais bien évidemment devoir partager le chocolat chaud avec les dames qui vivaient ici, mais je savais que ça en valait la peine. Mozart répétait et composait à proximité. Il ne me faudrait que quelques temps pour savoir comment le rencontrer par le plus pur hasard un jour de marché ou dans sa rue, afin de forcer le destin.<p>

J'envoyais donc Antonio mener son enquête.

Il rentra le soir, je pus connaître l'adresse exacte de Mozart. Je n'allais cependant point interrompre sa vie de famille en y allant à l'improviste. Mais une information telle que celle-ci pourrait toujours se révéler utile.

Je finis par m'endormir en pensant que tout n'était pas perdu.

Chapitre 3

Il m'arrive de me demander à quoi bon faire tout ceci. Peut-être devrais-je le laisser tranquille et ne plus rien attendre.  
>Peut-être a-t-il raison, nous ne devrions sans doute pas nous voir aussi souvent...<br>Nous devrions chacun rester de notre côté, lui avec sa femme et son enfant; moi avec les personnes de mon rang.  
>Je devrais sans doute me résigner à épouser Volodia. Il en serait bon pour ma richesse, même si cependant, un mariage avec un duc d'Espagne ou de Russie serait plus bénéfique qu'un mariage avec un homme de mon pays.<br>D'autant plus que je ne désire retourner dans ce pays froid avec tous ces disparitions étranges qu'il y a depuis quelques années. Des meurtres non résolus, des bains de sang...  
>Je ne serai pas en sécurité là-bas.<br>Oui, c'est la principale raison de mon refus. Peut-être que j'accepterai de l'épouser s'il acceptait de déménager. Et également s'il prenait un peu de couleur, lui qui est aussi pâle qu'un mort.  
>Il faudrait également qu'il sourit un peu plus souvent, qu'il s'ouvre aux autres, qu'il ait une aura sympathique. Parce qu'en vérité, beaucoup en ont peur.<br>On le croirait tout juste sortie d'une légende!

Il faut que je fréquente d'autres hommes.

Quelques ducs et archiducs étaient présents au palais. Il est vrai que seulement deux n'étaient point mariés, et qu'ils étaient aussi bornés que tous les autres et moins charmants que Mozart, mais si c'était mon devoir, peut-être ne devrais-je point m'y opposer.

Hélas. Il est difficile d'aller contre son cœur.

On ne cessait de me demander, lors du thé ou du chocolat chaud, si j'étais décidée à épouser quelqu'un. Très peu de duchesses tardaient autant à s'enfermer dans un mariage arrangé.  
>Je ne souhaitais cependant pas faire honte à ma famille et m'enfermer dans un couvent.<br>C'est dans ces moments-là que volonté, liberté et protocole se heurtent pour engendrer le désarroi.

Je me souvins alors pourquoi mes visites à la cour devaient être évitées. On me rappelait à mes obligations sans prendre en compte ma propre volonté. Nous ne sommes pas libres.  
>Peut-être devrais-je être destituée de mon rang pour vivre pleinement comme je l'entends.<p>

A quoi bon?

Je vis confortablement, j'ai un palais aux multiples vastes pièces, un tailleur qui répond à toutes mes envies vestimentaires, de la nourriture à profusion et tout autant de frivolités qu'une femme souhaite avoir.  
>Seulement...<p>

Il manque quelqu'un pour combler le vide que crée la richesse autour de nous.  
>Une liaison, officielle ou non, mais une relation dans laquelle je pourrais m'épanouir véritablement et faire fi de tout ce qui m'entoure.<p>

Que faire?

Je marchais sans but dans le parc, la recherche d'une solution, d'un signe du Seigneur dans cette quête du bonheur. Ou simplement de la joie.

Je m'assis sur un banc et laissais mon regard se perdre dans la grandeur du parc.

-Hé bien, Duchesse, que faîtes-vous donc ici, seule?

Je me retournais. Le prince de Prusse me regardait avec insistance.

-Je médite.  
>-Hé bien, dîtes moi le fond de votre pensée.<br>-Il me faut me marier. Mais je refuse de m'unir au Prince Volodia.  
>-Je comprends. Quelqu'un semblerait vous déplaire moins que ce dernier?<br>-Je l'ignore.

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Y-a t-il un palais dans lequel vous désireriez vivre, alors?  
>-Peu importe, tant que ce n'est pas en Transylvanie. Peut-être, un endroit au soleil...<p>

Il rit.

-Nous avons un peu de soleil, en Prusse.  
>-Me feriez-vous des avances?<br>-Les accepteriez-vous?  
>-Je l'ignore.<p>

Wolfgang...

-Êtes-vous déjà montée à cheval?  
>-Non, jamais.<br>-Que diriez-vous d'essayer, en ma compagnie?  
>-Hé bien, ce serait une expérience nouvelle.<br>-Merveilleux! Je repars pour Berlin mercredi, voudriez-vous m'y accompagner?  
>-Hé bien... Je n'y suis encore jamais allée. J'accepte.<br>-Vous m'en voyez ravi! Nous partirons à 8h.  
>-Très bien, je serai prête.<p>

Il me sourit et prit congé.  
>Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix?<br>Ce n'est pourtant pas une promesse de mariage à Frédéric-Guillaume.  
>J'ignore pour combien de temps je vais partir.<br>Que va en penser Wolfgang?  
>Rien n'est décidé entre nous, il ne devrait pas m'en vouloir d'avoir accepté une invitation d'un prince.<p>

Je regagnais ma chambre et demandais à Antonio de faire venir mon tailleur.  
>J'étais en train de lire un livre de Rousseau lorsqu'il entra.<br>Je lui demandais une robe pour partir à Berlin. Malgré toutes ses commandes, il accepta de me la préparer rapidement.  
>Il me tendit une lettre puis prit congé.<p>

J'ouvrais l'enveloppe.

"Chère Elizabetha,

Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis cette représentation.  
>Je viens vous faire part de ma décision.<br>Ma réflexion m'a poussée à accepter de vous rencontrer plus souvent et de laisser libre cours à nos sentiments.  
>Nous prendrons toutes les précautions pour que jamais notre secret soit découvert.<br>Je vous attendrais dans la loge 5 du Burgtheater mardi à 22heures.  
>Dans l'attente de vous revoir,<p>

W.A.M"

Je me sentis soulagée tout en étant désespérée.  
>Je le verrai demain, mais après-demain je serai déjà loin de lui, sur les routes.<br>J'ignore pour combien de temps nous serons séparés.  
>Il me faudrait lui en parler et espérer qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.<p>

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre mardi soir.  
>Je mourrais déjà d'impatience. Il me faudrait me replonger dans ce livre pour ne pas y penser d'avantage.<br>J'ignorais si je devais mettre Dona au courant de la chose, elle qui s'y opposait depuis quelques mois.  
>Seulement j'avais besoin d'une alliée, je ne pourrais pas tout mettre en œuvre toute seule. A moins que je demande à Antonio de m'aider, comme il l'avait déjà fait.<p>

J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

Chapitre 4

J'avais pu entrer en toute discrétion dans la loge 5.  
>Mozart n'y était pas encore.<br>Je patientais.

22h05.

On ne fait pas languir une duchesse, aurais-je pu dire.  
>Mais languir Wolfgang était presque un honneur.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'avança, tout sourire.

-Bonsoir Wolfgang.  
>-Bonsoir, ravi de vous revoir. Vous êtes magnifique.<p>

Je m'approchais de lui.

-Wolfgang, il me faut vous informer de mon départ.  
>-Plait-il? Immédiatement?<br>-Non. Demain. Demain, je pars pour Berlin avec le Prince de Prusse.  
>-Vraiment?<br>-Hélas. J'ignore quand je dois revenir. Il souhaite m'apprendre à monter à cheval.  
>-Seulement? Cet homme tend à devenir roi, il vous fait des avances.<br>-Il ignore à qui mon cœur appartient. J'ai pris la décision de le suivre avant de recevoir votre lettre, j'ignorais ce qu'il me fallait faire. Je pensais que vous refuseriez de me revoir et qu'il me fallait aller de l'avant sans oublier les sentiments que j'ai pour vous.  
>-Vous cherchiez à vous marier?<br>-Je me serai résignée à vivre une vie contraire à mes principes, par pénitence.  
>-Elizabetha...<p>

Il me prit la main.

-Je vous promets de vous écrire et d'écourter au maximum ce séjour. Il m'est déjà difficile de ne pas vous voir, seulement, je ne puis faire machine arrière.  
>-Je le comprends, n'ayez craintes.<p>

Il baisa ma main.

-Profitons de cette soirée avant que vous ne partiez pour le Nord-Est.  
>-Vous avez raison. Je vous suis, Wolfgang.<p>

Nous sortîmes de la loge puis du théâtre par une porte dérobée.  
>Nous montâmes dans un fiacre puis roulâmes jusqu'à une petite maison au bord du Danube.<p>

-Ici, nous serons tranquilles. Loin de la Cour, loin de l'Etiquette.  
>- Mais il me faudra rentrer avant 8h au palais!<br>-Elizabetha! Je ne pensais pas vous enlever pour toute la nuit!  
>-Je l'ai pourtant cru!<br>-N'ayez craintes. Nous rentrerons tous deux à nos demeures dans deux heures.  
>-Qu'allez-vous dire à votre femme?<br>-Je l'ignore! Elle dormira sans doute!

Il rit.

-Tout ceci est vraiment risqué.  
>-Vous voulez tout arrêter?<br>-Non. Mais... J'ai peur pour vous.  
>-Ne soyez point inquiète. Ceci est mon affaire.<p>

Nous entrâmes dans la chaumière.  
>Il y avait peu de meubles. Seulement une table, deux chaises et un lit.<br>Il y avait une cheminée.  
>Wolfgang s'en approcha et alluma un feu.<br>J'avançais les deux chaises vers le foyer et m'assis.

-Qui vous a prêté cet endroit?  
>-Il est à moi. C'est ici que je viens composer en toute tranquillité.<br>-C'est assez sommaire.  
>-Cela me suffit. Je n'ai seulement besoin de papier, d'encre et d'une plume.<p>

Il me sourit.

-Et ce soir j'aimerai être peintre pour pouvoir immortaliser votre si parfait visage.  
>-Peignez-moi en musique.<br>-Je ne puis inventer de symphonie aussi fidèle.  
>-M'aviez-vous déjà vue lorsque vous avez composé cette valse pour mon anniversaire?<br>-Oui, votre portrait m'avait inspiré.  
>-Alors, ne cherchez plus, vous avez votre peinture musicale.<p>

Je lui souris, il me répondit.  
>Il remua quelques bûches dans la cheminée et se tourna vers moi.<p>

-Je vous aime.

Ces mots me touchèrent. Je puis me retenir de rougir. Il était le premier à qui je me confiais réellement, qui m'approchait d'aussi près et qui me confiait réellement ses sentiments.

-Moi aussi Wolfgang.

Il effleura mon visage de sa main, caressa ma joue délicatement et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une intense sensation de chaleur remonta de mon nombril jusqu'à mes joues. Ce baiser fut doux.

-Quel dommage que vous partiez demain !  
>-Hélas. Mais en sachant monter à cheval je pourrais venir ici autant que nous le voudrons!<br>-On rira de vous pour cette folie d'être cavalière!  
>-Qu'importe! Tant que je peux être auprès de vous.<p>

Je l'embrassais. Il me tint longuement dans ses bras.  
>Nous restâmes à discuter jusqu'au dernier moment où il nous fallut rentrer. Un dernier baiser dans le fiacre et je rentrais au palais.<br>Je préparais mes malles avant de me coucher.  
>Ma nuit fut ponctuée de rêves dans lesquels j'étais avec Wolfgang.<br>J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes.

Le Prince était tout souriant lorsqu'il me vit arriver avec Antonio et mes trois malles.

-Quelqu'un doit vous accompagner?  
>-Oui, ma dame de compagnie, elle va arriver.<p>

Nous montâmes dans la diligence, puis Dona arriva avec ses affaires.  
>Le cocher démarra.<br>Frédéric-Guillaume me racontait ses parties de chasses, ce qu'il avait étudié, son amour pour la littérature et la peinture.  
>Il n'était pas si barbant, mais je n'aimais pas la chasse.<p>

On du s'arrêter en Bohême pour passer la nuit dans un hôtel à Sumava.

Je m'installais au bureau présent dans ma chambre et écrivais une lettre à Wolfgang.  
>Je lui racontais le voyage et lui disais qu'il me manquait déjà.<br>Il fallait compter deux jours de voyages avant d'arriver à Berlin, je décidais d'envoyer une seconde lettre à notre arrivée au palais. Je décidais de tout lui écrire en français, sa femme ne comprendrait sans doute pas.  
>Je descendais ma lettre à l'accueil pour qu'ils l'envoient au matin puis je regagnais ma chambre.<p>

J'aimais voyager, mais il faisait vraiment froid. Nous étions tous emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Personne ne parlait dans la diligence.  
>Je m'ennuyais. Je pensais à Wolfgang. Que pouvait-il faire? Composait-il? Répétait-il?<br>Etait-il avec son enfant? Avec sa femme?

Sa femme...

Elle ne m'a strictement rien fait, mais qu'elle soit à ses côtés tous les jours me désespère.  
>J'ai malheureusement choisi l'amour clandestin. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.<br>Tout serait plus simple si j'aimais quelqu'un de mon rang et non marié.  
>Je n'ai jamais aimé les chemins droits.<p>

Il fut environs 19h lorsque nous arrivâmes au palais.  
>On nous montra nos chambres puis il fut l'heure de dîner.<p>

Après le dîner, je m'occupais d'écrire une lettre à Wolfgang. C'est alors que Knut entra après avoir frappé.

-Oui?  
>-Le Prince souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.<br>-Qu'il entre.

Je rangeais ma lettre et me levais. Frédéric entra.

-Que puis-je pour vous?  
>-J'ai demandé un cheval pour vous, demain nous pourrons monter, si vous le désirez.<br>-Très bien, à quelle heure commencerons-nous?  
>-A 10h.<br>-Entendu.  
>-On vous emmènera au manège.<br>-Très bien. Merci.

Il me sourit.

-Le palais vous plait?  
>-Oui, j'aime son architecture.<br>-Demain nous pourrons voir ensemble les jardins et les autres pièces, j'ai une collection de tableaux.  
>-J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça.<p>

Il me sourit. Encore.

-Ce voyage m'a épuisée, je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si long.  
>-Je vais vous laisser, Duchesse.<br>-Merci.

Il sortit de la chambre. J'écrivais ma lettre et allais me coucher.

Chapitre 5

Je débutais ma première expérience hippique doucement.  
>Mon professeur était très patient, et avait trouvé un cheval très compréhensif.<br>On monta à cheval tous les matins et on visitait les alentours du palais l'après-midi.  
>Tous les soirs j'écrivais à Wolfgang, lui racontant ma journée, lui disant qu'il me manquait.<p>

Je finis par m'ennuyer vraiment de lui après une semaine. Avant, c'était tolérable. Désormais, j'avais besoin de rentrer.  
>Il me fallait trouver une excuse valable pour faire deux jours de trajets, aux yeux du Prince.<p>

Dona n'appréciait pas du tout mon manège avec Wolfgang. Elle s'en était doutée depuis le début.  
>Je savais ce que j'encourais, ce qu'il risquait. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait seulement de baisers.<br>Mais, je n'ignorais pas qu'une relation extra-conjugale dépassait le stade du "je vous aime, embrassons-nous".  
>Toutes celles avec qui j'avais du partager mes après-midi viennois avait connu le devoir conjugal. Par moment, c'était de gré ou bien de force.<p>

Pour ma relation, je savais que je ne le ferai que de mon plein gré.

Cependant, n'ayant jamais tenté l'expérience, je ne pouvais savoir si j'en étais capable ou non.  
>J'ignorais si Wolfgang le comprendrait. Ou s'il accepterait de suivre une relation avec une femme qui ne s'investit pas aussi intimement soit-il.<p>

Hélas!

Il ne faut cependant point que je n'y pense tant que je ne serai pas rentrée en Autriche.  
>Il me faut surtout réfléchir à une excuse probable et défendable.<p>

Une bonne nuit de sommeil me porterait conseil.

Le lendemain j'eus la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'un bal de fiançailles était prévu. Ce ne fut pas le prince qui me précisa qu'il était prévu pour des fiançailles. J'en eus vent au détour d'un couloir.  
>Visiblement, rester dans le palais d'un prince de Prusse une semaine était synonyme de fiançailles ici.<br>J'étais dans la panade.  
>Déjà, je n'avais rien à mettre pour le bal, ensuite il allait prendre une veste.<p>

Mais peut-être que mon excuse était là!  
>A quoi bon rester dans le château d'un prétendant alors qu'on a répondu non à sa demande solennelle?<p>

Il me fallait une toilette!  
>Quelque chose de grandiose. Belle à en souffrir. C'était de circonstances!<p>

Selon les conseils du Prince, j'allais chez un tailleur en ville avec Dona.  
>Je commandais une robe à coudre en priorité, à base de tulle, d'organza et de soie. Tout ceci dans une couleur rouge. Symbole de passion, de sang. Le sang n'allait pas couler, mais sans doute les larmes. Et j'aime les entrées théâtrales.<p>

Le bal avait lieu à 20 heures, après le banquet.  
>Une rose serait distribuée à toute femme non mariée et un bouquet à celle qui se fiancerait ce soir.<p>

Le tailleur arriva vers 16 heures avec la robe. Dona m'aida à me préparer. Une coiffeuse de Berlin s'occupa efficacement de ma coiffe.  
>Nous nous rendîmes au banquet vers 18h30. On ne commença à dîner qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Je pense que le bal débutera avec du retard.<br>Qu'importe! Retarder l'échéance ne peut être que salutaire pour ce pauvre prince!

Nous en vînmes à danser.  
>Dona était en retrait avec d'autres dames de compagnie.<p>

Le Prince m'invita à danser.

-Vous êtes ravissante ce soir.  
>-C'est grâce à vos précieux conseils.<br>-Votre beauté n'a pas d'égal ce soir. Vraiment charmante.  
>-Mon Prince, vous me gênez, je ne mérite tant de compliments.<br>-Il me semble le contraire cependant.

Il ne cessa de me regarder puis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle.

-On dirait que je suis envié ce soir. Beaucoup aimerait partager cette danse avec vous.  
>-Il y a pourtant tant d'autres belles femmes.<br>-C'est le rouge de votre toilette qui attire tous les regards.  
>-Les couleurs manquent ces temps-ci. Le temps est maussade, il faut y remédier par nos toilettes.<p>

Il sourit.

-Je ne critiquais point votre tenue. Au contraire, elle vous sied à merveille.  
>-Vous êtes bien bon.<p>

Je souris. Wolfgang... Vous me manquez tant.

La valse prit fin. Je quittais son étreinte et allais me servir un verre de champagne.  
>Je buvais en regardant les danseurs sur la piste.<br>Un duc de je ne sais où me demanda de danser avec lui. J'acceptais.

A la fin le Prince revint me parler.

-Je me dois de vous présenter quelqu'un d'Autriche  
>-Plait-il?<br>-C'est à lui que je dois la direction de l'orchestre qui joue ce soir.  
>-Vraiment?<br>-Oui, il est très talentueux. Il fera jouer une de ses compositions, tout à l'heure.  
>-Hé bien, j'ai grand hâte de l'entendre. Quel est le nom de ce grand artiste?<br>-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Je défaille. Il est ici! Je ne l'ai point vu! C'est fantastique! Je vais le revoir!

-Il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parler.  
>-Hé bien, vous pourrez enfin le rencontrer. Venez.<p>

Je le suivais.  
>Il nous tournait le dos, parlant à ses musiciens.<p>

-Mr Mozart.

Il se retourna. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Votre Majesté ?  
>-Je tiens à vous présenter la Duchesse Elizabetha de Transylvanie.<br>-Madame la Duchesse, c'est un plaisir.  
>-Plaisir partagé, monsieur. On me dit tout le bien de vous.<br>-Je vais vous laisser palabrer, je sais à quel point vous appréciez la musique, Duchesse.  
>-Merci.<p>

Mozart le salua, le Prince s'en alla.

-Allons donc sur le balcon, il ne fait pas si mauvais ce soir.

Je souris. Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le balcon.  
>Je me retournais. Tout le monde avait le cœur et l'esprit à la fête. Personne ne faisait attention aux amants secrets qui se retrouvaient sur le balcon. Je lui conseillais cependant de rester dans l'ombre.<p>

-Wolfgang! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!  
>-Vous aussi Madame la Duchesse.<br>-Que se passe-t-il?  
>- Nous ne pouvons plus nous revoir.<br>-Plait-il? N'avez-vous donc point lu mes lettres?  
>-Si.<br>-Alors qu'avez-vous? Ne m'aimez-vous donc plus?  
>-Je brûle, Madame la Duchesse, pour vous d'une passion inédite. Mais je ne puis plus vous revoir.<br>-Votre femme est au courant?  
>-Non. Ne savez-vous donc point pourquoi je suis là?<br>-Pour le bal. Mais...

Soudain, tout me paru plus clair. J'échappais du brouillard dans lequel mes sentiments m'emprisonnaient.

-Ceci n'est point le bal de mes fiançailles, Wolfgang.  
>-Alors qu'est-ce donc?<br>-Le soir d'un affreux affront. Je ne vais pas répondre à sa demande.  
>-Tout est cependant signé au Palais.<br>-Vienne aurait du m'en informer bien avant. Et même! Je vous appartiens corps et âme.

Wolfgang ne répondit rien. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Mes lèvres s'étaient comme desséchées en l'absence des siennes. Elles semblaient revivre au contact de sa peau.

-Je ne puis rester longtemps dans cette ville. Quand devez-vous partir?  
>-Demain, aux aurores.<br>-Bien, nous ferons route ensemble. Dona est au courant de notre relation bien qu'elle n'en donne point bénédiction.  
>-Le voyage n'en sera que moins long en votre compagnie.<br>- Dommage que nous nous ne rendions point à Naples. Il deviendrait agréable.  
>-Plaît-il?<br>-Hé bien. Un si long voyage ne nous paraîtrait point aussi court que celui qui nous ramènerait en Autriche.  
>-Il est vrai.<p>

Je lui souris et l'embrassais encore une fois.

-Je vous aime Wolfgang.  
>-Et moi dont, Elizabetha.<p>

Un regard furtif vers la salle de bal. Toujours aucune menace pour ce moment de rare bonheur.

-Comment se porte votre famille?  
>-Mon fils est avec Nannerl car Constance est souffrante.<br>-Oh! Qu'a-t-elle?  
>-Elle est très faible, elle doit garder le lit.<br>-Je comprends votre douleur. Si je puis faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce pour les honoraires des médecins...  
>- Quelle délicate attention, elle a seulement besoin de repos, n'ayez crainte.<br>-Hé bien, n'hésitez pas si vous êtes dans le besoin. Je peux vous aider.  
>-Je ne comprends pas. Elle est ce qui nous sépare d'un amour libre, pourquoi faîtes-vous cela?<br>-Vous l'aimez, Wolfgang. Votre bonheur m'est important.  
>-Merci.<p>

Nous ne pûmes avoir le temps de parler plus, qu'on nous demanda de rentrer.  
>Mozart regagna ses pénates et j'allais me mêler aux jeunes filles vertueuses.<p>

On donna au Prince une dizaine de roses. Nous étions toutes en ligne désormais.  
>Il donna aux jeunes filles en âge de se marier une rose, puis on lui donna un beau bouquet de roses lorsqu'il ne restât plus que deux jeunes filles avant qu'il ne m'atteigne.<br>Elles reçurent leur rose puis le Prince s'avança vers moi avec son énorme bouquet.

-Duchesse, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

Il me tendit le bouquet.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne puis vous épouser.

Sur ce je quittais la salle. Un bruit de fleurs tombées à terre se fit entendre sous la consternation générale.

Chapitre 6

J'allais dans ma chambre sans courir, mais en ne ralentissant cependant pas l'allure.

Je m'approchais de mes malles et rangeais quelques affaires dans l'intention de partir dès demain quand ma porte s'ouvrit violemment.  
>Le Prince entra en furie.<p>

-A quoi pensiez-vous en refusant de m'épouser?  
>-A ma liberté, Monsieur.<br>-Votre liberté... Pfff...

Il s'approchait vivement vers moi.

-Vous devez m'épouser. C'est ainsi.  
>-Je ne suis point celle qui vous faut. Je ne vous aime point.<br>-A quoi bon refuser tout mariage que l'on vous propose?  
>-Je suis bien trop vieille pour me marier.<br>-Assez!

Il m'attrapa le bras.

-Vous n'avez point à répliquer! Petite sotte!

Je le giflais.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit à me parler de telle sorte!

Il me prit le second bras et me poussa sauvagement sur le lit.

-J'ai tous les droits ici, vous êtes dans mon royaume. Et si je décide que vous devez vous marier avec moi, il n'en sera point autrement!  
>-Vous me faîtes mal! Arrêtez!<br>-J'arrête si je veux!

La colère dans ses yeux était telle qu'ils semblaient me foudroyer.

-Je vous en supplie. Cessez de me faire mal...  
>-NON! C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS MERITEZ POUR L'AFFRONT QUE VOUS ME FAITES!<p>

Je commençais à prier Dieu d'agir contre cet homme qui n'allait point s'en tenir à me violenter.

-ASSEZ!

Le Prince se retourna. Wolfgang entra d'un pas rapide dans la chambre et essaya d'intervenir.

-Cessez de lui faire du mal!  
>-Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire!<p>

Je profitais d'un moment d'inattention pour le pousser avec mes pieds.  
>Il tomba à terre. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du agir de la sorte.<br>Pourquoi suis-je donc venue ici? Et pourquoi est-ce que je mêle Wolfgang à tout ça?

-JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR! AUTANT BIEN VOUS... QUE VOUS!  
>-Nous partirons dès l'aube.<p>

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte violemment. Wolfgang s'approcha, inquiet.

-Vous n'avez rien? Que vous a-t-il fait?  
>-Il n'a seulement pu que blesser mes poignets, grâce à vous.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

-J'ignorai qu'il en deviendrait violent.  
>-Vais-je finir à la geôle?<br>-Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes avec moi, je suis quand même Duchesse. Il me semble avoir mon mot à dire.

Je l'embrassais doucement.

- Puis-je vous demander de rester cette nuit?  
>-Plait-il?<br>-Je n'aimerai pas qu'il revienne.  
>-Ne désirez-vous point venir dans ma chambre? Il ne saurait point vous retrouver.<br>-J'accepte. Cependant, il me faut boucler mes malles.  
>-Très bien.<p>

Je rangeais mes affaires puis prenais ma chemise de nuit. Je priais Wolfgang d'attendre que je me sois changée. Je disparaissais derrière le paravent et me déshabillais.  
>Je me rhabillais aussi vite que possible, enfilais une cape et prenais d'une main mes vêtements pour le lendemain.<p>

-Je suis prête. Partons.

Je suivais Wolfgang dans les couloirs vides du palais jusqu'à sa chambre de bonne.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour la chambre. Vous êtes habituée à autre chose.  
>-Tout est merveille à vos côtés.<p>

J'ôtais ma cape et posais mes vêtements sur une chaise.  
>Sa chambre était assez petite et sommaire. Un lit cependant assez grand, une table, un pot de chambre, une chaise, une petite armoire.<p>

-Je vous en prie, prenez donc le lit.  
>-Je ne suis point Duchesse à vos côtés. Je ne suis qu'une femme des plus simples.<br>-Cela n'empêche point de vous laisser le lit.  
>-N'ayez aucune crainte, je n'ai encore dévoré personne. Les amants ne peuvent-ils donc point partager un lit?<br>-Si. Je pensais que cela vous dérangerait.

Je m'approchais doucement vers lui en lui prenant la main.

-Je ne puis être dérangée par votre présence, aussi proche soit-elle.

Je me blottis contre lui.

-Soit. Il me faut me changer.  
>-Faîtes donc. Je vais me coucher.<p>

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et m'installais dans le lit, n'osant regarder l'homme qui se déshabillait devant moi.  
>Il s'installa à mes côtés, en chemise de nuit, également et éteignit la chandelle.<p>

-Wolfgang, il me faut vous dire que je ne puis...  
>-Je veux seulement vous tenir contre moi...<br>-Oh! Veuillez m'excuser... Je suis sotte.  
>-Vous venez de vivre quelque chose de déstabilisant, vous n'êtes en aucun cas, sotte.<p>

Je me blottis contre lui.

-Je sais cependant que vous finirez par exiger autre chose de moi.  
>-Jamais ô grand jamais je ne vous forcerai à une telle chose. Je vous aime et je veux que tout se passe selon vos volontés. Que vous vous sentiez aussi bien que possible.<p>

Je l'embrassais.

-Laissons choir l'étiquette, Wolfgang! Une barrière s'érige encore entre nous, par toute cette bien séance!  
>-Est-ce une invitation à la débauche?<br>-Non Wolfgang.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Je veux seulement que nous soyons nous-mêmes, entre nous. Que nous ne nous comportions pas comme si nous devions respecter un code de conduite.  
>-Mais je suis moi-même.<br>-Non, tu n'es toi-même qu'avec Constance.  
>-Est-ce un reproche?<br>-Non, pas du tout. Il faut seulement que nous arrêtions de nous vouvoyer à outrance. Cela n'a plus aucun sens.  
>-Oh! Je vois. J'aime assez cette idée, Liz.<p>

Je l'embrassais.

-Nous devrions dormir, demain nous devrons rouler longtemps.  
>-Oui.<br>-Et, nous pourrons encore partager une chambre.  
>-Oui, sans nous soucier d'un souverain en colère.<p>

Je ris.

-Je t'aime Wolfgang.

Je l'embrassais et finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

Nous nous réveillâmes avant le lever du soleil, je m'habillais en vitesse, l'embrassais et descendais dans ma chambre. Je me coiffais et rangeais ma chemise de nuit dans une des malles.  
>J'allais réveiller Dona, qui fut rassurée de me voir, mais qui ne s'empêcha point de me sermonner.<br>Je lui annonçais qu'on partait dès ce matin.

Elle ne fut pas si étonnée et prépara ses affaires. Je lui annonçais que nous allions faire route en compagnie de mon amant. Elle s'offusqua mais ne répliqua point.  
>Une demi-heure plus tard, j'allais chercher Wolfgang et nous sortions sans bruit du palais trouver un fiacre.<p>

Nous partîmes au lever du jour. Dona ne pipait mot et regardait par la fenêtre pour éviter de voir la main de Wolfgang posée sur la mienne.

Nous nous arrêtâmes en Bohême pour la nuit.

Wolfgang était déjà couché lorsque je m'installais dans le lit.  
>Il me caressait doucement le bras.<p>

-Jamais je n'aurais cru passer autant de temps avec toi si librement.  
>-Moi non plus. C'est tellement extraordinaire<br>-Il nous reste encore une bonne journée.  
>-Ensuite nous reviendrons à nos routines.<br>-On pourra se voir où tu composes, non?  
>-Il me faut y apporter quelques modifications alors, je veux que tu t'y sentes bien.<br>-Je m'en occuperais, alors. Il me manque des occupations, ces temps-ci.  
>-Très bien, tu la décoreras à ton goût.<br>-Constance n'y va jamais?  
>-Jamais.<br>-Alors, je m'occuperais bien de ton antre.  
>-Je n'en doute point Liz.<p>

Il m'embrassa puis nous sombrâmes peu à peu.

La dernière journée de trajet fut longue mais agréable en compagnie de mon amant.  
>Nous dûmes nous séparer, cependant nous allions nous revoir dans la semaine.<br>J'avais prévu d'aller en ville acheter des étoffes et ce qu'il manquait pour rendre notre refuge chaleureux.  
>Dona ne souhaitait point m'accompagner.<br>Ce que je pus comprendre.

Je décidais de me retirer de la cour et de chercher une maison au bord du Danube.  
>Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit immense et ostentatoire, seulement qu'elle contienne le minimum pour y vivre confortablement.<br>Je trouvais une petite ferme non loin de la petite maison que je devais décorer. Je pourrais aisément y héberger un cheval dans l'écurie et vivre à l'abri des regards. Marie-Antoinette avait bien un hameau à Versailles et des appartements privés dans un grand jardin. Je pouvais également en faire de même, mais sans d'aussi grandes finances.

J'étais ici anonyme. J'achetais la petite ferme et me rendait en ville pour meubler ma maison.  
>J'avais ma liberté en quelque sorte. Je vivrais assez loin de la cour, mais près de mon amant. Il me faudrait vivre comme les sujets de l'empire. M'occuper des tâches ménagères, préparer le repas...<br>Pour cela, il me semble avoir besoin des conseils d'une cuisinière.  
>Peut-être irais-je offrir un emploi à une voisine.<p>

Il me fallu quelques jours pour m'accoutumer à ma nouvelle demeure.  
>J'y invitais Wolfgang quand tout fut bien arrangé.<br>Il me proposa les services d'une de mes voisines avec qui il avait déjà discuté.  
>Je projetais d'aller la voir dès le lendemain.<br>J'étais ravie d'habiter ici.

Chapitre 7

Katarina était ma cuisinière. Elle venait pour tous les repas mais vivait toujours dans sa petite maison pas très loin d'ici.

Wolfgang venait très souvent. Il lui arrivait même de passer la nuit chez moi. Je lui demandais alors ce qu'il disait à sa femme. Il avait une grande imagination. J'avais un peu de peine pour sa femme qui devait garder le lit et qui devait se passer de son mari certaines nuits.

Nous étions alors mi novembre.  
>Je décidais de ne pas le voir une seule nuit en une semaine pour qu'il reste avec sa femme.<br>Je m'en voulais car je savais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin de "ses deux femmes".

Je me sentais un peu seule depuis que j'avais quitté la cour et que Dona et Antonio étaient rentrés à Salzbourg.  
>J'avais dit au palais que j'étais rentrée en Transylvanie pour pouvoir vivre sans que l'on envoie la garde parcourir le pays à la recherche de la duchesse disparue.<p>

A chaque venue de Katarina, je la suivais en cuisine pour apprendre.  
>On discutait également ensemble. Elle était de bonne compagnie.<br>Durant les après-midi j'allais soit faire une balade à cheval soit voir Wolfgang composer.

Notre amour et notre désir grandissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Nous approchions la date de son anniversaire, le 27 janvier 1791.  
>Wolfgang m'avoua être endetté mais refusa mon aide. Sa santé déclinait un peu. Je lui proposais d'aller en ma compagnie en Suisse pour aller se refaire une santé aux thermes.<br>J'en parlais à son médecin qui le proposa à Constance. Celle-ci accepta et poussa Wolfgang à y aller. Elle ne savait pourtant point qu'il y allait avec moi.

Je donnais un congé à Katarina, fermais ma maison à double tour, puis venais en fiacre jusqu'à la demeure de Wolfgang sans en sortir.  
>Sa malle fut rangée avec les miennes puis nous commençâmes notre voyage.<p>

Il nous fallu nous arrêter pour la nuit dans un petit hôtel. Il ne nous restait cependant qu'une matinée de route.

Nous fûmes très bien accueillis à l'établissement thermal. Nous dormions dans un hôtel à proximité.  
>Nous avions prévu de rester ici durant deux semaines.<br>Il était agréable d'être ici.

Au bout de quelques jours déjà, Wolfgang se sentait un peu mieux. Nous étions en train d'en discuter en contemplant la montagne, de nuit.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir amené ici. Je ne pensais pas me sentir déjà mieux au bout de cinq jours.  
>- Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi. J'aime te voir heureux et en bonne santé.<p>

Il m'embrassait.

-Il nous vaut mieux fermer la fenêtre avant de devoir prolonger notre séjour ici.

Un petit vent glacé me faisait frissonner. Il ferma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et m'embrassa doucement.

-Wolfgang...  
>-Oui, ma Liz?<br>-Il me semble pouvoir te combler...  
>-Plait-il?<p>

Je pris délicatement sa main et l'amenais s'assoir sur notre lit.

-Tu t'es montré d'une patience d'or avec moi. Et je pense mettre un terme à ton attente.

Je lui souris. Il écarquilla les yeux et m'embrassa doucement en caressant délicatement mes joues.  
>Nous nous enlaçâmes et j'entrepris de défaire mon corset.<p>

Quand nous rentrâmes à Vienne, Wolfgang semblait revigoré. Il croulait sous les commandes et travaillait sans relâche dans son repère. Nous déjeunions chaque midi ensemble.

Ce fut un 27 février qu'il arriva avec une lueur singulière dans ses yeux.

-Hé bien qu'as-tu donc aujourd'hui? Tu ne sembles point tranquille...

Il me prit les mains.

-Constance est enceinte!

Mon sourire s'éteignit.

-Comment est-ce possible?  
>-La nature, Elizabetha, la nature...<br>-Elle a un amant?

Il rit.

-Bien sûr que non, ma douce...

J'ignorais si je devais être ravie que son mariage soit sauf ou contrariée qu'il ait toujours des relations intimes avec sa femme.

-Hé bien, félicitations.

Je feignis le contentement, mais il le vit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>-Parfois j'oublie que je ne suis que ta maîtresse...<p>

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je suis désolé ma douce. Sache que je t'aime au plus haut point.  
>-Je ne sais plus.<p>

Je partais dans ma chambre. Il me courait après en m'appelant.  
>Je fermais ma porte à clé, l'entendant tambouriner de l'autre côté.<p>

-Elizabetha, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.  
>-Va donc retrouver ta femme, qui doit encore être clouée au lit.<br>-Je ne le désire pas. Je veux rester auprès de toi.  
>-Evidemment, elle est tellement faible qu'elle ne peut plus te satisfaire.<br>-Elizabetha... Tu ne peux pas dire ça...  
>-Tu ne peux pas me traiter telle une substitution à ta femme!<br>-Elizabetha, je t'aime. Tu ne la remplaces pas lorsqu'elle est souffrante... Je vous aime toutes les deux d'une manière différente.  
>-Tu l'aimes de tendresse. J'exige de la tendresse, Wolfgang!<br>-S'il te plait Elizabetha... Ouvre moi que je t'explique la puissance de mes sentiments envers toi...

Je me laissais glisser contre la porte. Il attendait derrière, de sa patience d'or.

-Wolfgang..?  
>-Je suis là.<p>

Je finis par céder et déverrouiller la porte. Il entra et me prit dans ses bras, puis se recula.

-Je vous aime de l'amour le plus pur qu'il soit. Vous êtes mon centre de gravité, mon Sol à ma portée, je ne suis en aucun cas avec vous pour combler un manque d'affection de ma femme. Je vous ai trouvé sublime dès que je vous ai aperçue, j'ai été séduit par votre intelligence lors de nos multiples rencontres et par votre courage face au Prince. Vous êtes une femme belle et libre. Vous m'inspirez telle une muse, Duchesse Elizabetha de Transylvanie.

Il prit ma main et la baisa.

-Wolfgang... Nous avions pourtant dit...

Il me regardait fixement, de ses yeux plein d'amour pour moi.  
>Je l'embrassais sans attendre et lui présentais mes excuses pour l'offense que je lui avais faite quelques instants plus tôt.<p>

J'ignorais comment faisaient les vrais couples après une dispute, ceux qui s'aimaient vraiment. J'ignorais si succomber au désir pouvait être aussi éloquent qu'un pardon.  
>Cependant, nous n'en tînmes pas compte et nous laissâmes emporter par notre amour.<p>

Nous déjeunâmes tardivement puis il revint dans son petit royaume pour composer.

Chapitre 8

Nous menions chacun notre petite vie tranquille, nous voyant lorsque nous le pouvions.  
>Constance grossissait à vue d'œil d'après Wolfgang, qui était fin heureux d'être à nouveau père.<br>Je m'étais faite à l'idée d'être l'éternelle doublure.  
>Je savais néanmoins qu'il m'aimait d'un amour inimaginable, mais devoir partager était assez dur.<br>Je n'aimais pas le voir partir alors que je voulais qu'il reste à mes côtés.

Le printemps montrait le bout de son nez. Les températures tendaient à remonter et les jours à rallonger.

Je n'eus bientôt plus besoin de Katarina pour la cuisine. Je savais me débrouiller seule. C'était du travail, mais mes journées semblaient moins longues en attendant de le revoir.

Wolfgang était à nouveau malade. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi que nous étions revenus de Suisse. Apparemment la santé fragile de son épouse semblait être contagieuse.  
>Nous nous voyons moins. Il ne composait plus que chez lui.<br>Je palliais ce manque de lui par une langue étrangère, des livres...

Je lui écrivais parfois, demandant de ses nouvelles, m'intéressant à ses finances et à la santé de Constance.  
>Il composait toujours comme un effréné, j'avais toujours pensé que sa santé physique ne pouvait affecter son talent et sa rage géniale.<p>

Je me languissais dans ma demeure. Nous étions au mois de juin et je ne le revoyais toujours pas.

La veille de mon anniversaire, je décidais d'aller lui rendre visite à la tombée de la nuit.  
>Les sabots de mon cheval martelaient les pavés dans la rue.<br>Le plan pour aller jusqu'à chez lui se dessinait peu à peu dans ma tête.  
>Je tournais, laissais mon cheval à un endroit où il ne serait pas vu de chez Mozart, ni par d'autres personnes et marchais lentement jusqu'à chez lui.<p>

Les réverbères éclairaient faiblement la rue qui semblait calme et paisible. Les Viennois profitaient des soirées en famille ou bien avec des proches à voir par la lumière qui parvenaient de leurs fenêtres.  
>Seule une fenêtre chez les Mozart était éclairée.<br>Je m'approchais peu à peu de chez lui quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi.  
>Un allure assez rapide, la personne semblait venir en ma direction. Je me retournais sans le voir.<br>Les réverbères éclairaient très mal ce soir.  
>Les pas approchaient toujours, de plus en plus vite. Je pensais que c'était un homme, une femme aurait fait claqué d'avantage ses talons.<p>

Tout à coup je sentis une présence derrière moi.

-Il est très tard pour une belle demoiselle telle que vous...

Je me retournais. Je ne voyais pas le visage de cet homme qui était assez grand et imposant. Je sentais sans les voir, ses yeux me fixer de je ne sais quelle manière.

-Je pense savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, Monsieur.  
>-J'en doute.<p>

Il s'approcha d'un seul coup vers mon visage, me poussa contre les pavés. Et alors que je tentais de fuir son étreinte si ferme contre ce sol si froid, il me mordit violemment dans le cou. Je hurlais.

Il disparut aussi tôt. Je portais une main à mon cou et la devinais pleine de sang.  
>Je hurlais d'avantage tellement la douleur était insupportable. J'avais l'impression de me vider de tout mon sang.<p>

J'essayais de me relever en vain. Au loin j'entendais le galop d'un cheval. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre que je ne rentrerai chez moi qu'à pied.

Tout mon corps avait mal. Chaque mouvement m'arrachait un cri de douleur.

D'autres pas arrivèrent à une allure plus rapide que l'homme qui m'avait infligé cette blessure.  
>Je tentais de me recroqueviller afin de me préparer à quelque chose d'insoutenable. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. Je n'osais regarder le propriétaire de ces pas.<p>

-Madame, ça va?

Wolfgang!

Je me tournais vers lui.

-Elizabetha!

Je ne pouvais rien dire, comme rendue muette par l'hémorragie qui me vidait.  
>Il s'approcha d'avantage.<p>

-Oh mon dieu! Mais tu saignes!

Il en conclu qu'il fallait me trouver un autre endroit et me soulevait pour m'aider à marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Il m'allongea sur un lit d'appoint à l'aide de la gouvernante de son fils.  
>Il l'envoya chercher un médecin pendant que je convulsais.<p>

-Ma pauvre, que t'est-il arrivé? Tu perds tellement de sang... J'attraperai celui qui t'a fait ça! Je te jure que je le...  
>-Wolfgang, à qui parles-tu?<p>

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle! Même quand je meurs, elle est dans les environs. J'ai assez de soucis comme ça, tu n'es point obligée de venir montrer ton ventre rond!

-Elizabetha de Transylvanie. Je l'ai trouvée dans la rue ainsi.  
>-Mon dieu! Mais que fait une dame de son rang dans une rue telle que la nôtre!<br>-Je l'ignore. Mais elle est mal en point, vois par toi-même.

Constance s'approcha et alla vomir.

Bien. Je vais avoir la paix.

Je finis par m'évanouir.  
>C'était comme si je partais pour un autre monde, un rêve.<br>Je me revoyais enfant jouant avec mes cousins au château, dans mon pays.  
>Le soleil illuminait le jour, les sourires s'affichaient sur l'enfance heureuse.<br>La gouvernante veillait au grain lorsque nous jouions trop près de la fontaine où l'on raconte qu'un enfant s'y est déjà noyé.

On partageait le goûter sous le grand sapin qui semblait atteindre le ciel.  
>La nuit allait quasiment tomber, nous contemplions alors le bal des chauves-souris volant au dessus de nos têtes à la recherche de nourriture.<br>Nous rentrions alors en courant, de peur qu'elles nous frôlent de trop et nous nous amassions devant le grand feu dans l'immense cheminée de la salle à manger.

Le comte Samuel von Brukenthal nous racontait les légendes du pays, cherchant à nous effrayer pour la nuit, alors que Sonia, la gouvernante, rouspétait gentiment.  
>Nous raffolions de ces histoires et en faisions des cauchemars terribles dans lesquels le sang et la peur étaient mêlés.<p>

Nous évitions alors de sortir la nuit, de peur d'être pourchassés par les meurtriers nocturnes qui sévissaient dans le pays, selon les histoires du Comte Samuel.

A l'époque ma famille était encore soudée et en vie. Ma mère était morte à ma naissance, mon père n'était pas souvent là en raison de ses affaires diplomatiques. Nous vivions avec mon oncle et ma tante et mes cousins.

J'ouvrais les yeux.

J'étais allongée sur un lit d'appoint dans une pièce inconnue. Il faisait très sombre. J'apercevais un trait de lumière sous la porte, fermée.  
>Je touchais ma plaie, elle s'était refermée et je ne sentais plus rien.<br>Ce qui m'interpela ensuite, ce fut que je ne portais aucun vêtement. Qui s'est donc permis de me dévêtir sans mon consentement?

Je me levais et cherchais à tâtons une lampe en vain.  
>Je me cantonnais à chercher de quoi me couvrir. Je découvris une chaise sur laquelle un amas de vêtement était posé. Il me sembla reconnaître un corset. Je m'affairais tant bien que mal à l'enfiler. Dans le noir c'est encore moins facile qu'à la clarté.<br>J'enfilais également mon jupon et revêtais ma robe. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et essayais de les remettre un peu en place.  
>Je finis par enfin trouver mes escarpins puis je me décidais à ouvrir la porte.<p>

Chapitre 9

J'arrivais dans une pièce regorgeant d'ouvrages sur la médecine, des outils en tout genre et des grands vases tels qu'on en voit dans les pharmacies.  
>Un homme était penché sur un cahier, assis sur le petit bureau au coin de la pièce. Il écrivait en s'appliquant. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué.<p>

J'eus une énorme sensation de faim. Il me semblait cependant avoir dîné pas trop tard. Plus je m'approchais de l'homme, plus j'avais faim. Un goût de sang me vint à la bouche, comme lorsque je courais enfant à perdre haleine et que je devais m'arrêter lorsque la tête commençait à tourner.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur...

L'homme se releva d'un seul coup.

-Oh mon dieu!

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Il semblait effrayé.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas possible! Eloignez-vous!  
>-Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui vous arrive...<br>-Vous ne pouvez pas être là, devant moi. Vous êtes... Je vous ai...  
>-C'est vous qui m'avez déshabillé? Ce n'est point ce que l'on peut se permettre sur une personne de mon rang.<br>- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir survécu...

Je m'approchais doucement de lui.  
>C'est comme si j'entendais son cœur battre. J'approchais encore, il me fixa, comme fou puis je n'entendis plus rien. Son cœur ne battait plus. Il ne bougeait plus, mais ses yeux me fixaient toujours.<p>

Je me penchais sur le carnet sur lequel il écrivait un peu plus tôt.  
>Je découvris avec horreur qu'il rédigeait mon rapport d'autopsie.<br>Cause du décès: hémorragie externe. Artère carotide sectionnée.  
>Heure du décès: 23h23 le 19 Juillet 1791<p>

Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'avait autopsié et j'étais là, indemne. Et lui, vivant, était désormais inerte.

Je sortais dans la rue.

Il faisait encore nuit. Je marchais longuement jusqu'à revenir sur les lieux de mon agression.  
>Les lumières étaient éteintes chez Wolfgang.<p>

Je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Je pourrais toujours trouver quelque chose à manger.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je n'eus qu'à pousser ma porte qui n'offrit aucune résistance.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Pas de réponse. Je refermais la porte et allais dans le séjour. Personne. Je fis un tour rapide puis vit un homme, de dos dans ma cuisine.  
>Quand il se retourna, je n'étais toujours pas rassurée.<p>

-Ah! Comme on se retrouve!

Volodia était là. Mon cerveau ne fit qu'un tour, sa voix était celle de l'homme de cette nuit. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement sur le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?  
>-Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Elizabetha... Qu'est-ce donc cette demeure de paysan?<br>-Ne changez point de sujet... Que m'avez-vous fait?  
>-J'ai perpétué une tradition.<br>-Depuis quand mord-t-on les membres de sa famille en Transylvanie? N'êtes-vous point fou?  
>-Ma chère, il me semble que vous ayez oublié toute notre histoire...<br>-Qu'entendez-vous par là?  
>-Au moins un membre de notre génération est mordu.<br>-Vous avez définitivement perdu la tête avec toutes ces sornettes puériles!

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma cuisine. Volodia n'était qu'un sombre idiot bercé par des légendes à mourir de rire tellement elles étaient insensées!

-Vous êtes morte hier soir, Elizabetha. L'empire connait déjà la nouvelle. Vous devez rentrer en Transylvanie.

D'où sait-il ça,lui?

-Vous dîtes vraiment n'importe quoi, cousin! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous fichez ici, chez moi et pourquoi vous me racontez d'aussi profondes bêtises!  
>-Les vampires existent, nous en sommes la preuve. Nous n'avons pas notre place à la cour. Vous êtes morte à leurs yeux, seulement ils l'ignorent pour moi. C'est pour cela que nous devons rentrer.<br>-Entendez-vous donc point ce que vous dîtes?  
>-Plait-il?<br>-Comment peut-on croire à de telles idioties? Franchement! Mais cessez donc cette vile plaisanterie!

Volodia souriait. J'étais abasourdie par une telle réaction. Il entre chez moi, me raconte les pires débilités et me rit au nez en me disant que je dois rentrer au pays!

-Les vampires n'existent pas!  
>-En êtes-vous bien sûre? Qu'en a pensé le médecin légiste?<br>-Foutaises!  
>-Vous a-t-il seulement survécu?<br>-Assez!

Je fis tomber une pile d'assiettes.  
>Il éclata de rire.<p>

-Bien. Nous partons dès l'aube.  
>-Vous partirez seul!<br>-J'en doute. Faîtes vos valises. Nous rentrons en Transylvanie.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me jetais sur le lit.  
>Soudain, je me relevais et m'asseyais à ma coiffeuse.<br>Mon teint était pâle, mes yeux étaient d'un vert sombre, je me disais qu'avec tout ce sang perdu, c'était normal d'avoir un visage aussi blanc.

Je me levais et préparais mes malles. J'ignore pourquoi je le suivrais. Je ne le croyais pas.  
>Mais, si j'avais causé la mort d'un homme, alors il me fallait fuir. Je pensais à Wolfgang.<br>Que faisait-il?  
>Puis, je me rappelais ce que Volodia m'avait dit. Apparemment, un jour était passé depuis qu'il m'avait mordu, ce saligot!<br>Ce qui signifiait qu'aujourd'hui j'avais 31 ans aussi.  
>Et dire qu'un an plus tôt, je donnais une fête sublime à Salzburg et que je rencontrais Wolfgang...<p>

Je bouclais mes malles et les descendais dans le couloir. J'allais me cuisiner quelque chose, sous l'oeil moqueur de Volodia.

-Où sont donc vos cuisinières!  
>-Cessez votre cirque!<p>

Quand tout fut prêt, je me sortais une petite assiette encore en état, et me servais.  
>Je m'assis à ma table et commençais à manger.<br>Je faillis tout recracher à la première bouchée.

-C'est fade, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas. Cependant, il avait raison. Ces pommes n'avaient aucun gout. De la texture, oui, mais aucun gout. Je rajoutais du sucre. Cela ne changeait rien.  
>Je repoussais mon assiette.<p>

-Alors, on veut se nourrir?  
>-Je vous déteste!<p>

Je partais dans le salon, en colère.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Ce qu'il vous faut, ma chère, c'est du sang.  
>-Non mais vous...<br>-Vous commencez à comprendre...

Je ne répondis pas. J'en avais assez de toutes ces idioties destinées à me faire perdre raison.  
>Les vampires n'existaient pas. Les mort-vivants non plus.<p>

-Le fiacre doit venir dans une demi-heure. Ensuite, nous irons nous nourrir.  
>-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me faire croire de telles histoires?<br>-Parce qu'il vous faut vous rendre compte que vous avez changé.  
>-Mais je n'ai pas changé!<br>-Comment expliquez-vous que vous n'ayez plus de marques de votre autopsie en un jour?  
>-Et si je n'avais pas été autopsiée? S'il avait faussé le rapport, par flemmardise?<br>-Et la marque que je vous ai faite au cou, la sentez-vous encore?

Je parcourais mon cou sans trouver de marque. Je commençais légèrement à devenir folle.

-Cela ne veut rien dire.  
>-Cessez donc de vous voiler la face!<p>

Je le vis partir dans la cuisine et revenir avec un couteau.  
>Il s'approcha rapidement vers moi et me le planta sans prévenir dans le bras.<p>

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME!

Il retira le couteau doucement.

-Regardez.

La douleur s'estompait, je regardais mon bras. La plaie se refermait doucement.

-Mon dieu! Mais que m'avez-vous fait?  
>-Je vous ai rendu immortelle.<p>

Alors j'étais un vampire.  
>Je finis par l'écouter attentivement.<br>Le sang était notre seule nourriture. Nous ne dormions pas. Le soleil ne nous heurtait pas, nous étions seulement plus translucide, il fallait le maquiller. Le charme ne se romprait que l'âme soeur était rencontrée.  
>J'espérais que Wolfgang était celui qu'il me fallait, celui qui romprait cette espèce de malédiction.<p>

Malheureusement cette révélation ne lui serait pas faite aujourd'hui.  
>Le fiacre venait d'arriver, nous devions partir pour la Transylvanie.<br>Le début d'une nouvelle vie allait commencer, celle que je n'aurais jamais souhaité avoir.

Chapitre 10

J'étais quelqu'un qui n'aimait ni la violence, ni l'hémoglobine, ni l'horreur, ni la mort.  
>Cette vie, que je n'acceptais toujours pas, me montrait les côtes les plus sombres de l'être humain.<br>Je me découvrais telle que je n'aurais jamais souhaité me découvrir.  
>Je tuais pour me nourrir et dépendais de la mort d'autrui.<br>J'avais résisté deux semaines à ma faim enfin, ma soif.  
>J'avais tenté de garder mon calme, d'ignorer ce besoin. Seulement, je devenais plus faible, plus irritable.<br>J'avais succombé finalement. Seulement j'avais demandé à Volodia de me dénicher autre chose qu'un homme.  
>Depuis ce jour je tuais du bétail. C'était mieux pour ma conscience. Ca coutait cher aux fermiers qui voyaient leurs têtes de bétail disparaître peu à peu sans explication.<p>

Je vivais au château familial et m'habituais peu à peu avec la vie que mon aimable cousin m'avait imposée contre mon gré.  
>Nous voyagions à travers la Transylvanie. Je redécouvrais mon pays. Il m'arrivait de discuter avec les habitants que nous croisions sur la route. Certains avaient déjà perdu un membre de la famille à cause des frasques alimentaires de Volodia.<br>Lorsque je lui en parlais, il me dit que certains se transformaient aussi car le sang des Transylvaniens leur permettait. Seuls ceux qui étaient nés sur cette terre étaient susceptibles d'être atteints par cette malédiction, si le vampire se donnait la peine de ne pas boire tout leur sang.

Je m'ennuyais nuit et jour car je ne dormais pas. J'avais parcouru toute la bibliothèque. Nous étions au mois de décembre. J'avais bien envie de rentrer en Autriche.

D'ailleurs c'est ce que je fis. Je louais les services d'un fiacre, prenais mes malles et repartais pour la vraie civilisation. Les gens étaient assez rustres ici, c'était la petite contrée retirée seulement munie d'un château. Un endroit où l'ennui était sans doute la raison de la mort de certains ou de leur exode vers l'Autriche.

J'arrivais en catimini de nuit. Je posais mes affaires chez moi. La maison n'avait pas changé. Des toiles d'araignée marquaient mon absence, la poussière était en couche épaisse sur les meubles.  
>J'eus grandement envie de tout nettoyer, de passer un coup de balai, d'aérer un petit peu quelques pièces. Le fait de ne pas craindre le froid me permettait d'aérer suffisamment pour chasser l'odeur de renfermé.<p>

Au petit-matin, enveloppée de telle manière de ne pas être reconnue tout en ne semblant pas étrange. J'allais acheter le Neue Freie Presse pour savoir un peu ce qu'il se passait ces temps-ci.  
>On s'inquiétait sur l'absence de Wolfgang depuis quelques temps. Il ne faisait plus vraiment d'apparition, on le disait souffrant.<br>Puis il y avait d'autres nouvelles ne m'intéressant pas vraiment.

Je me promenais en ville avant de rentrer. Je me promenais ensuite en dehors de la ville pour repérer les bovins qui seraient mes victimes.  
>Je ne voulais pas aller rendre visite à Wolfgang de jour. Je grimperai à son balcon pour ne pas que Constance ou quelqu'un d'autre me voit.<p>

Je m'occupais comme je le pouvais en attendant d'aller le voir.

Quand il fut 23h, je mettais ma cape et me recouvrait la tête au cas où on me reconnaisse.  
>Je marchais doucement jusqu'à la maison de Wolfgang.<br>Sa chambre était éclairée, je le voyais depuis l'endroit où j'étais.

Je continuais à marcher, puis je finis par courir pour prendre de l'élan pour pouvoir sauter sur le balcon. C'était un des avantages de ma nouvelle vie, la possibilité de sauter haut et d'avoir un peu plus de force.  
>J'atterris parfaitement sur le balcon et frappais trois fois à sa fenêtre.<br>J'ôtais ma capuche et tournais doucement la poignée.  
>J'entrais sans bruit dans sa chambre. Il était dans son lit, pâle.<br>Je m'approchais doucement.

-Bonsoir, Wolfgang.

Il releva la tête, il sembla apeuré.

-N'aies pas peur, tu n'es pas victime d'une hallucination, je suis bien là, mon amour.  
>-Mais tu...<p>

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui prenais la main.

- Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis... Autre chose. Tu as l'air bien malade...  
>- Je ne suis plus le même depuis que tu es...<br>- Je voulais venir te voir, mais il fallait déjà que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait... Puis Volodia m'a emmené en Transylvanie, là où j'étais jusqu'à hier. J'ai voulu revenir pour te revoir.  
>- Que t'est-il arrivé?<br>- Dans ton état, je doute que je doive vraiment t'en parler.  
>-Je t'ai crue morte pendant cinq mois... Dis moi ce qui s'est passé.<p>

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler des légendes de Transylvanie?  
>- Des légendes?<br>- Dans mon pays, on raconte que des hommes deviennent chauve-souris le jour et mordent d'autres hommes la nuit. Ils les mordent au cou afin de les vider de leur sang. Un comte possèderait même un château et tuerait autant qu'il en a envie dans le pays... Les vampires seraient la seule cause de mortalité de Transylvanie.

Wolfgang resta silencieux un moment.

-Et quelle est la part de vérité?  
>-Les habitants de Transylvanie ont une prédisposition à la survie lorsqu'ils se font mordre. Les vampires existent vraiment. Ils ne brûlent pas au soleil, ne se transforment pas en chauve-souris, et ne dorment pas dans des cercueils. Ils ne dorment pas, ils se nourrissent de sang, ont une certaine force et sont immortels. Ils ne peuvent rompre la malédiction que lorsqu'ils rencontrent leur âme-sœur.<p>

Wolfgang me regardait encore plus effrayé que lorsque j'étais entrée.

-Je suis l'une d'entre eux. Mais je n'ai tué personne. Puisses-tu être mon âme-soeur et me sauve d'une vie morne et éternelle.  
>-Que faut-il faire? Je n'arrive point à croire ce que tu me dis...<br>-Un baiser sans doute... Je vais te montrer que tout ceci est réel.

Je prenais un objet contondant et me l'enfonçais dans le bras, comme me l'avait fait Volodia, chez moi, il y a déjà quelques mois. Je le retirai et laissais Wolfgang s'apercevoir de ma cicatrisation rapide.

-Seigneur!  
>-Je sais. Ce fut un choc pour moi aussi.<p>

On discuta longuement. Il me racontait ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces longs mois. Mon absence l'avait profondément fait souffrir. Il était heureux de me revoir. Le voir sourire était un plaisir.  
>Je mémorisais chacun de ses sourires.<br>Nous finîmes par nous embrasser longuement, comme pour rattraper les mois passés l'un sans l'autre.

-Je veux vérifier.

J'avais peur d'avoir mal. Mais ça en valait le coup. Je repris l'objet et me taillais doucement sous l'index.  
>On attendait avec impatience. Mais la plaie se referma.<p>

-Oh non!

Wolfgang eut un regard triste.

-A quoi bon vivre si tu viens à mourir un jour...  
>-Sois simplement heureuse, souviens-toi de moi, mais tu es jeune, profite de toute la vie que tu as. Et quand tu redeviendras celle que tu étais, profites en pour vivre le peu de vie qu'il te restera avec celui que tu aimeras.<br>-Ce sont de bien sages paroles que tu me dis là, mon amour.  
>-Tu as partagé ma vie alors que je suis marié avec Constance.<p>

Je l'embrassais délicatement.

-Je t'aime Wolfgang. Jamais je ne t'oublierai.  
>-Rien n'est terminé, Wolfgang. Tu n'es pas vieux. Pas encore...<br>-Je n'ai plus trop la forme, mon amour. Vois comme j'ai maigri, vois comme je suis pâle...  
>-Mais tu peux guérir! Tu es fort! Regarde, après notre séjour en Suisse, tout allait mieux!<br>-Ce n'est plus pareil...

Je me blottissais contre lui.

-Tu es si belle... Encore plus que dans mes souvenirs...

Il m'embrassa doucement.

-Mon amour, relève toi...

Je l'écoutais.  
>Il me prit la main et la baisa doucement.<p>

-Je t'aime.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et fermais les yeux pour profiter d'un baiser de plus.  
>Lorsque je me relevais, quelque chose avait changé.<p>

-Wolfgang?

Ses yeux étaient clos. En me concentrant, je n'entendais ni sa respiration, ni son coeur battre.

-Mon amour?

Je m'approchais de sa bouche pour sentir son souffle. Je ne sentis rien du tout.  
>Je touchais ses joues.<br>Elles étaient tièdes, mais pas normales.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

-Puisses-tu dormir en paix et rêver éternellement de la symphonie parfaite. Je t'aime.

Je disparaissais, il était une heure moins quatre.

Chapitre 11

J'étais venue discrètement aux funérailles de Wolfgang.  
>Ses amis proches et quelques compositeurs tels que Da Ponte et Salieri étaient même présents.<br>Constance portait dans ses bras le dernier enfant de Wolfgang qui n'avait, selon moi, pas sa place dans une telle cérémonie.  
>Wolfgang fut enterré dans la fosse communautaire qu'ils avaient réservé avec sa famille.<br>Nannerl, en pleurs, déposait une rose sur la stèle. Son mari, que je trouvais peu sympathique, la serrait doucement dans ses bras.  
>Je disparaissais lentement du cimetière afin qu'on ne me remarque pas plus.<p>

Je m'assurais de prendre des nouvelles de la famille de Wolfgang au fil des années. Constance s'occupait de faire vivre la mémoire de son mari, Antonio Salieri s'occupait de l'éducation musicale du petit dernier.  
>J'appris plus tard le mariage de Constance avec l'écrivain et diplomate danois Georg Nikolaus von Nissen.<br>Je revenais quasiment tous les jours sur la tombe de Wolfgang, toujours aussi attristée par sa disparition.

Les années passaient, je vivais les années Sissi. J'avais même réussi à la côtoyer quelques temps. C'était une femme d'une beauté époustouflante et d'une intelligence remarquable. Elle avait eu le mérite et l'audace de se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans une cour où chaque mariage était arrangé. Sa belle-mère était toujours en train de vouloir contrôler sa vie, allant même à la séparer de ses propres enfants.  
>J'eus beaucoup de chagrin lorsque j'appris son décès.<p>

Ensuite j'avais beaucoup voyagé. J'avais découvert le Nouveau-Monde, j'étais allée en Asie, puis j'avais vécu quelques temps en Russie, vivant les derniers jours des Romanov.

Je m'étais reclus en Suisse alors que les guerres commençaient à frapper l'Europe. La Suisse était le seul pays qui ne combattait pas auprès de ses pays voisins.

Volodia avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie et vivait sa vie de mortelle à ses côtés. Je savais qu'il me faudrait mordre un Transylvanien de sang ducal. Je pensais y aller lorsque la guerre se calmerait un peu, me laissant à nouveau voyager.

Bientôt, l'Europe connut le massacre Hitlérien. Hitler, un Autrichien qui voulait mettre l'Europe à sa merci. D'abord, il était laid, mais empli de très mauvaises intentions, ce qui entraîna la mort de millions de personnes.

Ensuite vint l'époque de la guerre froide. Je détestais vivre au XXème siècle. Les pires horreurs y furent commises. J'espérais très fort que l'an 2000 amènerait un souffle nouveau au monde.  
>Puis, des milliers de personnes périrent lors de l'attentat de New-York.<br>Un autre ère venait de commencer, celle du terrorisme.

Mais au moins, je pouvais circuler autant que je le souhaitais en Europe, qui était unie, à présent.

Je vivais à Paris. Paris qui avait énormément changé depuis le temps que je la connaissais.  
>Je me mettais peu à peu à la page avec toutes ces avancées technologiques.<br>J'en avais beaucoup vu depuis, comme l'électricité et les voitures.  
>Maintenant c'était toutes les télécommunications qui florissaient.<br>Tout le monde avait un téléphone collé à son oreille. Les gens étaient tout le temps pressés.

Je vivais tranquillement dans mon appartement. J'avais encore beaucoup d'argent et j'en profitais pleinement. Les femmes travaillaient désormais, mais j'ignorais comment me présenter à un travail sans avoir trop travaillé durant ma longue vie.  
>Je parlais différentes langues étrangères, j'avais lu une énorme quantité de livres, mais cela ne suffirait pas à me trouver un bon travail.<br>Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de trop me faire remarquer.  
>L'été était là, c'était une période de farniente, travailler par un tel temps est frustrant.<p>

J'aimais traîner longuement dans les rues, sortir à quelques soirées où personne ne me connaissait et où je ne connaissais personne.

Je cherchais alors les boutiques de luxe, mais tout d'abord la rue dans laquelle elles étaient toutes concentrées. Je ne trouvais désespérément pas cette fichue rue. Je me résignais à demander mon chemin à un passant.  
>Un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux rayonnant au soleil, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, me parut être une personne connaissant un tant soit peu Paris.<p>

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur...  
>-Oui?<p>

Il me regarda de haut en bas.

-Je cherche le faubourg Saint-Honoré sauriez-vous où cela se trouve?

Il tourna doucement sur lui-même...

-Euh... Il ne me semble pas qu'on soit si loin...  
>-C'est ce que je pensais également, et je tourne depuis dix bonnes minutes...<br>-Paris est un vrai labyrinthe!  
>-A qui le dîtes-vous!<br>-Bon, on va bien finir par trouver, venez...  
>-Vous voulez que je vous suive?<br>-Je vais dans le même coin, de toutes façons... Mais si ma présence vous importune..  
>-Non, pas du tout. Je trouvais ça gentil de votre part de vouloir m'aider...<br>-A deux, on a plus de chance de trouver la rue...  
>-Possible.<p>

Nous marchions tous deux, regardant chacun de notre côté pour trouver soit un plan, soit le début de la rue.

Nous marchions d'abord sans parler, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas.  
>Avec les années, j'avais appris que s'attacher n'était pas une bonne idée pour éviter la tristesse.<p>

-Vous êtes en déplacement sur Paris?  
>-Pas vraiment, j'y réside depuis quelques temps, ça faisait quelques années que je n'étais pas revenue, pas mal de choses ont changé, je m'y perds un peu.<br>-Paris est en perpétuelle évolution. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas la quitter longtemps. Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie?  
>-Je... Je cherche des rues avec des inconnus et vous?<p>

Il rit. Je m'étais sortie de la panade!

-Je suis artiste, je joue dans une comédie musicale.  
>-Ah vraiment?<br>-Oui, on fait notre dernière représentation demain, d'ailleurs..  
>-De quoi parle votre comédie musicale?<br>-De la vie de Mozart. C'est un opéra rock.

Je déglutis. Mozart...

-Comment peut-on mêler du rock à une musique si divine?  
>-Hélas, cela s'y prête bien. J'étais étonné au début, mais cela va bien ensemble.<br>-Hum...  
>-Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire passer un billet...<br>-Et si je suis déçue?  
>-Vous ne le serez pas, c'est un hommage que nous lui rendons...<br>-Soit...

Nous marchions encore. En silence.  
>Puis nous tombâmes sur la rue au détour d'une ruelle.<p>

-Bon hé bien, merci de m'avoir si gentiment aidé.  
>-Ce fut avec plaisir. Désirez vous une place pour venir nous voir jouer, alors?<br>-Ma foi..

Il sorti un "smartphone", une espèce de savonnette noire sur laquelle on pouvait y poser les doigts. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'engin.

-Puis-je avoir votre email?  
>-Bien sûr. .<br>-Très bien merci. Je vous envoie ça dès que possible, vous n'aurez qu'à l'imprimer. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. ravi de vous avoir connu, Elizabetha.  
>-Moi de même.<p>

Il s'en alla.

Je fis un tour dans les boutiques de luxe et regagnais sans me perdre mon appartement, aux environs de 19h.  
>J'allumais mon ordinateur et consultais ma boite mail.<p>

"From .com to

Bonjour,

Comme prévu, voici votre place VIP pour la comédie musicale en pièce jointe. N'oubliez pas de l'imprimer et de la présenter à la sécurité lorsque vous y serez.  
>Bonne soirée.<p>

Michele."

Chapitre 12

J'avais fui la capitale en pleine nuit. J'avais besoin de me nourrir.  
>Après avoir roulé pendant plus d'une heure et demie, je m'arrêtais au bord de la route et marchais tranquillement.<br>L'odeur des bovins était forte et je n'étais plus très loin de l'élevage.  
>J'entrais le plus discrètement possible et m'approchais d'un taureau endormi.<br>Il n'eut pas le temps de se réveiller qu'il fut vidé de son sang.

Je quittais la ferme et rentrais chez moi.  
>Je me changeais et sortais en ville pour faire mon petit ménage quotidien.<br>J'aimais suivre les gens malhonnêtes, dealers, macs en tout genre pour donner de façon anonyme leur adresse aux autorités.

C'était un petit jeu auquel j'aimais jouer. J'avais un minimum d'adrénaline, tout en sachant que si j'étais découverte ou prisonnière, je m'en sortirai toujours indemne.

Dans l'histoire, j'étais celle dont on ne saurait jamais le nom et qui arrangeait tout le monde, hormis les nouveaux prisonniers. Mais j'aimais rendre service sans y trouver un intérêt. J'oeuvrais de façon charitable. Ma façon à moi de conserver la vie telle qu'elle devrait être dans une si grande ville.

Je rentrais peu avant l'aube et lisais quelques livres avant d'être amenée à faire autre chose.  
>J'avais rendez-vous à 15 heures à Bercy.<p>

Avec l'énorme penderie que j'avais, je n'aurais plus qu'à choisir la tenue la plus appropriée pour un tel spectacle.  
>J'eus la folle envie de porter ma toilette rouge du bal de Berlin, celle qui m'avait valut d'être bannie du palais.<br>Je l'avais gardée avec moi, car je l'adorais.  
>Le temps ne l'avait pas trop abîmée malgré tout. Je l'avais conservée bien enveloppée.<br>Je n'avais plus qu'à la laver doucement et avec soin avant de la mettre à nouveau.

Avec la chaleur qu'il faisait elle sécha plus vite que je ne l'espérais.

Il me fallu une bonne trentaine de minutes pour l'enfiler, j'avais perdu l'habitude depuis toutes ces années.  
>Je pris soin de me coiffer comme à l'époque, puis lorsque mon reflet fut à mon goût, je partais à Bercy munie d'une musette avec un change et mon billet. Ce ne fut pas très confortable ni pratique de conduire dans une telle tenue, mais j'avais un plan de secours.<p>

Je me garais où je pu trouver de la place et m'avançais vers l'entrée des artistes.  
>Je montrais le mail et la place à l'homme qui était posté devant la porte, puis entrais d'un pas confiant.<p>

J'apercevais les artistes en train de se maquiller lorsque je passais dans le couloir, les portes étaient toutes entrouvertes. Je continuais à avancer jusqu'à apercevoir un visage un peu plus familier.

-Elizabetha!  
>-Bonjour.<p>

Il me serra la main.

-Vous êtes somptueuse dans cette tenue!  
>-Merci.<br>-Vous pourriez même monter sur scène avec nous!  
>-Je n'en ai pas le talent.<br>-En tous cas, je suis ravi que vous soyez là.

Je lui souris. Il était en train de se maquiller.

-Je vais vous laisser vous préparer, je ne veux pas vous retarder.  
>-D'accord, mais repassez après le spectacle, nous pourrons discuter un peu plus, enfin, si les fans ne m'ont pas enlevé!<p>

Il rit, je souris et allais demander à ce qu'on me place.  
>J'attendais tranquillement que le spectacle commence.<p>

Au début, j'eus du mal à accrocher. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais d'époque et que tout était différent, rien ne semblait simple. Le spectacle n'était qu'une version édulcorée de la réalité. Mon personnage était resté à jamais secret

Malgré tout, les artistes chantaient bien.

L'arrivée de "Mozart" me donna des frissons. Tout comme à chaque fois que l'on prononçait son nom.

J'avais l'impression de retrouver la fougue et le génie de celui que j'avais tant aimé et que je n'avais jamais pu oublier.  
>C'est comme si Wolfgang vivait encore par le biais de Mikelangelo.<p>

Je n'écoutais qu'à demi mot le spectacle, d'anciens souvenirs me revenaient, devenant prioritaires sur la réalité.  
>Je me laissais bercer par les apparitions de Wolfgang sur une musique inconnue.<br>Je nous revoyais batifolant, puis nos derniers instants.

Je me surpris à pleurer, repensant à son lit de mort, mes dernières promesses.

-S'il faut mouriiiiir...

Puis le rideau se ferma, la salle se vida. Je descendais doucement vers les loges après m'être assurée d'avoir effacé les larmes sur mes joues.  
>Tout le monde avait fermé sa porte, ils devaient sans doute se changer.<br>Je finis par frapper à la porte de Mikelangelo.

-Ah!

Il me fit entrer et rangeait quelques affaires.

-Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?  
>-Vous avez la même fougue que Mozart... Euh...Enfin, il me semble. Vous jouez très bien.<br>-Hé bien merci, dit-il en souriant.  
>-J'ai été surprise par la musique, mais j'ai cependant apprécié la représentation.<br>-Merci.

Il me sourit à nouveau.

-Je suis désolé de devoir m'absenter, j'aimerai beaucoup que l'on en parle plus après que j'aurais vu les fans, une dernière fois.  
>-Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je vais en profiter pour prendre un peu l'air.<br>-Nous n'avons qu'à nous donner rendez-vous dans une dem- heure ici? Ensuite nous irons sans doute boire un verre.  
>-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.<p>

Il s'en alla à la hâte alors que je sortais tranquillement.  
>Quelques curieux s'étonnèrent de la qualité de ma toilette, me demandant si je l'avais cousue moi-même. J'avais pu voir des fans vêtues comme l'étaient les artistes sur scène. Mais ma robe avait le privilège d'être unique.<p>

J'attendais patiemment Mikelangelo, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées envers Wolfgang. Jamais il ne m'était revenu si clairement.  
>J'étais un peu ravie de faire connaissance avec Mikelangelo, mais aussi craintive.<br>J'avais peur qu'il veuille me revoir. Il me faudrait ensuite couper les ponts lorsqu'il se poserait des questions sur mon âge ou autre chose un peu trop personnelle et étrange pour lui.

Chapitre 13

Lorsque toute la folie fut retombée, nous nous rendîmes dans un café.  
>Il me demanda ce qui m'avait plu dans la comédie musicale, le jeu des acteurs...<br>Ensuite il voulu savoir ce que je faisais dans la vie, mes passions, d'où je tirais cette connaissance sur Mozart.  
>J'essayais de contourner le problème et de changer de sujet, mais ça ne marcha pas si facilement avec lui.<br>Il revint à la charge quelques temps plus tard.

- Je suis quand même étonné que vous en connaissiez autant sur lui, vous avez lu beaucoup d'ouvrages sur lui?  
>-Oui, voilà. Puis j'ai été bercée toute ma jeunesse par sa musique, mes parents aimaient beaucoup la musique classique. Mozart est mon compositeur préféré, alors je m'instruis autant que je peux sur lui, comme certains peuvent le faire pour Charles De Gaulle...<br>-Je vois.  
>-Et vous, vous aimez un artiste par dessus tout?<br>-Pas vraiment, j'aime bien plusieurs artistes sans chercher à tout savoir d'eux.  
>-D'accord.<p>

Je buvais mon verre. Je préférais passer pour une fanatique que pour ce que j'étais réellement.  
>On parlait de nous en fait. Mais j'essayais à ce qu'il parle plus de lui. Au moins, je ne m'investissais pas trop.<p>

Ce qui me fendit le cœur, ce fut ce qui arriva à la fin de notre entrevue.

-Bon hé bien, j'ai passé un agréable moment, j'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir.  
>-Hé bien c'était en effet très agréable, cependant je crains que cela soit impossible...<br>-Oh... Pourquoi donc?  
>-Cela risque d'être compliqué...<br>-Vous avez quelqu'un?  
>-... Oui...<br>-Oh mais... Je ne voulais pas qu'on aille forcément jusque là, je souhaitais simplement qu'on se revoit pour discuter de choses et d'autres...  
>-Ecoutez... Je serai un peu occupée ces temps-ci, j'ai des affaires à régler... Mais peut-être pourrons-nous nous voir après?<br>-Avec votre compagnon si cela peut vous éviter des soucis...

Mon dieu, je suis vraiment dans une impasse! Il tient bon.

-Nous verrons.

Je lui souris, malgré tout. Il me donna son numéro de téléphone, je lui donnais le mien.  
>Il s'en alla de son côté, je partais dans ma voiture.<br>J'avais de la peine, c'était un chic type. Mais j'étais obligée d'agir ainsi. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse partie de sa vie, même en tant qu'ami.

Je rentrais chez moi et tâchais de réfléchir comment tourner court à cette relation.  
>Je me revoyais dans mes premières années...<p>

_J'étais alors chez Volodia qui coulait des jours heureux avec sa douce._  
><em>J'avais fait la connaissance d'un de ses cousins, Edgar.<em>

_C'était un homme charmant, il était drôle, poli, galant et très attentionné. Nous nous voyons souvent pour discuter d'art et de musique, pour des balades en forêt..._  
><em>J'avais aimé sa présence, je m'étais habituée à lui.<em>

_Les années avaient passé, il avait vieilli. Il m'avait aimé, mais j'étais restée la même. Je me souviens d'une conversation avec Volodia._

_-Tu ne peux plus revenir Elizabetha!_  
><em>-Mais pourquoi! Tu es la seule famille qui me reste!<em>  
><em>-Dix ans ont passé et tu n'as pas pris une ride! C'est trop étrange pour tout le monde! Edgar se doute qu'il y a quelque chose!<em>  
><em>-Mais je ne peux pas le laisser! Il m'apprécie! Je sais qu'il veut m'épouser!<em>  
><em>-Mais tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui, il n'est pas celui que tu attends! Il faut couper les ponts, lui expliquer que c'est impossible!<em>  
><em>-Je ne peux pas. Il est si aimable avec moi. Je l'aime bien aussi.<em>  
><em>-Laisse le faire sa vie, il n'en a pas une aussi longue que toi!<em>  
><em>-Mais je...<em>  
><em>-Je suis déjà passé par là, Elizabetha... Je sais que c'est dur. Mais c'est ainsi.<em>

_Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et les massait doucement, comme le ferait un père. A l'âge qu'il avait, on aurait dit qu'il était mon père._

_- Comment je peux faire?_  
><em>-Dis lui juste que tu t'en vas pour une longue période et que tu ne peux pas l'épouser.<em>  
><em>-Il va être...<em>  
><em>-C'est ainsi. Tu n'as pas le choix.<em>

_Je m'étais donc résignée à agir ainsi. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup de peine._  
><em>Je n'avais plus revu mon cousin vivant depuis ce jour.<em>

C'est ainsi que je devais faire. Couper les ponts avant d'être trop impliquée.  
>J'allais me détester, lui certainement aussi, mais il fallait le préserver.<p>

Il voulu me revoir. Je lui fis savoir que je serai absente pendant un mois.  
>Un mois que je me permis de passer en Allemagne, pour ne pas le croiser par hasard dans une rue parisienne.<br>Je m'ennuyais un mois durant, cherchant à m'occuper autant physiquement que mentalement. J'avais fait le tour de quelques fermes pour me nourrir.  
>Je rentrais à Paris en redoutant mon répondeur.<p>

Je fis d'ailleurs tout pour ne pas être chez moi tout de suite. Mais cela ne marcha pas longtemps, les magasins fermèrent plus vite que je ne le pensais et je me résignais à regagner mon domicile.

Je m'affalais sur mon canapé et allumais mon téléphone.

"Bonjour Elizabetha, c'est Mikele. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez et si tout se passait bien pour vos affaires. Bises à bientôt"

"Bonsoir Elizabetha, c'est Mikele. Je voulais prendre quelques de vos nouvelles. Bises à bientôt."

"Bonjour Elizabetha, c'est Mikele. Je voulais savoir quand vous seriez de retour sur Paris et si on pouvait dîner vous, votre compagnon et moi un soir pour papoter. Tenez moi au courant. Bises. A bientôt."

"Bonjour Elizabetha. Déjà un mois que vous êtes partie. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez un moment. Bises. "

Quatre messages. Affolant quand même. Le fait de savoir que je suis prise ne le rend pas timide. Il va falloir que je trouve comment expliquer que mon compagnon n'est pas là. Arnaud est un homme d'affaire qui voyage beaucoup et que je vois peu souvent. Oui, bonne idée! Ca va coller.

Je prenais une grande inspiration, regardais la pendule "20h20", et cherchais son numéro dans mes contacts.

Ah... Ca sonne!

-Allo?  
>-Mikelangelo?<br>-Oui, qui est-ce?  
>-Elizabetha, je viens tout juste de rentrer, j'ai reçu tous vos messages...<br>-Ah! Comment allez-vous?  
>-Très bien et vous?<br>-Ca va. Alors, tout va bien dans vos affaires?  
>-On ne peut mieux, merci.<br>-J'en suis ravi.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Vous souhaitiez que l'on dine ensemble?  
>-Oui, si vous le voulez également et si vous êtes disponible...<p>

J'attrapais mon agenda et tournais les feuilles de manière à ce que cela s'entende au bout du fil.

-Je vous écoute?  
>-Je pensais à mardi à 19h.<br>-Mardi... Mardi... Ah! Non, j'ai déjà quelque chose.  
>-Jeudi alors?<br>-Jeudi...

Je réfléchissais... Etait-ce bien de refuser encore une fois?

-Vous avez quelque chose?  
>-Hé bien, j'ignore encore si Arnaud sera là...<br>-Ah...  
>-Mais... On peut peut-être dîner ensemble si vous voulez...<br>-Sans votre compagnon?  
>-Bien sûr, je doute qu'il s'y oppose. J'ai le droit de fréquenter des hommes sans ambiguité.<br>-C'est vrai.  
>-Alors, va pour jeudi 19h?<br>-D'accord, à quel endroit?  
>-Disons qu'on se retrouve au café de la dernière fois...<br>-D'accord, à jeudi alors.  
>-A jeudi. Au revoir.<p>

Je raccrochais.

Chapitre 14

Je fouillais mon armoire pour savoir quoi mettre.  
>Il fallait que ce soit classe, sans être vieillot, joli sans être trop sexy.<br>Quelque chose de normal, mais pas tant.  
>J'étais quand même en couple! Voyons!<p>

Je m'habillais et allais me maquiller et me coiffer. Je mis mes escarpins et j'allais au point de rendez-vous.

J'étais en avance.  
>Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien répondre à ses questions.<br>Peut-être qu'il en poserait sur Arnaud.  
>Il faudra improviser.<p>

J'aurais bien aimé avoir Volodia pour m'aider. Mais rien ne pouvait ressusciter un vampire redevenu mortel. Dommage. Il m'aurait sûrement sorti de là.

Je le vis arriver, tout sourire, un bouquet de fleurs qu'il tentait de cacher derrière son dos. Si je suis censée être déjà prise... Pourquoi un bouquet?

-Bonsoir!  
>-Bonsoir Mikelangelo.<p>

Il me fit une bise et me tendit le bouquet.

-J'ignorais ce que l'on pouvait offrir à une femme telle que vous, j'ai opté pour les fleurs...  
>-Hé bien merci, c'est très gentil.<p>

Je lui souris.

-Allez venez... Vous avez déjà mangé russe?  
>-Jamais.<br>-Vous n'avez pas peur?

Il rit.

-Non, j'espère pouvoir avoir confiance en votre idée...  
>-Nous verrons ça, dit-il.<p>

Nous partîmes en direction d'un restaurant russe.

Le repas se passa convenablement, on parlait de tout et de rien.

-Parlez-moi de vous, vous êtes si mystérieuse sur votre vie...  
>-Il n'y a point de mystère. Elle est seulement sans intérêt.<br>-Aucune vie n'est sans intérêt.

Je gardais le silence.

-Je pourrais avoir la carafe d'eau s'il vous plait?

Il me sourit et me servit un verre.

-Merci.

Je bus mon verre. Ca faisait quand même bizarre de me remettre à manger comme les mortels. Et boire également. Tout était fade, mais c'était supportable.

-J'ai quelques difficultés à parler de ma vie, ce n'est pas contre vous.  
>-Je ne peux même pas savoir quel âge vous avez?<br>-Les femmes n'aiment pas qu'on leur demande leur âge ou leur poids... Quel âge pensez-vous que j'ai?  
>-Si je me trompe vous allez m'en vouloir...<br>-Mais non, tentez votre chance, nous verrons ensuite si je vous en veux ou pas, dis-je en souriant.  
>-D'accord... Hé bien, je pense que vous avez entre 25 et 30 ans.<p>

Je riais intérieurement.

-C'est ça.  
>-Mais plus 25 ou plus 30?<br>-30 et vous?  
>-J'en ai 37. 38 le 5 décembre.<p>

Le jour de la mort de Wolfgang... Coïncidence...

-Oh! Je vous croyais plus jeune!  
>-Hé bien merci!<p>

Je souris et buvais mon verre d'eau.

-Vous êtes née quel jour?  
>-Un 20 juillet.<br>-En quelle année?  
>-Il y a déjà fort longtemps...<p>

Il rit. Moins un peu moins. Quoi que ça puisse quand même être un peu drôle, alors je souris.

Les desserts arrivèrent. Nous les dégustâmes silencieusement. Mikelangelo paya gentiment l'addition.  
>Nous sortions.<p>

-Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la cuisine russe?  
>-J'ai bien aimé et vous?<br>-Rien ne vaut la cuisine italienne!  
>-Un peu chauvin, non?<br>-Non, ne trouvez-vous pas que la cuisine de votre pays est la meilleure du monde?

Je n'ai jamais goûté de Transylvanien...

-Si, si.. Vous avez raison.

Il me sourit.

-J'ai une petite surprise pour vous...  
>-Vraiment?<p>

Il hocha la tête et sortit de bout de papiers rectangulaires et m'en tendit un.

-La Flûte Enchantée à l'opéra?  
>-Oui, c'est à 21h.<br>-Wow! C'est vraiment très très gentil de votre part! Merci beaucoup.

Je lui fis une bise.

-Allez venez...

Nous nous rendîmes à l'opéra. Mikelangelo n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Nous avions une très bonne place. Mikelangelo était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable, de gentil.  
>Je commençais à l'apprécier.<br>Je me donnais un mois pour sortir de sa vie. Cela serait difficile, mais il le fallait.  
>Dieu sait combien j'avais regretté d'avoir quitté sans jamais revenir Edgar.<br>Je l'appréciais vraiment beaucoup.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque nous sortîmes de l'opéra. Je n'avais plus vu d'œuvre de Mozart depuis sa mort. Cela me chagrinait énormément.

-Ca ne va pas?  
>-Si, si... Veuillez m'excuser... Je ne pleure pas à chaque œuvre classique, c'est juste que des souvenirs me reviennent et...<p>

Il me tapota dans le dos.

-Ca va aller?  
>-Oui... Excusez-moi... J'ai honte d'étaler mes états-d'âme de cette manière...<br>-C'est humain après tout... Ne vous en faîtes pas...

Il me frotta amicalement le dos.

-Vous êtes peut-être stressée ces temps-ci... Quand je le suis, j'ai les nerfs à vifs et un rien me fait soit pleurer, soit crier... Tout va bien avec votre ami?  
>-Ca va si ce n'est que je ne le vois que très peu...<br>-Comment ça?  
>-Arnaud travaille dans le commerce international, il est en éternel mouvement. On se voit, mais très peu...<br>-Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous vous voyez plus?  
>-Hélas non. Il bouge trop souvent d'un pays à l'autre, et si je le suivais, je ne pourrais pas trouver de travail stable...<br>-Oh. Je comprends...

Il me tapota amicalement sur l'épaule à nouveau.  
>Je commence à avoir un peu soif moi...<br>Je me ferai bien un petit boeuf...

_Ou un humain... Un humain Stroganof...__  
><em>

Euh... Volodia, ce que tu essaies ne rime à rien, d'ailleurs tu n'as rien à faire dans mon cerveau.

-Mais bon... C'est comme ça. Peut-être qu'il obtiendra une promotion et qu'il pourra se poser.  
>-Je l'espère pour vous, vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien, ce serait dommage que de belles choses ne vous arrivent pas...<p>

Si tu savais...

-C'est gentil...

Il me tapota un peu sur l'épaule encore une fois, c'est un hobby ou quoi?

-Allez Allez! Allons donc boire un dernier verre et nous changer les idées! Je ne veux pas vous voir triste, c'est contagieux.  
>-Hé bien! Un dîner, un opéra, un dernier verre... Cela ressemble en tout point à un rancard...<br>-Appelez ça comme vous le voulez. Je souhaite simplement me racheter de vous avoir rendue triste.  
>-C'est d'accord alors.<p>

Je lui souris.  
>Mon dieu, cela ne va pas être simple du tout!<br>Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un bar. Il nous commanda deux bières. Je me demandais si l'alcool avait un quelconque effet sur les vampires... Soit j'essaie, soit je meurs idiote... Si un jour je meurs...

Les verres se suivaient, Mikelangelo finit par m'inviter à danser sur la petite piste de danse, au bout de sa 6ème pinte. Je m'amusais avec lui, mais je n'étais pas saoule.  
>Devant moi deux options.<br>S'il était ivre mais encore intact, je le raccompagnerai chez lui afin de m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas dans la Seine ou sur un rail de métro.  
>S'il était trop ivre pour se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait ici, je l'amènerais chez moi, lui donnerait une bassine et lui prêterais mon lit.<br>Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là...

Il voulut boire à nouveau.

-Mikelangelo, n'est-ce pas un peu trop?  
>-Pouah!<br>-Vous devriez écouter votre ami, vous avez peut-être un peu trop bu pour ce soir...  
>-Pouah!<br>-Bon, donnez lui un panaché, il s'en rendra sûrement pas compte.  
>-Pouah!<p>

J'éclatais de rire. Il était vraiment très drôle lorsqu'il était ivre. Il n'avait pas arrêté de parler très très vite en français et me raconter des plaisanteries. J'avais beaucoup rit ce soir. Cela faisait longtemps.  
>J'en avais mal, car je commençais à l'apprécier et il me faudrait tout arrêter.<br>Il me demanda à nouveau de danser avec lui.

On nous demanda de rentrer à 2h du matin, lorsque le bar fermait ses portes.  
>Mikelangelo se souvenait à peine de mon prénom, je décidais de le ramener chez moi.<br>Je l'installais dans mon lit et lui apportais une bassine.  
>J'avais vraiment soif.<p>

_Mords le sans hésitation..._

Je ne mange pas de ce pas là! Tu es mort, retourne d'où tu viens!

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil et partais vite pour la ferme la plus proche.  
>Une fois arrivée là bas, je vidais deux bœufs de leur sang et rentrais rapidement chez moi. Il me fallut quand même deux heures aller-retour.<p>

Je fus rassurée de voir que Mikelangelo dormait toujours.  
>Il était près de 5 heures du matin. J'attendais patiemment le réveil de l'artiste.<p>

Chapitre 15

J'avais pris une douche pour enlever l'odeur de sang qui restait et j'étais sortie acheter de quoi nourrir l'homme qui dormait dans mon lit.  
>Je le regardais dormir.<br>Il semblait apaisé. Parfois il parlait en dormant en italien.

"Mama! Redonne-moi des gnocchis! Mama..."

Je le trouvais adorable, rêver de sa mère, ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, je pense.  
>Moi ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rêvé.<p>

Il était dans les environs de 11heures lorsqu'il émergea. Je lui servais un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Il fut content de manger un croissant avec son café.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir fait la tête toi...  
>-Hé bien! Une nuit dans mon lit et Monsieur Loconte me tutoie?<br>-Oh désolé! C'est embarrassant?  
>-Non, pas du tout. Je pense qu'avec la soirée qu'on a passée, on peut se tutoyer.<br>-Ne va rien raconter sur les réseaux sociaux à mon sujet!  
>-Je suis une vraie tombe, n'aies aucune crainte Mikelangelo.<br>-Tu peux m'appeler Mikele. Tous mes amis m'appellent ainsi, même ceux que j'apprécie moins...  
>-Je doute faire déjà partie de tes amis...<br>-Tu es ma complice de beuverie, ça rapproche pas mal, tu sais!

Je ris.

-Bois ton aspirine, d'ailleurs.

Il sourit, se massa la tête et but son cachet.

S'il vient chez moi, je vais devoir acheter à manger... Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné! Dieu sait ce que j'ai pu économiser sans acheter de nourriture depuis ces années!  
>Ca ne va pas m'aider à sortir de sa vie, ça!<p>

-Ca va mieux?  
>-Oui, oui. Merci.<br>-Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche?  
>-Ah, ça ne serait pas de refus, admit-il.<br>-Je vais te préparer des affaires.

Je sortais de la cuisine et attendais qu'il ne me voit plus pour courir dans la salle de bain. Serviettes... Serviettes... Ah!  
>Je lui sortais un gant de toilette également. Bon j'espère qu'il n'a rien contre la noix de coco... Un petit coup de jet... Voilà.<br>Je retournais à la cuisine.

Il n'y était plus.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Finalement j'entendis une chasse d'eau. Je fus soulagée.

-Ah... Désolé... Je me suis permis de...  
>-Ah, mais tu as bien fait!<p>

Je lui souris.

-Tu peux aller à la douche, il y a le nécessaire.  
>-Merci beaucoup.<p>

Il me sourit et alla dans la salle de bain.  
>J'avais eu peur qu'il fouille dans mes placards et qu'il découvre qu'ils étaient vides, dans la cuisine. Il faudra que j'y remédie très vite. Que je décore également mon appartement, avec des livres de cuisine, par exemple!<br>Ils me seront peut-être utiles si Mikelangelo revient...

Mon dieu, je commence déjà à prévoir son retour. Ma mission est pourtant de le pousser dehors.  
>Il a tellement bon fond. Il semble si gentil.<br>Non... Non... Les amis et les vampires ça ne peut pas coller. On va finir par souffrir tous les deux...  
>Il faut que j'arrête de penser à tout et n'importe quoi et que je me concentre vraiment sur le véritable problème.<p>

-T'as pas un rasoir?

Plait-il?

J'allais dans le couloir, sa tête dépassait de la porte de la salle d'eau.

-J'ai pas osé fouiller dans tes placards, t'as pas un rasoir jetable et de la mousse?  
>-Euh... Non.<br>-Il se rase pas ton homme?  
>-Si, si... Mais il a tout pris avec lui.<p>

Dieu que cette phrase me fut longue à venir!

-Ah... Mince... T'en as pas toi?

Moi me raser? Mais un vampire n'a plus les poils qui poussent c'est bien connu!

-Tu ne voudrais quand même pas essayer la cire pour une petite barbe de deux jours!

Il me regarda, puis se résigna.

-Tant pis... Je jouerai à l'Indiana Jones...  
>-Ca plait, en plus.<p>

Problème résolu, je tournais les talons.  
>S'il faut que j'achète des cosmétiques pour homme maintenant...<br>Mais où va le monde?

Il sorti, une odeur de noix de coco tout autour de lui, tel une aura de propreté.

-Hé bien, j'ai bien apprécié notre petite soirée!  
>-Moi de même!<p>

Il me sourit. Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? Si je passe mon temps à contrecarrer tous mes plans, je ne vais pas arriver à grand chose!

-Tu as quoi de prévu maintenant que tu es en vacances?  
>-Un album, très chère!<br>-Hé bien!  
>-D'ailleurs, si tu connais quelqu'un qui joue du violon...<br>-Quoi? Tu ne sais pas en jouer?

Il rit.

-J'ai vu que tu en avais un, dans ta chambre.  
>-Oui, c'est un Stradivarius.<br>-Un Stradivarius?  
>-Euh... Hé bien oui.<br>-Ouah! Je peux aller le...  
>-Mais oui...<p>

Bon c'est vrai qu'ils coûtent extrêmement cher de nos jours... Je l'avais eu pour un bon prix pourtant, à l'époque...  
>Nous étions dans ma chambre. Il avait même fait mon lit!<p>

-Il est vraiment magnifique! Tu as du en avoir pour cher!  
>-Hé ben...<br>-Pardon... Cela ne me regarde pas...

Je souris.

-En tous cas, si tu joues du violon, j'aimerai bien que tu viennes pour un morceau. Tu joues bien?  
>-Disons que j'ai déjà quelques années de pratique, dis-je en souriant.<p>

Disons... Deux siècles?

-Tu veux bien m'en jouer?  
>-Pourquoi pas...<p>

Je pris le violon, pas besoin de le réaccorder. Je commençais à jouer un bout de concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski.

-Tu joues vraiment très bien! Tu joues au conservatoire?  
>-Non. J'ai appris avec... mon cousin. Après je me suis débrouillée.<br>-Hé bien, tu le féliciteras! Son élève est surdouée!  
>-Voyons Wolfgang...<p>

Je blêmis.

-C'est toi le génie, Mikele!

Il rit.

-Je ne suis que l'ombre du génie, dit-il.

Cette phrase résonna longtemps dans ma tête après qu'il fut parti. J'ignorai ce qu'il m'avait pris de l'appeler ainsi. Oh Wolfgang! Pardonne-moi! Je crois te voir partout ces temps-ci!

Chapitre 16

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la beuverie au bar.  
>Je devais aller me nourrir avant demain. Mikele m'avait gentiment invité à prendre connaissance de la partie de violon que je devais jouer sur ses chansons.<br>J'avais d'avantage soif depuis quelques jours, un bœuf ne me convenait plus, il m'en fallait d'avantage.  
>J'allais décimer tout le bétail de Picardie à ce train là. Il faudrait que j'aille dans d'autres régions pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche, même si... C'est déjà bien parti.<p>

J'avais à manger dans mes placards, des médicaments, une décoration un peu plus humaine, moins froide. J'avais également regarni ma garde robe, jeté ce qui n'était plus à la mode.

Je jouais beaucoup ces temps-ci. J'avais un peu arrêté le violon, mais Mikele m'avait redonné l'envie d'en jouer.  
>En interprétant du Mozart, je le faisais revivre par le son que produisait chaque corde à chaque fois que l'archet le touchait.<p>

Chaque son m'arrachait une larme. Je fermais les yeux, je croyais le revoir, me souriant tristement... Puis un nuage semblait presque le dévorer. Il finit par disparaître de mes paupières.

Je passais de longues à pleurer son souvenir.  
>Je me reprenais enfin et allais "dîner".<p>

Je dus faire un plein, j'avais toutes mes pensées tournées vers Wolfgang.  
>Il hantait mes nuits sans passer par mon sommeil (inexistant).<p>

Je revenais à l'appartement vers 6h du matin. Je m'abstins de jouer du violon pour ne réveiller personne aux alentours. Je me disais qu'avec toutes ces années de pratique, je pouvais battre n'importe qui.  
>J'eus une envie soudaine d'aller jouer dans la rue.<br>Je pris une longue douche, prenais le temps de me maquiller correctement, mettais des habits convenables et descendais dans la rue.  
>J'allais jouer sur les Champs-Elysées.<p>

Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour le moment, mais certains formaient un petit cercle autour de moi. Tchaïkovski, Vivaldi, Mozart, Wagner...  
>Je jouais sans m'arrêter, guidée par la musique qui sortait du violon, comme par magie.<p>

Il fut dans les alentours de 14h quand je me rendis compte que je serai en retard chez Mikele. Je remballais mon Stradivarius et me rendais à l'adresse qu'il m'avait donnée.  
>C'était en fait un studio. Pas son appartement.<p>

Il me fit assoir, me servit un café, et me tendit les partitions. Je les déchiffrais sur le vif et lui jouais les notes comme elles me venaient.  
>Ce n'était pas terrible, alors je recommençais.<br>Mikele finit par m'arrêter et me proposa d'écouter le morceau pour lequel le violon était prévu. Il me fit également écouter les autres morceaux qu'il avait déjà enregistrés.  
>Ce n'était pas du tout mon style, mais la chanson sur laquelle il voulait ajouter le violon était celle qui me parlait le plus.<p>

Je passais encore un bon moment en sa compagnie. Il me proposa de dîner chez lui.

- Ca ne sera pas possible, Arnaud rentre ce soir...  
>-Oh.<p>

Je réfléchissais vite.

-Je t'aurais bien dit de venir à la maison...  
>-... Non, non. Je ne vais pas vous déranger, vous vous voyez déjà assez peu souvent, tu as besoin de l'avoir tout à toi...<br>-Ca ne t'embête pas, lui demandais-je d'un air embêté.  
>- Non, pas du tout ma belle, profite bien de ta soirée. On se voit bientôt de toute façon, dès que tu es prête pour la chanson, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Oui, c'est vrai.

Je pris congé et rentrais chez moi violon et partitions en main.  
>J'allais consacrer ma soirée à travailler la partition. Le plus tôt je la connaîtrai, moins il me faudra fréquenter Mikele. Dès que j'aurai terminé, je pourrai passer à la deuxième phase qui va être l'évitement. J'ai déjà un peu commencé.<p>

Je jouais dans mon coin une bonne partie de la nuit, le samedi soir, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'immeuble.  
>Je partais me nourrir vers 3h du matin et m'aventurais jusqu'à la Somme.<br>Deux bœufs rendirent l'âme cette nuit, encore.  
>Je rentrais et allais prendre une douche.<p>

Vers les 9h je recommençais à travailler la partition.  
>Je la maitrisais déjà, mais il me fallait attendre au moins le lendemain avant d'appeler Mikele, même si déjà ça lui paraîtrait extraordinaire que je sache jouer ma partition en deux jours. Je mettrai ça sur mon talent, et non sur le fait que la nuit n'est seulement que la prolongation du jour pour mon organisme!<p>

J'étais en train de jouer quand on frappa à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir.

-Je me promenais dans la rue lorsque j'ai entendu une très belle mélodie...

Je laissais entrer Mikele. Il était 15h, je voulais l'appeler un peu plus tard.

-Comment tu vas?  
>-Très bien et toi?<br>-Ca va, dis-je en souriant.

Je posais mon violon sur le buffet et m'asseyais dans le canapé.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?  
>-Non merci, c'est gentil.<br>-D'accord...

Ouf! Je n'avais pas grand chose à lui proposer hormis du café...

-Tu te promenais vraiment par hasard dans ma rue?  
>-Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai pu entendre que tu te débrouillais à merveille avec le morceau!<br>-Oui, je voulais t'appeler dans la soirée pour te le dire.  
>-Tu apprends super vite, dis-donc!<br>-C'est l'expérience qui fait ça, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.  
>-Et le talent!<br>-Je n'irai pas jusque là...

Il rit.

-Ton chéri est déjà reparti?  
>-Oui... Oui ce matin, très tôt.<br>-Tu le revois bientôt?  
>-Je ne sais pas encore, dis-je l'air triste.<p>

Il me tapota sur l'épaule.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien boire?  
>-Puisque tu insistes, je prendrais bien un café.<p>

Sauvée! Je lui souris et allais le lui préparer. Il restait dans le salon. Je lui mettais un sucre et revenais avec sa tasse et sa cuillère.

-Tu n'as pas de photos d'Arnaud et toi?

Moment de solitude.

-Non... Pas de développées en tous cas...  
>-Ah... Ca te manque pas?<br>-Un peu. En plus il a ma clé usb et elles sont toutes dedans...  
>-C'est lui qui en profite alors...<br>-Oui.

Il buvait son café.

-Il est très bon.  
>-Il est italien.<br>-Ah voilà!

Je souriais.  
>Nous ne parlions peu avec Mikele. Mais j'aimais le silence, peut-être que lui aussi.<p>

-Et toi alors... Tu n'as pas une petite femme?  
>-J'étais avec quelqu'un il y a deux mois... Mais nous nous sommes séparés.<br>-Oh mince... Je suis désolée!  
>-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne savais pas. Personne ne l'a su.<p>

Je lui massais gentiment l'épaule.

-Il faut du temps, mais on finit par se relever...  
>-Oui, j'en ai connu d'autres des galères! Ca va déjà mieux depuis quelques temps, je sors un peu plus, je rencontre des femmes qui cherchent des boutiques de luxe...<p>

J'éclatais de rire.

-Ravie de t'avoir chamboulé ton quotidien, dis-je en riant.

Il me sourit.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es avec Arnaud?

Grosse réflexion.

-Un siècle ou deux...?

Il éclatait de rire. Wolfgang...

-On fait déjà partie des vieux couples, ça fait deux ans environs...Ou plus... Enfin deux ans minimum... Je ne suis pas très anniversaire...

Tu parles...

-Ben c'est chouette!  
>-Oui, dis-je en souriant.<p>

Il terminait son café. Je changeais de sujet.  
>Il s'en alla dans les environs de 17h. On s'était donné rendez-vous vendredi au studio pour l'enregistrement de la partie du violon.<p>

En attendant, je pourrais toujours travailler ma partition et passer le temps autrement.  
>J'avais envie de rentrer au pays, revoir ma Transylvanie et j'avais bien envie de passer à Salzburg et à Vienne.<br>J'irais là bas après le studio, pour éviter de trop voir Mikele.  
>Ca mettra un peu de distance entre lui et moi.<p>

Oui, partir trois semaines, ça me fera du bien.

Chapitre 17

La route jusqu'à la Transylvanie fut longue. Je ne reconnaissais plus là où j'avais vécu à la moitié du 19ème siècle.  
>Tout avait changé: les champs, la grosseur des villes et villages, les forêts...<br>Je m'arrêtais à Rasnov et demandais mon chemin à un homme qui semblait avoir la trentaine.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur... Je cherche le château de Bran..  
>-Il faut prendre la route en direction de Brasov, il vous faudra passer par Cristian.<br>-D'accord... Je dois aller où dans l'immédiat?  
>-Vous êtes sur la bonne route, tout est indiqué.<br>-Merci monsieur, bonne journée.  
>-A vous aussi, au revoir.<p>

Je fermais ma vitre et continuais selon ses indications.

Il y avait un grand parc de stationnement au pied de la forêt du château. On pouvait y compter un bon nombre de touristes. Je me demandais pourquoi cela engendrait un tel engouement, pour un château qui appartenait à ma famille.  
>Nous n'étions pas des diables avec le peuple, mais nous n'étions pas des héros non plus.<br>Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait autant marqué les esprits.

Je me garais, verrouillais ma voiture et montais en direction du château.

Une pancarte m'indiquait qu'il était devenu un musée.  
>Ma demeure, un musée? Il y a forcément une partie destinée à la famille...<br>Je prenais un billet d'entrée pour ma propre maison. C'est quand même impensable de payer pour rentrer chez soi! Heureusement que je n'avais pas pris mes valises.

-Vous désirez une visite guidée?

Un guide pour m'indiquer ma propre chambre? Pourquoi donc?

-Le château a-t-il une partie réservée à la famille du propriétaire?  
>-Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils sont tous morts...<br>-Je... Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
>-Pardon?<br>-Je suis une descendante directe d'Elizabetha de Transylvanie.  
>-Vraiment?<br>-Oui.  
>-Sécurité!<p>

Un homme assez costaud arriva en ma direction.

-Mais que faîtes-vous donc? J'ai payé l'entrée dans ma propre maison et on me met à la porte?  
>-Mademoiselle, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait...<br>-Vous ne me laissez même pas prouver que j'ai raison?

L'homme souffla et me poussa dehors, je sortais ma carte d'identité et la lui tendais.  
>J'avais pu la retoucher pour que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre au niveau de la date de naissance.<p>

-Sonia... Elle disait vrai.  
>-La propriété appartient à l'Etat de Roumanie, elle ne peut pas séjourner ici.<br>-Mais JE suis la Roumanie! J'exige qu'on me rende mon bien! Ou qu'au moins on m'y laisse séjourner.

J'étais de nouveau à l'intérieur, tous les touristes me regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis, j'étais un peu la bête de foire de service.

-Très bien...

Sonia prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Elle palabra quelques minutes.

-Nous sommes désolés pour cet incident, nous allons vous montrer les appartements non ouverts au public.

Elle prit une clé et nous sortîmes de l'accueil. Nous fîmes le tour du château et nous arrivâmes à l'appartement de la bonne.

-Il a été remis aux normes, vous devriez vous y sentir bien.  
>-Merci. Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver un commerce?<br>-En ville, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

Il fallait quand même que j'aie l'air de quelqu'un qui se nourrissait...

-Merci.  
>-Vous restez ici combien de temps?<br>-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, c'est chez moi.

Elle s'en alla en ronchonnant.  
>J'entrais.<br>Il y avait du mobilier ancien, la décoration était ancienne mais semblait avoir été rénovée.  
>Il y avait 8 pièces. Une cuisine, un séjour, deux chambres, une salle de bain, un petit bureau et des toilettes.<br>C'était peu par rapport à ce que j'avais connu, mais avec le temps j'avais appris à me contenter de moins.

Je décidais d'aller chercher mes valises et de m'installer comme il faut.  
>Les touristes me regardaient monter avec mes valises en se demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire ici.<p>

Je me fermais et commençais à m'installer dans la chambre la plus grande.  
>Dans le bureau, je retrouvais le passage qui menait au château.<br>Je pourrais y aller cette nuit, lorsque plus personne ne visitera ma demeure.

Je me sentais enfermée ici. Tout le monde autour de moi formait une coquille et possédait la demeure sans que je puisse y aller.  
>Je me sentais presque exploser.<p>

"Salut Liz, je voulais savoir comment tu allais et si tu avais fait bon voyage. La musique prend forme petit à petit, tu pourras écouter tout ça à ton retour.  
>Bisous."<p>

Mikele... Il n'est pas prêt de me laisser partir, lui!

"Salut, oui tout va bien, je suis bien arrivée. J'ai hâte d'écouter tout ça.  
>Bisous"<p>

Puis au moment d'envoyer, je changeais d'avis et annulais.  
>Si je voulais couper les ponts, il ne fallait pas que je réponde à tous ses messages.<br>Je n'étais pas censée avoir mon téléphone d'allumé.

Je décidais de sortir d'ici pour me changer les idées.

Je partais me promener dans la forêt.  
>Je me demandais s'il y avait toujours des vampires.<br>Ici et dans le monde.

Je marchais longuement.

J'arrivais en ville sans l'avoir prévu.  
>J'avais quelques informations à demander, j'entrais à la mairie.<p>

-Bonsoir.  
>-Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider?<br>-Oui, je cherche un acte de naissance et de décès de la dame de compagnie de la Duchesse de Transylvanie.  
>-Euh... Un instant je vous prie.<p>

Le jeune homme poussa une espèce de porte de saloon et en ressorti accompagné de son supérieur, apparemment.

-Bonsoir.  
>-Bonsoir, c'est drôle que vous demandiez de tels documents, on m'a annoncé la présence d'une descendante de la duchesse, au château.<p>

Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. Peut être que si des vampires vivent toujours dans les environs, ils seront curieux de venir voir qui ose porter le nom d'une duchesse.

Sauf s'il n'y a plus personne hormis moi à vivre éternellement.

-C'est moi-même. J'ai besoin de ces documents pour mes recherches personnelles.  
>-Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nous, vous vous installez définitivement?<br>-Non, je ne reste qu'une semaine ou deux.

Je souris. Je les voulais ces foutus papiers!

-Bon, nous n'avons pas tout ça en numérisé. Je peux vous chercher les archives du siècle dans lequel la dame de compagnie a vécu. Seulement, si vous souhaitez en savoir d'avantage sur la Duchesse Elizabetha, ça risque d'être difficile, nous n'avons que sa date de naissance, nous savons qu'après avoir habité en Autriche elle est revenue à Bran, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave. Je me contenterai de ce que vous avez.<br>-Rappelez moi le siècle et le nom de la dame de compagnie, s'il vous plait...  
>-Dona Kolskov 18ème et 19ème je pense.<br>-D'accord, je vais vous chercher ça.

Il disparut par la porte par laquelle il avait fait irruption.

-C'est vrai ce que racontaient les légendes à l'époque?  
>-Lesquelles?<p>

Nous avons à faire à un petit stagiaire curieux!

-Sur les vampires.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Si les vampires existaient, nous ne pourrions vivre dans un monde tel que nous le connaissons. Rassurez-vous, ce ne sont que des légendes, basées sur un roi sanguinaire. Rien de plus.

Et j'étais la mieux placée pour en parler.

-On raconte pourtant que le Prince Volodia a vécu très longtemps... Vous n'aurez qu'à regarder ça dans les archives...  
>-Il y a sûrement eu une erreur à l'époque.<br>-Et vous lui ressemblez tant...  
>-A Volodia?<br>-Non, à Elizabetha. J'ai vu ses portraits au château...  
>-Vous savez, la génétique, ça saute souvent quelques générations...<br>-Vous avez sans doute raison...

La porte s'ouvrit. L'homme avait disparu derrière 4 cartons d'archives.

-Voilà, deux siècles de morts et naissances.  
>-Merci beaucoup. Il y a vraiment tout là dedans?<br>-Oui, c'est un grand nombre de cahiers, mais tout y est.  
>-Génial! Merci beaucoup!<br>-Par contre, nous fermons bientôt, nous allons vous les mettre de côté, vous n'aurez qu'à repasser...  
>-Je ne peux pas les prendre et vous les ramener demain?<br>-Hum... Si aussi. Le matin alors...  
>-Entendu. Merci beaucoup de votre gentillesse. A demain.<p>

Je prenais les 4 cartons et rentrais au château.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque j'y arrivais. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt maintenant que nous étions en automne.

Je me fermais à clé, et me mettais au travail.

Chapitre 18

J'avais lu et relu chaque papier sans trouver la moindre trace de Dona. Elle n'était ni née ni morte ici.  
>Il faudrait que je consulte d'autres archives en Autriche pour savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Depuis le temps, j'avais du ne plus la revoir à cause de mon immortalité.<p>

J'étais sortie me nourrir dans la nuit. J'étais revenue avant l'aube.  
>J'avais pris une douche rapide et je réfléchissais sur mon lit.<p>

J'eus envie d'aller dans le château. Je poussais la petite porte et arrivais dans le bureau privé qu'avait occupé Volodia.  
>Je m'asseyais à son bureau et tournais un loquet sous le tiroir.<br>Un carnet en tomba. Je savais qu'il m'avait laissé des indications pour la prolongation de notre espèce.

J'allumais la petite lampe et lisais ses notes.

"Chère Elizabetha,

Je sais que tu vivras plus longtemps que moi, étant donné que j'ai trouvé celle qui m'a retrouvé un cœur.  
>Je sais ce qu'est la solitude. Tu y seras à jamais confrontée, sauf si ton cœur t'est rapporté.<p>

Avant cet évènement, il te faudra assurer la survie de l'espèce en transformant un Transylvanien ou une Transylvanienne qui méritera l'immortalité.  
>L'idéal serait de retrouver quelqu'un de notre famille. A l'heure où j'écris, en ce 8 septembre 1899, nous avons deux enfants d'une vingtaine d'années.<br>Maria, née le 20 décembre 78 et Vladimir né le 6 mai 1880 à Brasov.  
>Tu pourras faire des recherches à partir de ces informations pour les retrouver.<br>Il est très important que tu te renseignes et que tu transformes un sujet.  
>Nous sommes les acteurs de la sélection naturelle. Tu devras leur apprendre tout ce que tu sais déjà afin que les folies meurtrières se fassent un peu plus discrètement.<p>

J'ignore dans quel monde tu vivras lorsque tu liras cette lettre, en quelle année tu seras. Il est important que tu le fasses car tu es la seule à être encore immortelle à ma connaissance.

J'espère que tu auras cette lettre avant ta mortalité, que le château sera toujours debout, que rien n'aura détruit cette lettre.

Si je t'écris c'est que je sais qu'il ne me reste que très peu de temps à vivre.  
>Mon épouse approche la soixantaine et ses vieux os la font souffrir.<br>J'ignore qui veillera sur mes enfants lorsque nous auront disparu.  
>J'ignore ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, si leur vie sera belle, si des guerres éclateront.<p>

Retrouve notre lignée, Elizabetha, c'est très important.

J'espère que tu mènes la vie qui te plait malgré ta solitude. J'ignore ce qu'il te reste au niveau de tes finances. J'ai caché une belle somme dans le château, toi seule saura la trouver.  
>Tu retrouveras l'argent dans notre pièce la plus humide. En espérant que personne n'y aura touché d'ici là.<p>

J'espère vraiment que tu liras cette lettre, comme je te l'ai dit, il en va de notre survie. Toi seule est capable de donner un futur aux vampires.

J'aurais aimé que tu puisses vivre ici plus longtemps, dommage que ton affection pour Edgar et le fait qu'il ne soit pas ton âme sœur t'ait forcé de nous quitter.

Bises.

Volodia, que tu appelais il y a très longtemps Lolo."

J'en étais un peu chagrinée. Beaucoup de souvenirs revenaient, de par cette lettre, de par ces lieux, de par cet homme que j'avais d'abord craint puis apprécié. A la fin, il était un peu mon grand frère.

Je rangeais le carnet dans ma poche et faisais le tour du bureau.  
>Les ouvrages dans la bibliothèque étaient d'époque. Rien n'avait été touché.<p>

Je sortais du bureau et rejoignais ma chambre, où j'avais passé du temps à enfiler mes toilettes.  
>Ma chambre avait été mon refuge lorsque j'étais à peine transformée.<br>J'y avais énormément pleuré.  
>Aucun meuble n'avait changé de place.<br>Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

"Chambre de la Duchesse Elizabetha de Transylvanie"

Pourtant, je pensais que d'autres étaient venus habiter le château à la mort de Lolo.  
>Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'un de mes portraits était accroché au mur.<br>C'était un beau portrait. Je me souviens, j'avais été réticente lorsque l'artiste s'était présenté, mais Volodia m'avait dit qu'il fallait des témoignages du passé pour les sujets. Il leur fallait quelqu'un à aimer ou détester. Une image.

Le seul tort que le portrait pouvait me faire était qu'il me représentait trop fidèlement. Même la génétique ne pourrait l'expliquer. C'était trop gros.  
>Mais, personne ne penserait sans doute à faire un test ADN, parce qu'en plus, il aurait fallu qu'ils aient un reste de ma dépouille... Ce qui est totalement impossible!<p>

Je continuais ma visite. La grande salle à manger, la chambre de Volodia et de sa femme, la cuisine... Toutes les chambres...

Puis je me rappelais ce qu'il avait dit sur l'argent.  
>Je retournais dans la chambre de Volodia, tournais une moulure au dessus la cheminée. L'âtre pivota et me laissa voir un passage.<br>Je me baissais et descendais les nombreuses marches qui menaient au cachot.

Ici, il avait enfermé sa nourriture, lorsqu'il était encore immortel.  
>Il avait tout fait nettoyé, mais un frisson, rappel de ces horribles choses, parcouru mon dos.<br>Pour l'œil humain, il faisait nuit noire. J'arrivais cependant à voir, c'était du à ce que j'étais devenue.

Je m'avançais doucement vers chaque paroi ruisselante d'humidité. Il faisait vraiment très frais ici.  
>Je frôlais chaque mur, cherchant une pierre qui ressortait plus que les autres.<p>

J'arrivais au caveau.

C'est là qu'on y avait entassé les corps des meurtriers que Volodia avait tué pour se nourrir. On y avait ensuite mis feu pour qu'aucune trace d'eux ne puisse être retrouvée.  
>A l'état de poussière, il était dur de reconnaître un os ou de la chair.<p>

Par chance, Volodia n'avait fait que me conter ces atrocités. Jamais je n'en avais été témoin.

Si quelque chose devait être caché quelque part, ça pouvait être dans le caveau.

Je poussais de toutes mes forces la pierre et la faisais tomber le plus doucement possible par terre.  
>La poussière noire recouvrait toujours le fond, mais quelque chose en dépassait.<br>J'avais peur que ce soit vivant, ou que ça fut vivant jadis.

Je frôlais la poussière de la paume de ma main avec crainte et dégoût.  
>Je me cognais à quelque chose de dur.<br>Je frottais un peu et sortais une espèce de boîte, un coffre en bois.

Je le posais au pied du caveau et terminais ma visite des cachots.

Je revenais dans mes appartements avec mon coffre sous le bras.

Je le posais sur la table de la cuisine, lumière allumé, c'est bien mieux.

J'essayais de l'ouvrir de tous les moyens possibles.  
>Il n'y avait pas de serrure. J'ignorais si j'y arriverai.<p>

Je prenais une épée accrochée au mur et essayais de faire levier.

Après de nombreux essais, je parvins à ouvrir le coffre.

Il y avait de nombreux bijoux en or à l'intérieur d'une valeur inestimable.  
>En les faisant estimer et en les revendant, je pourrais vivre confortablement par la suite.<br>Je rangeais ça dans mes affaires, bien en dessous de mes vêtements.

Je décidais de me remettre à mes cartons pour trouver des informations sur ma famille.  
>Je trouvais les actes de naissance des enfants de Volodia. J'ignorai où chercher pour la suite.<br>J'irai consulter d'autres archives dès que la mairie sera ouverte.

Je rangeais tout dans les cartons sans mélanger dates et familles et les refermais.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais pleine de poussière et de toile d'araignées, je changeais de vêtements.  
>Je revenais dans la cuisine lorsque j'entendis des bruits dehors.<p>

Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait une dizaine de journalistes devant ma porte.  
>Je pris mon air le plus approprié aux évènements et ouvrais ma porte.<p>

-Que me voulez-vous?  
>-Est-ce vrai que vous êtes une descendante d'Elizabetha de Transylvanie?<br>-Pourquoi vous lui ressemblez tant?  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire en Roumanie?<br>-Pourquoi on n'a jamais su que la Duchesse avait de la descendance?

Les flash fusaient de partout.  
>Tu veux être tranquille en revenant là où tu as grandi, et tout le monde te court après et te pose un tas de questions. Super les vacances!<p>

-Elizabetha de Transylvanie était quelqu'un de libre et discret, si elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on sache qu'elle avait de la descendance c'est que c'était justifié. Je suis ici pour retracer ma généalogie et si je lui ressemble c'est une question de gênes. Maintenant rentrez chez vous, il n'y a plus rien à voir ni à savoir.

Je claquais ma porte violemment.

Moi qui faisais tout mon possible pour être transparente... Me voilà en première page de la presse locale. Enfin pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.  
>Je me disais bien que je n'aurais pas du exagérer avec les gens du musée. Si je m'étais tue, nous n'en serions pas là.<p>

J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être différente de la duchesse qu'ils décrivent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé depuis que je suis venue ici, il y a très longtemps.

Je me demandais comment j'allais faire si les journalistes campaient devant ma porte. Surtout que je n'étais pas censée connaître le passage qui menait au bureau du Prince.

Donc soit je sors et je tue tout le monde, soit j'attends que ça se tasse et je sors plus tard...

Je décidais de sortir avec mes cartons et d'aller à ma voiture. Je tentais d'ignorer toute la peuplade journalistique et regagnais la ville.  
>Je demandais des documents sur les enfants de Volodia et consultais tout sur place en prenant quelques notes.<p>

Je ne trouvais pas grand chose sur eux. Ils avaient du déménager et vivre dans un autre pays.  
>Je redonnais les documents et rentrais chez moi.<p>

Il n'y avait plus personne devant ma porte.  
>Le fait que l'on veuille autant m'approcher me donnait envie de fuir.<br>Je préparais mes affaires pour partir dans la nuit.  
>J'allais faire un double de la clé, si un jour je voulais y revenir et allais rendre l'original au musée avant de repartir sur les routes.<p>

Je devais être en Hongrie lorsqu'il me fallu m'arrêter en pleine forêt.  
>Mon moteur faisait un drôle de bruit. Je me garais sur le bas côté.<p>

-Foutue caisse! Me laisse pas tomber maintenant!

Je prenais ma lampe de poche et relevais le capot. Je ne comprenais pas comment mon moteur pouvait être chaud étant donné qu'il avait dormi depuis quelques jours...  
>Je fermais le capot et revenais dans la voiture.<br>Il n'y avait qu'à attendre un peu, du moins, je trouvais ça bien comme solution.  
>Je regardais où je me situais sur la carte. A quoi bon avoir un gps lorsqu'une bonne carte est aussi efficace?<br>J'étais à une centaine de kilomètres de Budapest.  
>Je n'étais pas encore arrivée à Vienne à ce train là!<p>

Un bruit me fit sursauter.

Je sortais de ma voiture, sachant que je ne craignais rien depuis le temps...

-Qui est là?

Je n'entendis d'abord rien.  
>Puis des pas... Le bruit se rapprochait. Je retentais le hongrois.<p>

-Qui est là?

Soudain je me retournais, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'épiait.  
>Un homme, assez grand, habillé de couleurs sombres semblait sourire.<p>

-Qui êtes-vous?  
>-La presse disait donc vrai...<br>-Si c'est mon argent que vous voulez, n'y pensez même pas!

Il éclata de rire.

-Qui êtes-vous?  
>-Un vieil ami.<br>-Je ne pense pas vous connaître...

Il s'avança vers les phares, je le voyais clairement.

-Ce n'est pas possible...  
>-Tu ne pensais pas me revoir, n'est-ce pas?<br>-Il y a bien longtemps que je te pensais mort, Edgar.  
>-Quelqu'un a eut la bonté de me transformer...<br>-Pourquoi donc? Enfin je veux dire... On mord d'abord pour se nourrir, sauf quand l'espèce est en voie d'extinction...  
>-J'ai supplié Volodia de trouver une solution.<br>-Mais tu ignorais ce que j'étais!  
>-D'abord... Puis j'ai compris.<p>

Me voilà dans de beaux draps... Un homme qui me courtisait a fait un pacte avec le diable pour me suivre à jamais.

-Je te cherche depuis tant d'années... Où étais-tu donc passée?  
>-Hé bien... Le monde est grand, je voulais le découvrir...<p>

Il s'approcha de moi.

-J'ai tant rêvé vivre ce moment.  
>-Je ne pense pas partager ce sentiment.<p>

Il me fixa outré.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.  
>-Tu as donc quelqu'un dans ta vie? Tu n'es pourtant point mortelle!<br>-Je n'ai personne.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

-Alors soyons ensemble...  
>-Je suis désolée.<p>

Je revenais vers ma portière.

-Cela aurait pu être possible à l'époque. Maintenant c'est différent. Je te prie de me laisser tranquille.  
>-Mais...<p>

Il souffla. J'avais peur qu'il veuille insister plus longtemps.

-Tu ne veux même pas savoir qui m'a transformé?  
>-Si... Qui a eut cette folle idée!<br>-Quelqu'un de ta famille...  
>-Qui donc? Cesse de me faire languir, je n'ai pas toute la nuit!<br>-Igor.

Je revoyais mon petit cousin, celui qui se contrefichait de l'étiquette, m'appelant pas mon prénom et me tutoyant loin des puritains. Igor. Ce gosse que je n'avais plus revu depuis mon trentième anniversaire. Igor.

-Comment est-ce possible?  
>-Volodia.<br>-C'est lui qui l'a transformé? Je ne suffisais donc pas?

Surtout, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit dans sa lettre?

-Il fallait prendre une décision.

D'un côté, ça me rassure de ne pas être la dernière.

-Où vit Igor?  
>-Budapest.<br>-J'irai lui rendre visite alors.

Je montais dans ma voiture, priant je ne sais quelle puissance pour qu'elle démarre.

-Hé mais tu vas où?  
>-J'ai de la route, salut.<p>

Je mettais le contact, priais une dernière fois rapidement et démarrais.  
>La voiture faillit renverser Edgar qui n'avait pas cru que ma voiture avancerait.<br>Je partais d'ici en me rendant compte que je n'étais plus seule.

Je roulais vers Budapest, j'y arrivais à l'aube. La question que je me posais désormais était " comment vais-je trouver mon cousin dans une si grande ville?".  
>Je fis un tour dans les quartiers résidentiels très bourgeois, cherchant un quelconque Igor sur les boîtes aux lettres.<br>Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le château de Buda où avaient vécu les rois hongrois, fut un temps.

J'allais m'y présenter.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?  
>-Bonjour. Est-ce que le comte Igor vit ici?<br>-Qui le demande?  
>-Elizabetha.<br>-Elizabetha, sans nom?  
>-Pardonnez-moi, De Transylvanie.<br>-Que ne devez-vous point inventer pour entrer dans le château!  
>-Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais il est en mon droit de voir le comte, il est de ma famille.<p>

Il se tourna et prit un talkie-walkie.

-Vlad, on a une illuminée du nom d'Elizabetha de Transylvanie qui demande à voir le comte...

Ca grésilla un peu.

- Fais la entrer.

Je souris et n'attendais pas qu'il m'ouvre la porte. Le château était magnifique, tout était grandeur et faste.

Je montais les majestueux escaliers et demandais à la garde les appartements du comte.

On l'informa puis j'entrais dans un petit salon.  
>Il était là, assis, il avait la vingtaine... peut-être 25 ans.<br>Il était beau, séduisant et me souriait.

-Elizabetha!

Je m'approchais de lui, il se leva et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas changé! Toujours aussi belle!  
>-J'ignorais que tu vivais toujours, quelle joie de te voir!<p>

Il me sourit.

-C'est grâce à Volodia si je suis encore là. Je lui dois tellement...  
>-Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé...<br>-Tu sais comment il était... Un peu étourdi par moments...  
>-C'est vrai.<br>-Je peux t'offrir un café?

Il éclata de rire.

-Pardon...

Je souris.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'était drôle.  
>-Merci.<br>-Ce qui l'est moins par contre, c'est que tu aies transformé Edgar.  
>-Ah ça! Attends, il était raide dingue de toi, quand tu es parti il était en piteux état, il s'est rendu compte de ce que tu étais et a voulu te chercher. Alors j'ai cédé. Tu sais comme mon coeur est grand.<br>-Mais il me fait un peu peur, je le verrai bien me harceler. Je ne veux plus de lui, maintenant.  
>-Aurais-tu quelqu'un en vue, cousine?<p>

Je ris.

-Qu'avez-vous donc tous avec ça? Je suis condamnée à être seule jusqu'à la fin des temps!  
>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?<br>-Oh rien. Je le sens, c'est tout.  
>-On a quelqu'un qui nous attend. Peu importe l'époque, il y a quelqu'un. Il faut être au bon moment, au bon endroit.<br>-Et toi alors?  
>-Moi, je ne désespère pas.<br>-Je suis contente pour toi, alors.

Il me sourit.

-Et tu venais pour quoi, sinon?  
>-Te revoir, te disputer d'avoir transformé Edgar et euh... Ah oui! Te demander des informations sur la descendance de Volodia.<br>-Ce bon vieux Lolo!  
>-Il faut faire perdurer notre famille...<br>-Je me doute.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et fouillait dedans. Il posa une petite chemise sur son bureau et ferma le tiroir.

- Prends-le, il y a tout dedans.  
>-Merci, c'est très gentil à toi.<p>

Je lui fis une bise.

-Tu peux le garder, je n'en aurais pas besoin.  
>-Merci beaucoup, je m'occuperai de ça dès que possible.<p>

Il me sourit.

-Je vais te laisser, tu dois avoir du travail.  
>-On se reverra, maintenant que tu sais où je suis et que je vis toujours.<p>

Je lui souris, lui fis une bise et quittais le château.  
>Direction Vienne.<p>

Chapitre 19

Je venais de franchir la frontière autrichienne. Je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté et sortais la chemise de la boîte à gant.  
>La descendance de la fille de Volodia avait vécu en Allemagne d'abord, puis en Russie, pour finir à Monaco.<br>Pour ce qui est du fils, elle avait vécu en Roumanie, au château, puis en Hongrie et enfin en Suède.  
>J'allais pas mal voyager en peu de temps. Mais maintenant que j'étais en Autriche, je me cantonnais à Vienne et Salzburg.<p>

Je rangeais mes papiers et repartais. Il me fallait faire un plein d'abord. Ensuite j'irai en ville.  
>J'allais d'abord à l'hôtel de ville voir au niveau des archives.<p>

Je fus bien accueillie, on m'ouvrit la salle des archives. Je pus y passer toute mon après-midi. Je trouvais l'acte de naissance de Dona, mais pas celui de son décès.  
>Elle avait des origines ukrainiennes, venait d'une famille qui s'occupait depuis des générations de familles nobles.<br>Je mettais tout ça dans un coin de ma tête et rangeais ce que j'avais dérangé.

Je sortais de la mairie et allais au cimetière.  
>J'arrivais à la tombe de Wolfgang.<p>

-Mon amour...Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas revenue... Tu me manques encore nuit et jour, je n'avais pas le courage de revenir. Il y a une comédie musicale à ton nom. L'homme qui t'interprète est né le jour de ta mort à deux siècles près... Il est sympathique, mais je ne peux pas être amie avec lui. Edgar est un vampire, et je sens qu'il ne va pas me laisser tranquille. Igor est à Budapest dans un grand château. On a voulu savoir qui j'étais en Transylvanie. Je me demande où tout ça va me mener. Je t'aime Wolfgang. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois mon âme sœur, que tu vives plus longtemps, que je puisse te sauver...

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ma joue. Je parlais à une pierre tombale et la particularité de la pierre tombale était d'être aussi silencieuse que les autres matières issues de la terre.  
>De ce fait, je parlais toute seule.<br>L'homme que j'aimais était mort depuis plus de deux siècles et n'allait donc jamais me répondre.  
>Il ne devait rester qu'un tas d'os de l'être de chair et de sang que j'avais tant aimé.<br>Cet être génial, cet être empli de symphonies et d'amour.  
>Il ne restait plus rien de lui.<p>

-Très touchant...

Je me retournais vivement.

-Bon dieu! Mais que fais-tu donc là?

Comment pourrais-je me débarrasser d'Edgar?

-Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'étais pas venue à la capitale, je t'ai vue entrer ici, alors je t'ai suivi...  
>-Foutaises! Tu n'as pas cessé de me suivre depuis cette foutue forêt!<br>-Si tu le savais, pourquoi es-tu donc surprise de me voir ici?

Je ne le savais pas triple idiot!

-Je suis stupéfaite par tant de culot! Que ne comprends-tu point dans "je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi"?  
>-Tu l'as été, tu peux de nouveau l'être.<br>-Ca jamais!  
>-Ca, très chère Duchesse, c'est un mot que nous ne pouvons employer, nous vampires... Il nous reste tant d'années à vivre... Comment être sûre de ne jamais plus m'aimer?<br>-Mon cœur est de pierre à présent... Tu n'y auras plus ta place.  
>-Mais lui... Il l'avait.<p>

Il fixait la tombe de Wolfgang.

-C'est donc ça! Un vulgaire musicien!  
>-Pisse sur sa tombe pendant que tu y es!<br>-Hélas, ma vessie me joue des tours depuis quelques temps...

Il riait. J'étais prête à me battre.

-Ton sens de l'humour aussi...  
>-Comment as-tu pu t'enticher d'un saltimbanque avec autant de vices!<br>-Le seul vice qu'il avait était la musique!  
>-Une duchesse amoureuse d'un fanfaron! Quelle bêtise! Quel gâchis! Tu aurais du te marier avec le roi de Prusse à l'époque!<br>-Si tout cela te déplait, rien ne t'empêche de mettre les voiles!  
>-Tu seras mienne.<p>

Comment peut-on tuer un immortel?  
>Tiens, ça fait donc bien longtemps que je n'ai point mangé moi... Ca se mange un vampire?<br>Il doit sûrement avoir un goût de pourri.

-Si tu t'es damné pour me rendre l'éternité encore plus longue qu'elle ne l'est, c'est pas la peine. Je n'accepte pas tes avances.  
>-Tu es de l'ancienne époque, de celle où les femmes obéissaient simplement aux hommes sans faire d'histoires...<p>

Je le poussais violemment. Il fut projeté 10 mètres plus loin.

-Jamais je ne me suis soumise à une quelconque volonté masculine! Et jamais je ne me soumettrai!

Il fallait que je l'attire loin du cimetière, mais à l'abri des regards. Je ne tenais pas à ce que des tombes soient détruites, ni qu'on nous voit, d'ailleurs.

Il ne tarda pas à se relever, tomber dans les graviers ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

-Comment oses-tu!

Il voulu se jeter sur moi, je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais hors du cimetière.  
>C'était entre lui et moi. Nous avions la même force. Aucun de nous n'allait gagner. Aucun de nous n'allait perdre.<p>

Il me rattrapa, je me débattais, le giflant, le cognant, le griffant. Rien n'y faisait, évidemment. Se battre comme une humaine face à un vampire ne saura écourter la bataille.  
>Quand je pouvais me relever, je courrai plus loin.<br>J'allais me réfugier dans une crypte, me cachant derrière un énorme pilier.  
>J'avais peur.<br>Nul n'avait connu une telle scène de ménage.  
>C'était une chasse à l'homme.<p>

_Il ne doit en rester qu'un._

Merci Volodia de l'avoir encouragé à être transformé! Merci beaucoup! Je vais l'avoir à mes basques toute ma foutue vie!  
>Je l'entendais approcher, ses pas sentaient la colère et la vengeance par le bruit qu'ils faisaient sur les dalles.<p>

-Je sais que tu es là...

Comment sortir d'ici sans qu'il ne me voie?  
>Cherche... Cherche bon dieu! Trouve une putain de solution!<p>

La peur et la colère me mettaient dans un état de folie.

SORTIR.

Je regardais autour de moi. Il fallait que je l'attire au fond de la crypte...  
>Quelque chose... Il me fallait trouver quelque chose.<br>Un caillou, un truc... N'importe quoi!  
>Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire! Il va bien finir par me trouver.<p>

-Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper.

SORTIR!

Je lui fonçais dessus à toute vitesse, de toutes mes forces.  
>Sa chute brisa une dalle, faisant un bruit assourdissant dans la crypte.<br>Je l'immobilisais comme je le pouvais.

-Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Jamais tu ne m'auras rien qu'à toi. Fiche moi la paix bon sang!  
>-Je suis plus fort que toi!<br>-Balivernes!  
>-Oh que non...<p>

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage puis je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que je fus projetée contre un mur.  
>La peur me faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.<p>

SORTIR!

Je me relevais des décombres.

-Jamais plus tu ne poseras la main sur moi! Tu dis m'aimer et tu agis comme si tu me haïssais! Comment veux-tu que je te crois?

Gagner du temps... L'endormir avec des histoires et aviser.

-Je veux l'éternité à tes côtés...  
>-Je ne veux plus me battre.<p>

Passer pour une mauviette... C'est dévalorisant, mais ça devrait marcher. Il a un égo aussi imposant que l'Everest.

-Tu capitules?  
>-Je demande une trêve.<br>-Une trêve?  
>- Oui, laisse-moi du temps.<br>-Du temps? J'en ai assez perdu toutes ces années! Je n'en ai plus du temps!  
>- Laisse-moi le temps de retrouver mes sentiments. Je reviendrai à toi.<br>-Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas?

Je m'approchais de lui. J'étais tout près.

-Je t'en supplie... Laisse-moi le temps de t'aimer à nouveau Edgar. Je ne puis t'aimer en étant constamment apeurée...  
>-Quand seras-tu prête?<br>-Je l'ignore.  
>-Un an.<br>-Plait-il?  
>-Je te laisse un an, pendant lequel je te rendrai visite. Je te retrouverai peu importe où tu es. Et pendant un an, tu penseras à tes sentiments. Tu n'auras pas une seconde de plus.<p>

Je me jetais à genoux.  
>Dieu, que je suis tombée bien bas.<p>

-Oh merci! Merci infiniment!

Je dois aller sur la Lune. Il ne m'y retrouvera pas.

Il me tendit une main.

-Allez relève toi. Je t'aime quand tu es maître de toi-même.

Je me relevais.

-Mais je le suis.

Il me prit par la taille et nous sortîmes de la crypte.

-Alors, quoi de prévu ?  
>-Il me faut retrouver de la famille.<br>-Puis-je t'accompagner?  
>-Un vampire seul c'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça, pour un mortel. Je ne tiens pas à attirer toute l'attention à tes côtés.<br>-Très bien.

Mikelangelo n'est définitivement pas en sécurité avec moi. Il me faut vraiment couper les ponts.  
>Nous étions à l'entrée du cimetière.<p>

-Bon hé bien... A bientôt Beth.  
>-Oui. Bonne continuation à toi.<p>

Je le regardais s'éloigner, et partais voir mon ancienne maison.

Je dus demander mon chemin à un passant tellement ça avait changé. La maisonnette n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il n'était même pas la peine de chercher la maison où se retirait Wolfgang pour composer. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait été détruite.  
>Ne restait que la maison des Mozart. La rue où tout bascula. La chambre où mon rêve chavira.<p>

Je m'éloignais de ces souvenirs terribles et regagnais ma voiture.  
>Il me fallait trouver une ferme et me nourrir avant de partir pour Salzburg et mon ancienne demeure.<p>

Il me fallu rouler longtemps avant de trouver du bétail. 2 bœufs ne réussirent point à me satisfaire, je dus en vider un troisième.  
>Je partais pour Salzburg, m'arrêtant sur le bas côté en attendant l'aube.<br>J'en profitais pour lire le carnet de Volodia.

_Pour tuer un vampire, il te faudra le mordre de toutes tes forces là où il a été mordu._

Bon... Déjà, je sais comment procéder. Le seul détail manquant est la morsure originelle. Il faudra que je trouve comment le lui demander.  
>J'espère vivement ne pas avoir à me dévêtir pour pouvoir la trouver!<p>

Volodia m'avait laissé un bon nombre d'indications intéressantes et très utiles.  
>Je rangeais le carnet et remettais le contact pour aller visiter la ville, alors que le Soleil était levé.<p>

Le centre-ville s'était rajeuni, il y avait le vieux bourg tel que je l'avais connu lorsqu'il nous semblait neuf.  
>Je me rendis au Leopoldskronn, qui était aussi un musée.<br>Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance avec les châteaux.

Je me présentais telle que la descendante de la Duchesse que je suis et on m'y laissa entrer sans faire de scandales. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Je retrouvais même ma chambre.  
>Lieu où j'avais rencontré Mozart pour la première fois.<br>Les souvenirs m'assaillirent, me faisant virevolter dans un tourbillon de nostalgie, mélancolie et douleur.

Lorsque j'eus fait le tour du propriétaire, je m'adressais à l'accueil pour savoir ce qu'était devenue ma dame de compagnie.  
>On m'indiqua la salle des archives ou bien la mairie si je ne parvenais pas à trouver ce que je cherchais.<p>

La salle des archives sentait le renfermé et l'humidité. Je trouvais ce qui m'avait concerné à une époque, puis tombait sur un vieux journal.  
>Dans la rubrique nécrologique, on annonçait la mort de Dona un vendredi 13 Février 1802. Elle était donc morte ici. Je n'avais plus qu'à tout ranger et me rendre sur sa tombe.<p>

Je sortais du château et filais au cimetière. Je ne trouvai point sa tombe, je dus me renseigner auprès de "l'accueil" si je puis dire.

Elle avait été enterrée dans le caveau du château avec les autres employés, dont Antonio, sans doute.

Je fis machine arrière et retournai au château pour aller au caveau.

Un bon nombre de personne que j'avais connu au château était là. Le jardinier, le cuisinier, Antonio, Dona.  
>Ils reposaient en paix depuis quelques siècles, ignorant tout du monde actuel, dormant à jamais.<p>

Je me remémorais les moments les plus forts que j'avais connu avec eux. Il ne me semblait pas m'être montré trop injuste avec eux. Il est vrai que Dona m'en avait voulu de voir Mozart. Elle m'en avait également voulu d'avoir quitté le château.  
>Elle était ma seule amie. Elle fut la seule amie.<br>Elle avait été ma confidente, ma mère, mon amie, ma sauveuse...

Elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Et moi, en remerciement, j'avais quitté Salzburg, quitté la Cour pour me réfugier dans ma petite maison, comme l'avait fait Marie Antoinette dans son hameau, à jouer à la paysanne, elle qui avait le teint pâle.  
>J'avais fait ma bohème, laissant de côté les seuls gens qui comptaient alors pour moi.<p>

J'avais été aveuglée par l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Wolfgang, pensant qu'il me suffisait, que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre : qu'il était mon Tout.

-Oh Dona... Pardonne moi...

Je pleurais, inévitablement. J'étais sûrement le seul spécimen de mon espèce à pleurer inlassablement.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour calmer mes sanglots et quitter le caveau.  
>J'allais voir une dernière fois où était né Wolfgang et je quittais Salzburg.<p>

J'allais commencer mes recherches généalogiques.

Il était temps de retrouver les miens.

Je roulais donc vers la Russie, ne m'arrêtant seulement pour faire le plein de sang et de gazole.

La route serait longue, elle me prendrait quelque jour pour atteindre Saint Petersbourg.  
>Je m'offrirai une petite visite de la ville. Avec la Guerre Froide, j'avais du renoncer à l'envie de visiter la ville d'Anastasia.<p>

Chapitre 20

*** Point de vue de Mikelangelo***

"Salut Liz,  
>Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas de réponse. J'espère que tout va bien, qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave. Bises<br>Mikele"

J'avais peur de trop en faire. Cette femme était vraiment bizarre.  
>Elle était très gentille et très proche par moment, rendant service. Puis elle pouvait être froide et distante à d'autres.<br>Partir en voyage ne signifie pas se couper de ses relations. Si elle fait ça avec tous ses ami(e)s, il ne doit pas lui en rester beaucoup.  
>D'ailleurs elle ne me parle jamais de ses ami(e)s. Elle me parle à peine de son mec, déjà.<br>Je trouve ça vraiment bizarre qu'il n'y ait aucune affaire de lui chez elle. Si c'est chez eux, il devrait y avoir le minimum: fringues, cosmétiques, photo, magazines de motos ou autre...  
>Son appart fait vide.<br>Peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que je n'ai pas cherché et que du coup je n'ai pas trouvé ses affaires.  
>Ou peut-être qu'elle ment. Peut-être qu'il l'a quitté, qu'elle se voile la face et qu'elle vit en son absence, croyant qu'il rentrera à la maison.<br>Ou peut-être est-ce pour m'éviter. Peut-être dit-elle qu'elle a quelqu'un pour que je ne lui fasse pas d'avances. Non pas que je veuille lui en faire malgré son charme et ce qu'elle dégage. Elle est sympathique mais fuyante. J'ai du mal à la cerner.  
>J'aimerai l'apprécier totalement... Mais il y a toujours cette petite part d'ombre qui m'empêche de la comprendre.<p>

Enfin bon, le monde n'allait pas s'écrouler parce que Liz ne donnait pas de ses nouvelles.  
>Elle a sûrement un tas de choses à faire et n'a pas le temps de répondre à un de mes sms.<p>

Je traînais dans le bureau de tabac à la recherche du programme télé de la semaine et de quelques magazines pour passer le temps.  
>Le VSD m'intrigua particulièrement.<p>

-Mais... C'est Elizabetha!

Sa bouille était en première page avec écrit " Fortunée roumaine ".  
>Je prenais mon programme télé et achetais le VSD en plus.<br>Je rentrais chez moi et lisais le magazine.

"La Roumanie a eu le plaisir de retrouver une descendante de la famille princière de Transylvanie. Elizabetha, serait une descendante directe de la Duchesse Elizabetha qui vivait à la fin du XVIIIème siècle à l'époque des Habsbourg.  
>Elizabetha (celle du XXIème siècle ndlr) serait revenue quelques jours au château de Bran, où avait vécu la Duchesse quelques siècles plus tôt, afin de faire des recherches sur sa propre famille.<br>La ressemblance surprenante entre les deux Elizabetha serait liée à la magie des gènes, comme elle l'a dit à la presse locale (cf. photo).  
>Rappelons que le château de Bran, connu par le grand public comme le château du Comte Dracula, est situé en pleine Transylvanie où les légendes sur les vampires battaient leur plein jadis.<br>Les Anciens pensent qu'elle serait un vampire et demandent un test ADN, n'ayant su plus tôt que la Duchesse, si discrète et libérée, avait donné la vie.  
>La majorité des Roumains est fière de redorer son blason et de compter une rescapée à la période soviétique qui éradiqua tous les nobles du pays.<br>Aux dires de la presse locale, Elizabetha serait fortunée et célibataire...  
>Affaire à suivre..."<p>

J'étais très surpris. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Liz était noble ou même Roumaine!  
>Elle n'avait pas un pet d'accent étranger et parlais français mieux que moi.<br>Certes, elle n'avait jamais parlé de son enfance, ni de sa date de naissance. Elle avait plaisanté là-dessus, mais si ce n'était pas une blague?

Euh man... Tu débloques là. Y a que dans Twilight que les vampires existent!

Mais fin du XVIIIème siècle... Ca correspond à l'époque de Mozart... Ce qui expliquerai sa connaissance personnelle sur WAM.  
>Ou alors elle est très bien renseignée.<p>

C'est complètement bête ce que je dis. Cette fille me monte à la tête.  
>Elle est bien trop jolie pour s'intéresser à moi, d'autant plus si elle est avec quelqu'un.<p>

Oh... Mais ça m'emmerde quand même...

Pourquoi elle ne me rappelle pas? On est juste amis...

Bon... Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure... Je pense que je peux l'appeler...

Ah... Ca sonne. Grande nouvelle!

-Allo?

Ca répond même! Wow!

-Liz?  
>-Oui?<br>-C'est Mikele, tu vas bien?  
>-Ah saluuut!<p>

Drôle de voix...

-Ca va et toi? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te répondre à tes messages, mais j'étais contente que tu penses à moi...

Ca me semblait faux...

-Hé bien, je t'ai vue dans un magazine, et je me suis demandé où tu...  
>-Un magazine?<br>-Euh oui... VSD...  
>-Mon dieu... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!<br>-Hé bien! C'est pas souvent que tu te lâches comme ça!  
>-Non, mais là, c'est vraiment... La merde...<br>-Boh ça va, ta photo est jolie...  
>-Quelle merde! Jusqu'en France! C'est pas possible!<br>-T'en fais pas... C'est pas si grave... Ils vont pas te demander d'autographes avec seulement un article sur toi...

Elle resta silencieuse.

-Tu rentres quand au fait?  
>-J'suis sur la route là. Du côté d'Auxerre je crois...<br>-Tu téléphones en conduisant! Han!  
>-Ouais bon ça va...<p>

Elle rit.

-Fais attention à toi, j'en connais un qui te veut entière...  
>-Je sais. Je vais te laisser, y a du bleu avec des jumelles...<br>-Ok! Bisous.  
>-Ciao.<p>

Elle raccrocha.

J'allais faire un peu de guitare.

Il devait être 19h quand on frappa à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir, me demandant qui ça pouvait être. Je n'attendais personne... Ptête qu'on me livrait une pizza par erreur... C'est toujours bon à prendre!

J'ouvris la porte.

-Oh bah merde...  
>- Quoi?<br>-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...

Elizabetha me tendit une bouteille.

-Tiens, c'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé tout seul si longtemps...  
>-Merci, c'est adorable.<p>

Je lui fis une bise, je la laissais entrer et lui ôtais son manteau pour le pendre.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
>-Non merci, c'est gentil.<br>-Allez, on va faire honneur à cette bonne bouteille, ça te dit de rester dîner?  
>-Je ne veux pas te déranger Mikele...<br>-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu... Arnaud est sans doute chez toi...  
>-Il m'aurait appelé si ça avait été le cas...<br>-Hum... Tout va bien avec lui?  
>-Oui, pourquoi?<br>-Ben tu pars un mois comme ça... Même un peu plus... Déjà que vous vous voyez pas tant que ça...  
>-Ca serait à moi de faire des efforts? J'avais des trucs importants à faire, bon après, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu quelques imprévus... Mais il peut bien comprendre...<p>

Elle avait l'air un peu énervée.  
>Je lui servais un verre.<p>

-Tiens ma belle. Ne penses pas à tes soucis... Raconte moi donc... Tu serais roumaine alors?  
>-Oui. Santé.<p>

On trinqua.

-Il paraît que tu as fait des recherches sur ta famille, t'as trouvé des trucs?  
>-Tu es bien renseigné... Fais-moi voir l'article... S'il te plait.<p>

J'allais le lui chercher. Je lui faisais lire. Elle semblait décontenancée.

-Ca n'aurait jamais du sortir de Transylvanie. Quels idiots!  
>-T'en fais pas... Ils ne savent pas que tu es ici. Au pire, si ton appart est bondé de paparazzi, tu pourras venir squatter ici...<br>-C'est très gentil à toi Mikele, mais j'espère qu'on en arrivera pas là.  
>-Moi aussi, ça serait une situation peu confortable.<br>-En effet.

Je retrouvais Liz, telle que j'avais aimé la trouver avant qu'elle ne parte.  
>On passa une agréable soirée, on riait, on parlait de tout et de rien.<br>Elle avait l'air détendue.

-Liz... Dis-moi... Tu as vraiment quelqu'un dans ta vie?  
>-Je t'ai menti.<br>-Pourquoi? Tu sais bien que je te respecte, je vais pas te sauter dessus, voyons!  
>-Ecoute, je t'apprécie beaucoup Mikele, mais je crois que nous devons pas trop nous fréquenter...<br>- Pardon?  
>-Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir, c'est juste mieux pour toi. Je ne le veux pas, mais c'est ainsi... Je ne veux pas que tu...<br>-Que je?  
>-Que tu finisses comme quelqu'un que j'ai connu... Avide de vengeance, violent et...<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
>-Disons, qu'un homme avec qui j'ai failli me marier m'a retrouvé et m'a laissé un an pour retrouver mes sentiments...<br>-Ou sinon ?  
>-Sinon ma vie risque d'être terrible... Et je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça. Il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve...<br>-Mais je sais parfaitement me défendre!  
>-Pas contre lui, non.<br>-Bella...

Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...

Je me rapprochais d'elle, pour l'embrasser.  
>Elle me repoussa violemment.<p>

-Non! Surtout pas ! Il me faut l'anéantir!

Elle commençait à partir, je lui courrais après.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème?  
>-La puissance de nos sentiments. Ce baiser me rendra mortelle. Je dois m'en aller...<p>

L'alcool, il faudrait que je me décide à y aller molo... Ca va de moins en moins moi...

Elle fut partie avant que je ne comprenne sa phrase, me laissant seul, frustré et triste.

Chapitre 21

***Point de vue de Mikelangelo***

Je m'étais réveillé, seul, avec un mal de crâne à se fracasser la tête contre un mur pour le faire sortir.  
>Je me dirigeais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine et cherchais de quoi me soigner dans l'épais brouillard qui m'entourait sans se dissiper.<br>Il me fallut 15 bonnes minutes avant de me réveiller.

Je retrouvais mon salon tel qu'on l'avait laissé.  
>Cela me rappelait que Liz était partie précipitamment.<p>

Je l'appelais.

-Allô?  
>-Liz, c'est moi... Je euh... Ca va?<br>-Oui. Tu quoi?  
>-Je sais pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier?<br>-Rien du tout.  
>-Liz...<br>-Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit.  
>-Mais pourquoi?<br>-Il fallait t'en souvenir.  
>-Liz... Je veux t'aider... Ne me laisse pas...<br>-Je dois régler mes propres affaires toute seule.  
>-Il faut qu'on se voit avant. Tu dois m'en parler.<br>-Au nom de quoi?  
>-De ce que tu éprouves pour moi.<br>-Je n'éprouve rien que tu doives considérer comme sentiment.  
>-Arrête d'être aussi froide pour rien! Il faut qu'on se parle, après tu décideras si c'est la dernière fois ou non.<p>

Il y eut un silence.

-Soit. Je suis là dans peu de temps.  
>-Là où?<p>

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle m'avait parlé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
>Elle préparait un truc pas net.<p>

Elle arriva plus tôt que je ne pensais. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me doucher qu'elle frappait déjà à ma porte. Je la laissais entrer et allais rapidement m'habiller.

-J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu es vraiment bizarre. Y a un mec qui veut ta peau, tu deviens complètement parano...  
>-Mikele... Il y a des choses que tu n'es pas censé comprendre et savoir.<br>-Je suis trop jeune c'est ça? Pff! Arrête un peu tes conneries!  
>-Nous sommes différents, nous n'appartenons pas au même monde.<br>-Je le sais, Duchesse.  
>-Ce n'est pas ça. Toi t'es...<p>

Elle souffla.

-Je dois retrouver Edgar et en finir une fois pour toute avec lui. Je ne pourrais vivre en paix sans ça, et toi non plus.  
>-Je vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dans ton histoire.<br>-Bon d'accord... Disons que... Je t'apprécie. Et qu'il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de vraiment très grave.  
>-Genre c'est une question de vie ou de mort!<br>-Ca l'est. Si je ne tue pas cette... chose, je...  
>-Tuer? Tu veux tuer un homme là? Non mais ça va vraiment pas!<br>-Il le faut!  
>-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui justifie ton acte futur?<br>-Ta vie. Et celle que tu pourrais me rendre.

J'éclatais de rire. C'était nerveux.

-Descend de ta planète un peu! Ma vie ne vaut aucune mort.  
>-Il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, il est très fort. Il te tuera s'il apprend que...<br>-Que? Que quoi?  
>-Que je t'apprécie.<br>-C'est tout?  
>-Si c'était tout, il y a longtemps que j'aurais pu couper les ponts avec toi.<p>

Cela me laissa pensif. M'avouait-elle quelque chose?

-Mais alors...  
>-Nous ne pouvons nous aimer maintenant.<br>-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu te tortures ainsi? C'est pas difficile de te laisser aller enfin...  
>-Pas difficile? Tu ignores totalement tout de moi. Tu ignores pourquoi je m'efforce de faire tout ça.<br>-Alors arrête un peu tes mystères à la con et dis moi tout! Merde! Tu veux bâtir quelque chose avec moi ou quoi?  
>- Fais-moi d'abord une promesse.<br>-Laquelle?  
>-En fait.. Il s'agit de deux promesses.<br>-Dis moi...  
>-Ne pas me fuir. Et m'attendre.<br>-Ne pas te fuir, mais pourquoi?  
>-Promets le moi, s'il te plait. Je te dirai tout ce que tu désires savoir.<br>-Je euh... C'est promis.  
>-Bien. Puis-je t'emprunter un couteau?<br>-Hein euh... Oui vas-y.

J'ignorais totalement où elle voulait en venir.  
>Elle revint avec un couteau.<p>

-Assis-toi et regarde.

Je l'écoutais, tel un enfant à qui on allait raconter une histoire.  
>Elle prit le couteau bien en main et se coupa la paume profondément.<p>

-PUTAIN MAIS!  
>-Regarde.<p>

Par un procédé qui tenait du miracle ou de la sorcellerie, sa blessure se referma aussitôt.

-Bon sang!

J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'elle avait pu subir pour être ainsi. Peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire. Peur de fuir.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment 30 ans.  
>-Pardon?<p>

Si elle a été liftée, c'est vachement réussi, mais ça n'explique pas sa blessure.

-Je suis née le 20 juillet 1760 au château de Bran, en Transylvanie.  
>-C'est pas drôle du tout.<br>-Non, ça ne l'est pas. J'ai 251 ans.  
>-Quand vas-tu donc me dire ce que je dois savoir?<br>-Il faut que je me jette de la tour Eiffel pour te montrer que je suis immortelle?

Hein? C'est de ça dont on parle?

-Pardon?

Elle souffla, reprit le couteau et se l'enfonça dans le ventre. La lame entra entièrement puis elle ressortit le couteau. Elle souleva son t-shirt et je vis sa blessure se refermer.

-Je ne peux pas mourir. Sauf si on me mord à l'endroit où je l'ai été.  
>-Mordue?<br>-Je suis un vampire.

Je me cramponnais à mon siège.

-Tu commences vraiment à me gonfler avec tes histoires.  
>-C'est tout? Je te dis ce que jamais personne n'a su et toi tu me fous des vents?<br>-Excuse-moi mais y en a des illuminé(e)s qui se croient dans Twilight!  
>-Je suis sincère avec toi. Je vois que tu as peur, j'entends ton cœur battre à fuir ta poitrine. Je sais ce que tu ressens.<br>-Je veux partir. Tu m'effraies vraiment.  
>-Tu ne veux même pas savoir de quoi je me nourris?<br>-Non. Je ne veux pas avoir à le découvrir.  
>-Dommage, je suis la seule à ne tuer personne...<p>

Elle se leva pour aller nettoyer et ranger l'arme blanche.

-Je bois du sang de bœuf. Exclusivement.

Je n'osais plus bouger. J'étais immobilisé par la peur.

-Je dois tuer Edgar pour vivre enfin libre. Il n'aurait jamais du être transformé. Moi non plus, mais j'étais la plus capable de continuer notre lignée. Seuls les Transylvaniens survivent à la morsure. Je connais deux vampires en vie. Mais il peut y en avoir d'autres. Je dois décider s'ils doivent survivre ou mourir.  
>-Un... Un génocide?<br>-Oui, pour l'avenir de l'Humanité. Un vampire ça fait beaucoup de dégâts. Plus que la sélection naturelle. Même si on est plusieurs milliards à peupler cette planète, les innocents ne méritent pas une mort si violente. Pense aux enfants...

Je restais silencieux.

-Je me dois de le faire. Seulement, je ne puis être pleinement à toi avant.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-T'embrasser me rendrait mortelle, je n'aurais plus les pouvoirs que j'ai en tant que vampires. Il te faudra m'attendre.

Tout ça ne me rassurait pas. Je flippais vraiment.

-Je ne te ferai aucun mal, Mikele. Je t'aime.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je perdis connaissance.

Chapitre 22

Il faisait nuit noire, mes pas résonnaient sur le pavé.  
>Le vent faisait voleter ma cape rouge. Rouge passion, rouge sang. Rouge liberté.<p>

Edgar m'attendait sans savoir ce qui arriverait.

Ma robe de Prusse apporterait la mauvaise nouvelle. Ce serait désormais ma robe de grandes occasions. Ma signature.

Je le voyais, adossé au mur, face au quai de l'Elbe.  
>Hambourg. Ville de la fin. Ville du commencement.<p>

Je m'approchais rapidement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je fis semblant d'être heureuse de le revoir. D'aimer l'embrasser.

-Je suis ravi de te revoir. Tu es d'une beauté sans pareil.  
>-Je te remercie. Nous voilà réunis, mon amour. Quelle belle nuitée.<br>-La Lune te rend encore plus belle que le Soleil sait le faire.

Je fis mine d'être gênée.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux plus rougir...  
>-Peut-être le puis-je par ta faute.<p>

Il m'embrassa. Je détestais ça.

-Ma Belle...  
>-Edgar...<br>-Je t'aime...

Il me sourit. Ses yeux brillaient. Il brûlait de désir. Je le sentais. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

-Nous allons vivre ensemble à jamais, j'en ai tant rêvé...  
>-Pourquoi ne pas commencer à fêter cette nouvelle vie?<br>-Maintenant?  
>-Oui, je connais un endroit...<p>

Il me sourit perversement et emprisonna mes lèvres par les siennes.  
>Combien de temps devrais-je jouer la comédie afin d'en finir avec lui?<p>

-Je ne puis attendre plus d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi...

Il parut comblé. Je l'emmenais jusqu'à une chambre d'hôtel, réservée pour la macabre occasion.  
>Il souriait bêtement, croyant dur comme fer que j'étais sienne<p>

Il se jeta même sur le lit, se dévêtit et me sourit, avec un air semblant dire "viens je t'attends".  
>Je lui grimpais dessus encore totalement habillée et l'embrassais "tendrement" sur le torse. J'y étais presque.<br>Mais il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Même si je détestais agir ainsi pour aller au bout de mon projet.

-Tu es tellement parfait...  
>-Et toi alors!<p>

J'aimais qu'il soit docile, qu'il ne bouge pas et surtout qu'il ferme les yeux. J'avais été convaincante après la réunion, j'avais tout gagné.  
>Je le laissais espérer, jouant à fond la carte de la séduction, embrassant et caressant ce qui me semblait raisonnable.<br>Je m'approchais de sa cicatrice. Je continuais à l'embrasser puis soudain...

Mes dents s'enfoncèrent d'une telle violence et d'une telle rapidité qu'il n'eut rien vu venir.  
>J'étouffais son cri avec un coussin et lui arrachais le bout de peau, le recrachant au pied du lit.<br>Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Une fumée s'échappa du trou béant puis tout son corps se transforma en cendres.  
>Je m'écartais vivement.<p>

Le bout de chair avait fini en cendres également.  
>Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça. Il me faudrait un aspirateur pour nettoyer le tout.<p>

Je laissais un billet de 100e pour la femme de ménage, enfilais ma cape et quittais l'hôtel.

Les pas de la victoire résonnaient sur le pavé.

*** *** *** Flash Back *** *** ***

J'avais quitté Paris non sans peine.  
>Il avait fallu réanimer Mikele qui avait appris la nouvelle de façon... De façon normale. Je pense.<br>Il faut dire que personne n'a jamais appris ce que j'étais.  
>Et je n'ai jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour un homme.<br>Pour Wolfgang, c'était encore plus puissant.  
>Mikele ne savait pas encore cette partie de ma vie.<p>

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais quitté la France. Je faisais tous mes trajets en voiture.  
>J'étais en Hongrie. A Prague.<br>On me laissa entrer au château sans me résister.  
>Igor était en pleine réunion avec des gens de la Haute lorsque j'arrivais à hauteur de la salle de conférence.<br>Je restais dans mon coin, toute petite, en attendant la fin de la réunion.  
>Je réfléchissais à comment lui exposer mon problème.<p>

"Salut, je viens exterminer notre espèce, ça te dit d'en être?"  
>"Edgar me court après, j'ai trouvé ma moitié, il faut que je le tue."<br>"Hey! Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est une menace pour l'humanité toute entière? Si on oeuvrait pour le développement durable en liquidant quelques vampires?"  
>"J'ai un super projet que je veux faire pour le bien des humains et pour ne jamais voir mon aimé mordu... Tu m'autoriserais à décimer toute une espèce sauf toi pour être heureuse à jamais?"<p>

J'ignore quelle formulation sera la meilleure.

J'attendis bien une heure. Si bien que la secrétaire me proposa une boisson chaude en attendant. Je refusais. A quoi bon gaspiller quand on n'en a pas le besoin.

Je réfléchissais longuement à la nouvelle que je devais annoncer à Igor.  
>J'ose espérer qu'il comprendra.<p>

Mon répit prit fin. Tout le monde quitta la salle. Je frappais doucement à la porte.

-Salut.  
>-Hey!<p>

Il rangea ses dossiers et vint vite me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis ravi de te revoir!  
>-Et moi donc! Hélas... Ma visite n'est pas de bonne augure.<br>-Plait-il?  
>-Edgar me rend la vie impossible, il me laisse un an pour retrouver mes sentiments.<br>-Et?  
>-Quand je dis impossible, c'est impossible. Il m'a coursé dans le cimetière à Vienne ou Salzbourg... Je ne sais plus... C'était vraiment violent! Sa transformation a été une belle erreur. Je veux y remédier.<p>

Il resta pensif et silencieux.

-On va en parler dans mon bureau.

On quitta la pièce. Il s'assit, croisa les mains sur le bureau. Je pris place devant lui, en essayant d'être calme et posée.

-Je ne l'aimerai jamais. Je ne peux pas. Je n'aime pas les gens violents et en plus, j'ai quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux vivre ma nouvelle vie avec lui avant d'avoir tué Edgar.  
>-Comment veux-tu le tuer? Je te rappelle qu'on est immortel.<br>-Non. Enfin si... Mais un vampire peut en tuer un autre. Où l'as-tu mordu?  
>-Euh...<br>-S'il te plait, c'est important...  
>-Au cou. On est tous mordus au cou.<br>-J'suis sûre que non. Ca doit être une signature...  
>-Pourquoi tu dois savoir ça?<br>-C'est la seule façon de le tuer, Igor. C'est la seule façon d'en finir!

Il ne dit rien.

-Je le fais pour pouvoir enfin vivre avec l'homme que j'aime sans avoir peur qu'il ne meurt par ma faute...

Je me débrouillais pour mouiller mes yeux afin d'être convaincante...

-Que ne ferait-on point par amour, n'est-ce pas?  
>-C'est vraiment important pour moi, Igor. Cet homme est tellement important que je lui ai tout dit sur moi. Et il ne m'a pas fuit. Il m'aime. Je sais que c'est Lui.<p>

Je le laissais bien penser à ma phrase et attendais sa réaction.

-C'est d'accord.  
>-Oh merci Igor!<p>

Je "pleurais" de bonheur.

-Tu sais où il se trouve au moins?  
>-Pas du tout, il ne m'a rien donné pour le joindre.<br>-Il m'a rendu visite après t'avoir vu en Autriche. Il m'a laissé ce numéro, il voulait faire quelque affaire avec moi.  
>-Merci.<p>

Je recopiais le numéro dans mon répertoire.

-Sais-tu combien il reste de vampires dans le monde entier?  
>-Je sais qu'ils sont tous transylvaniens.<br>-T'as pas monté une association, une amicale des vampires?

Il éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi donc?  
>-Je ne sais pas, dans un monde tel que le nôtre, il serait adéquat d'établir des lois sur les vampires, de limiter les chasses à l'homme... Te connaissant, tu rassembles sûrement des gens pour le "développement durable" de l'humanité...<p>

J'avais pu le caser!

-Tu me connais donc si bien...  
>-Je veux aussi en faire partie.<br>-Hé bien...  
>-C'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire!<br>-Je sais. Nous avons une réunion le mois prochain.  
>-Génial! Combien serons-nous?<br>- On aurait pu être 14 avec Edgar. Nous serons 13 avec toi.  
>-D'accord! Il y en a de plus vieux que nous?<br>-Beaucoup on croisé la route de Volodia, les autres ont croisé la mienne. Un est le plus ancien.  
>-C'est à dire?<br>- Du XVème siècle.  
>-Ah quand même...<p>

C'est lui que je devrais éliminer en premier.  
>Tout ceci ne se fera pas avec l'accord d'Igor.<br>Je dois l'accepter ainsi.

-Je peux te laisser consulter leur fiche, tu pourras les reconnaître plus facilement le mois prochain.  
>-Ah oui je veux bien! Je ne veux pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. De quoi parlerons-nous?<br>-D'écologie, c'est la mode chez les mortels. Et vu l'état de la Terre depuis quelques temps...  
>-D'accord, je bosserai dessus alors.<p>

Je lui souris, il me rendit mon sourire et me donna une chemise cartonnée.

-Voilà tout ce que tu dois savoir sur eux.  
>-Merci, lui dis-je non sans me frotter les mains intérieurement.<p>

Je le pris.

-Tu veux rester quelques jours?  
>-Je ne veux pas t'importuner.<br>-Je te vois si peu souvent...  
>-D'accord.<p>

*** *** *** Fin du FlashBack *** *** ***

Chapitre 23

Vladimir était né au Printemps 1450 dans un des châteaux que comptait alors la Transylvanie.

Il avait contracté la rage et ses défenses immunitaires l'avaient rendues tel qu'il est depuis ses dix-huit ans. Son père l'avait emmené consulter le guérisseur du village qui par erreur l'avait damné, ne pouvant être tué qu'à l'endroit où l'animal l'avait alors mordu, et ne pouvant contrer la malédiction par l'amour, le véritable.  
>De soif, il avait tué sa famille et était parti se réfugier dans les Balkans, tel un ermite, fuyant toute civilisation.<p>

Le mot vampire n'était alors pas connu. Il était seulement l'homme qu'un loup avait mordu, étant donné que la rage n'étais pas encore découverte comme telle. A l'époque on croyait encore à la sorcellerie.

Il avait vécu seul jusqu'au 16ème siècle où il s'était décidé à tuer autre chose que le peu de bergers qui perdaient leur cheptel.  
>Il était revenu en ville, avait accompli un acte de bravoure et le Prince Erik l'avait pris sous son aile dans son château.<br>Dès lors, il l'avait considéré comme son propre fils, décédé lors d'un "accident".  
>Vladimir en était bien sûr la cause et avait particulièrement apprécié son repas. Il avait du camoufler son méfait en poussant le fils héritier dans un ravin.<br>Il s'en était voulu, reconnaissant de l'hospitalité dont le Prince avait fait part.  
>Jamais il ne su la vérité.<p>

Le Prince, dont la femme était morte de tristesse suite au décès de son fils, avait finit par adopté Vladimir, le faisant seul héritier de son fief.  
>Ce fut en 1520 que l'on retrouva le Prince mort, suite à une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers du donjon.<br>Vladimir hérita d'une petite fortune et fut Prince à son tour.  
>Il tenta de rester discret pour se nourrir, choisissant la nuit plutôt que le jour.<p>

Il eut la surprise de voir une de ses victimes venir à lui, un beau matin.  
>S'il la considéra d'abord comme un ami, le seul qui puisse le comprendre, il finit par le détester lorsque celui-ci s'en prit à la seule femme qui semblait compter à ses yeux, Irina.<p>

C'était une demoiselle d'une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient noir ébène, sa peau était d'une pâleur naturelle et ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Elle était élancée, très intelligente et avait un charme que nul ne semblait ignorer.  
>Dorian s'y intéressa particulièrement, il était figé dans ses 25 ans et se jugeait plus digne d'aimer Irina que son créateur.<br>Mais Irina brûlait d'amour pour Vladimir, dont elle ignorait le plus sombre secret.  
>Elle résistait aux avances de Dorian qui finit par s'énerver.<br>Il n'eut que faire des ses refus, de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme que Dorian considérait comme son ami, il n'eut que faire de ses cris et de ses pleurs.  
>Il la viola et décida de la tuer pour l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait jusqu'alors.<p>

Un vendredi 13 Novembre 1666, la seconde vie de Dorian prit fin et Vladimir se réfugia dans ses montagnes où il enterra la dépouille de sa dulcinée qu'il n'eut point le temps de courtiser.

Il parcourut ensuite les pays limitrophes pour se nourrir d'avantage et se changer les idées. Il se rendit compte des nombreuses avancées qu'il avait alors ignoré depuis sa Transylvanie natale et avait même voyagé en Amérique.

Il revint en 1700 au pays, voulant garder un oeil sur sa Transylvanie.  
>Il côtoya la famille de Volodia.<br>Volodia avait alors 20 ans.  
>Ils voyagèrent ensemble, se lièrent d'amitié rapidement.<br>Volodia était admiratif et respectueux envers celui qu'il croyait moins âgé que lui.  
>Vladimir avait trouvé un ami, un véritable ami.<p>

Il laissa Volodia voler de ses propres ailes puis le croisa à nouveau lorsqu'il eut atteint la quarantaine.  
>Volodia connut lui aussi l'immortalité et ne refusa point d'en jouir, profitant de cette seconde chance pour voyager d'autant plus, de profiter du monde auquel il tenait temps.<br>Les deux amis restaient très proches.  
>Volodia présenta même sa nièce lorsqu'elle n'eut encore que 5 ans, jurant sur l'honneur de la rendre immortelle pour continuer la lignée.<br>Vladimir s'en alla alors pour les Indes, qu'il n'avait pas encore explorées.

Volodia continuait sa vie tranquillement, félicitant sa fratrie pour les naissances et assistant aux anniversaires et fêtes familiales.  
>Il garda à l'oeil sa nièce Elizabetha lorsque celle-ci en eut à souper du monde glauque de la Transylvanie.<p>

Vladimir assista au mariage de son ami et à son enterrement. Il en fut bien sûr très peiné de perdre celui qu'il eut considéré comme son frère.  
>Il n'avait cependant pas cessé de transformer ceux qu'il considérait comme dignes de l'être, comme il l'avait appris à Volodia qui put rendre immortel.<br>Vladimir avait donc à son palmarès: Volodia, Anton, Tarak, Abraham, Lucius, Théophile et Karl. Volodia pouvait compter sur Elizabetha, Igor, Tomas, Piotr, Gorik, Vala et Arnold.  
>Le clan des immortels ne pouvait plus en accepter d'avantage, sauf cas exceptionnel pour lequel l'avis de tous était nécessaire.<p>

Le Clan avait perduré avec les années. A raison de plusieurs réunions par an, le Clan décidait comment gérer l'argent amassé depuis des siècles pour le bien du monde et se faisait tribunal.

Je faisais désormais partie de ce clan. Ma mission était de le détruire, en commençant par Vladimir.  
>Je serai condamnée de crime contre l'espèce des Vampires, mais si plus personne ne pouvait assister aux réunions, je serai mon propre maître.<br>J'étais vraiment d'avis de laisser les humains mourir simplement de Sida ou de guerres de Religion.  
>Igor serait le dernier à connaître le trépas avant que je ne sois mortelle.<p>

La mort d'Edgar n'avait dérangé personne, ma justice étant considérée comme bien pensée. Edgar dérangeait surtout par la violence de ses repas et le carnage qu'il laissait derrière lui, rongé par le remord et la vengeance.  
>J'étais assez bien accueillie.<br>J'étais la première du "clan" Volodia. Je n'avais pas encore le pouvoir de décision d'Igor, mais chacune de mes décisions était écoutée avec intérêt.  
>Vala et les autres semblaient vraiment m'apprécier.<p>

Il ne fallait pas que je m'y attache. Ils allaient tous me détester à la dernière seconde de leur seconde vie.

La cible avait 18 ans. Je l'avais invité à se promener sur les bords du fleuve en ma compagnie. Je m'étais garée non loin du point de rendez-vous.

Toute vêtue de rouge, sentant le parfum de la cause juste, je battais le pavé.

Je l'attendis, adossée au mur, guettant une quelconque venue.  
>Je pus le voir arriver au loin, serein, sûr de lui et peut-être content de me voir.<br>Une bise, un compliment.

-Tu es somptueuse dans cette robe, très chère.  
>-Tu trouves? Je voulais ressortir toutes ces merveilles afin qu'elles prennent un peu l'air. C'est dommage de les enfermer.<br>-C'est vrai. Tu as très bien fait.

Je lui souris.  
>Je lui tendis mon bras.<p>

-Une balade? Personne ne viendra nous ennuyer, dis-je en souriant.  
>-Pourquoi, il le faudrait?<br>-Non... Surtout pas.

Je fis le sourire le plus charmeur possible. Les hommes et le sexe... Toujours la même rengaine, ça marche à chaque fois. C'est d'un banal...

-La nuit est belle...

Nous marchions le long de la berge.

-Toi aussi. Volodia a très bien fait de rendre une telle beauté immortelle...  
>-Voyons... Vala est très belle aussi.<br>-Pas autant, et son sang n'est pas bleu.  
>-S'il le fut, il ne l'est plus!<p>

On éclata de rire.

-La passion entre vampires est-elle possible? Nous sommes si peu de femmes dans le Clan...  
>-Je n'ai jamais pu toucher une seule femme...<br>-Volodia l'a pu.  
>-Vala allait mourir lorsqu'il l'a trouvé...<br>-Un peu Carlisle, l'oncle..  
>-Plait-il?<br>-Non, rien. Un délire du XXIème siècle... Tu as du tant t'ennuyer depuis...  
>-Hélas...<p>

Il sourit tristement.

-C'est étrange, dis-je comme surprise par un mystère.  
>-Quoi donc?<br>-Je... Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation...

Je touchais mon coeur et m'arrêtais.

-Ca ne va pas?  
>-Je suis seulement... Je ne sais pas...<p>

Je posais sa main sur mon coeur.

-Que dois-je sentir?  
>-La passion, l'attirance... Rien n'est comparable à ce que je ressens lorsque je te vois, Vladimir.<p>

Ma voix suave semblait faire tilt.

-Vraiment... Hum un instant... Oh oui! Je la sens! C'est fabuleux!  
>-Cessons donc de jouer, très cher...<p>

Je prenais sa main et le tirais en avançant plus vite.

-Mais où vas-tu donc?  
>-Trouver un endroit tranquille pardi!<br>-L'immortalité t'a rendue peu farouche!  
>-A quoi bon attendre ce que l'on peut obtenir dans la minute. Je sais combien ce fut long pour toi, peut-être ne l'as-tu jamais fait...<p>

Il baissa la tête.

-J'aime ta philosophie de vie...

Je l'emmenais dans un coin que j'avais repéré avant d'arriver au Palais.  
>C'était un petit carré d'herbe, entouré de murets, peut-être que les amoureux aimaient s'y retrouver pour être tranquille.<p>

Je m'assis par terre, relevant un peu mon jupon. Il vint s'assoir à mes côtés.  
>Il m'embrassa. Si je dois me taper le même cirque à chaque fois, je n'ai pas fini d'aller à l'église!<p>

-Ferme les yeux, laisse toi guider. Laisse moi faire... Tu verras...

Ma voix se voulait convaincante et rassurante et un brin charmeuse.

Il s'allongea complètement. Le réverbère éclairait convenablement le haut de son corps. Je lui ôtais sa veste, défaisais quelques boutons de sa chemise et passais mes mains délicatement sur sa peau pour trouver la morsure originelle.

-Tu as du drôlement souffrir lorsque tu étais jeune... Un loup... Ca a une sacré mâchoire...  
>-Tu cherches ma blessure?<br>-Non pas vraiment. J'y repensais seulement... C'est un endroit pour lequel il me faut être la plus tendre possible... Comme pour... Te faire passer l'ancienne douleur...  
>-Les vieilles cicatrices te plaisent?<br>-Je veux juste t'aimer des pieds à la tête... Dis moi l'endroit que je devrais chérir d'avantage, sans lui je ne t'aurais pas à mes côtés...

Je l'embrassais doucement.

-Il m'a mordu au bras ce salaud... Tu aurais vu la plaie... C'était immonde!  
>-Oh! Mon pauvre Vladimir... Je me ferai la plus douce possible...<br>-Tu es...

Je relevais la tête de sa chemise.

-Oui?  
>-Adorable... Tous tes gestes sont d'une douceur...<p>

Je lui souris et continuais à lui défaire sa chemise, caressant chaque nouveau carré de peau.  
>Je finis par la lui ôter...<p>

-Où est donc cette vilaine blessure, beau jeune homme?

Mouais... Beau jeune homme, ça vient peut-être tout faire foirer.

-A l'avant-bras, là... Regarde...

Je pris son bras droit et regardais à la lueur du réverbère...  
>Je voyais clairement la cicatrice. Bon hé bien...<p>

-J'espère que tu lui as fait sa fête au loup!  
>-Oh ne t'en fais pas! J'ai bu son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte!<br>-Tu as bien fait... Mon dieu... Tu as vraiment du souffrir!  
>-Oh oui, apaise-moi donc, ma douce...<p>

Je l'embrassais doucement le long du bras, relevais la tête, lui souriais en cachant mon dessein et croquais aussi fort que possible dans sa blessure. Cela lui arracha un cri à réveil le tout Prague.

Je recrachais au loin ce que mes dents avaient pu retenir et recommençais encore une fois, sous les coups d'un Vladimir qui venait soit de me prendre pour une sado-maso, soit pour quelqu'un qui voulait clairement le tuer.

Je recrachais un autre morceau et posais un pied sur sa poitrine alors qu'il commençait à partir en fumée.

-Il ne doit en rester qu'un.

Il ne resta que quelques cendres, je m'essuyais un peu et partais, talons claquants vers ma voiture.

Personne n'était au courant de notre balade. Je dirais aux autres que Vladimir était sans doute parti chasser. Ou bien, je lancerai la menace d'un homme vêtu de rouge qui voulait anéantir toute la lignée.

"Oh! Par chance! J'ai pu fuir avant qu'il ne me voit! Mais nous savons très bien que je n'y survivrai pas non plus, il finira bien par tous nous trouver! Grand ciel!"

Chapitre 24

-Si je vous ai réunis d'urgence, c'est parce que nous courons un grand danger, commençais-je.

Lorsque j'eus bien l'attention de tout le monde, je continuai.

-Le Clan est menacé. Vladimir a été assassiné.

Effarement général.

-Que s'est-il passé?  
>-Il a été mordu et est parti en fumé. Je n'ai retrouvé qu'un tas de cendres sur les quais. Je n'ai pu rattraper l'homme en rouge.<p>

Tout le monde me regardait avec horreur.

-Nous devons nous montrer les plus discrets possibles. Vladimir n'est qu'un début.  
>-Comment sais-tu?<br>-Y existe-t-il un autre conseil tel que le nôtre?

Tout le monde semblait réfléchir.

-Nous sommes visés. Vladimir est le père de notre lignée. Nous lui devions tout. L'homme enfin, le vampire qui a fait ça a un but. Il sait où nous sommes. Nous courons un grave danger.

Ce fut le temps des questions.

-Où devons-nous aller?  
>-Que devons-nous donc faire?<br>-Elizabetha, commença Igor, tu es la représentante première de Volodia, que penses-tu que nous devons faire pour mettre cet homme hors d'état de nuire?  
>-Nous devons monter des tours de garde en ville.<br>-Comment ça?  
>-Faire des binômes qui changent toutes les nuits, partir d'abord seul tel des proies puis être rejoint par notre coéquipier pour combattre l'homme. On ne peut pas attendre sans rien faire. Il faut se défendre.<p>

L'heure était à la réflexion.

-Commençons ce soir, Anton et moi nous irons sur les quais. Nous serons bien distants l'un de l'autre afin que l'homme morde à l'hameçon.

Je regardais l'assemblée. Nous n'étions plus que 12, mais 11 devaient mourir d'ici peu. Anton serait le prochain. Il y aurait sûrement une bataille, tout ne pouvait être aussi facile qu'un jeu de séduction.

-Seulement deux par soir?  
>-Oui, il nous faut rester unis à l'abri. Anton, te sens-tu prêt à être aussi un appât?<br>-Oui. Je te promets de me battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver ta vie.  
>-Je te le promets aussi.<br>-Un pour tous...  
>-... Tous pour un.<p>

On était un peu plus que les Mousquetaires, et un peu plus forts aussi.  
>J'espérais que mon plan fonctionne.<br>Cette nuit il me faudrait tuer Anton. Il me fallait également revoir ma signature.

-Bien. N'allez pas vous nourrir seul, on ne sait jamais.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Je me sentais respectée, écoutée et très importante.  
>J'aimais l'autorité que j'avais sur eux.<br>J'étais la plus âgée au niveau humain.  
>Anton n'avait que 20 ans, Tarak 25, Abraham 17, Lucius 22, Théophile 24 et Karl 16.<br>Tomas et Piotr n'avaient que 23 ans, Gorik 27, Vala 28 et Arnold 19. Igor en avait 24.

J'étais donc celle qu'il fallait écouter d'autant plus que j'étais la première nièce de Volodia.

Le Clan se sépara pour vaquer à ses occupations.  
>10h00 j'allais faire un tour en ville pour m'acheter de quoi porter pour mes folies assassines.<p>

Je rentrais tranquillement dans mes quartiers où toutes mes affaires étaient rangées et cachées pour que personne ne découvre mon secret.  
>Je me cousais un masque noir et trafiquais mes nouvelles chaussures pour les rendre les plus silencieuses possibles.<br>Il faudrait que je fasse croire à ma mort pour les attaquer par surprise le jour où les soupçons me concerneraient.

A la tombée de la nuit j'allais rapidement tuer un boeuf et revenais à la ville.  
>J'enfilais mon pantalon et mon haut, mettais ma cape noire par dessus.<br>On me prendrait pour une nostalgique de la mode d'antan.

Je sortais du palais par le passage secret, suivant Anton qui s'avançait vers les quais.  
>Il se posta dans l'ombre.<br>Je lui indiquais ma position officielle puis partais plus loin.

Je réfléchissais comment m'approcher sans trop me faire voir.  
>Ce qui était bien, c'était que la morsure qu'infligeait Vladimir à ses nouveaux "amis" étaient tout le temps située dans le cou, du côté gauche.<br>Volodia avait eu le même mode d'action, sauf pour Vala qu'il avait mordu à l'épaule gauche et Igor, dans la nuque.

Je voyais Anton, immobile, fixant la rive.

Je courais le plus vite possible et le plus discrètement. Je l'attrapais par derrière, le serrant le plus fort possible et le mordais le plus efficacement possible en essayant d'étouffer ses cris.  
>Tout se passa comme je l'avais souhaité. Il partit en fumée rapidement, je ramenais un objet lui appartenant comme preuve pour le Clan.<br>Je dépoussiérais ma cape et attendais un peu avant de rentrer au palais et d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire! Une fois qu'il l'a eu mordu, Anton est parti en fumée en un rien de temps. Tout s'est passé si vite! Mon dieu... C'est horrible!

Tout le monde était consterné et commençait à compter ses pertes et à faire son deuil.

-On dirait qu'il s'en prend dans un ordre chronologique... Tu n'as pas vu son visage?  
>-Non, il avait un masque et même... Il est parti sans demander son reste...<br>-Il ne t'a pas attaqué?  
>-J'étais loin quand je l'ai vu s'approcher d'Anton. Le temps qu'il l'attaque et qu'il parte, j'arrivais à peine auprès des cendres d'Anton. Je n'ai vraiment rien pu faire. Il est vraiment trop rapide.<br>-Un vampire amélioré, réfléchissait tout haut Igor.  
>-J'en sais rien. Mais... C'est vraiment impressionnant.<p>

Grand silence.

-Que va-t-on donc pouvoir faire?  
>-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...<br>-On doit se séparer, décida Tarak.

On le regarda tous étonné.

-Tu crois?  
>-Il ne nous trouvera pas tous tout de suite. Il pensera que nous voulons rester unis. On a bien vu que ça ne marchait pas. Il faut que chacun rentre chez soi et ne fasse pas de vague.<p>

Très très très bonne idée!  
>En plus les adresses sont dans les dossiers.<p>

-Je pense que Tarak a raison, déclara Vala.

On finit par tous être d'accord.

-Il nous faut partir de jour, dit Igor.  
>-Mais toi, tu iras où , demanda Karl.<p>

-Je resterai à Prague.  
>-C'est trop risqué, paniqua Vala.<br>-Elle a raison, il faut que tu ailles vivre ailleurs, déclara Arnold.

-Je pourrais retourner en Transylvanie...  
>-Oui, il y a un appartement privé dans une aile du château, dis-je.<p>

Igor réfléchit un moment.

-Mais comment vais-je faire, j'ai des responsabilités!  
>-Tu peux bien partir en vacances, non? C'est pas du permanent. Il faut juste t'éloigner quelque temps, lui dis-je.<br>-Tu iras où toi?  
>-Je retournerai à Paris, j'y ai un logement.<br>-Très bien. Il faudra que l'on garde contact, cependant. Nous allons faire une liste avec nos nouvelles adresses et la brûler ensuite pour qu'elle ne soit jamais retrouvée.

Tarak décida d'aller vivre à l'est de Berlin. Arnold allait habiter à Varsovie. Théophile partit vivre à Londres, Karl à Moscou, Lucius à Rome, Abraham à Budapest, Tomas s'en allait pour Vilnius, Gorik pour Zagreb, Vala partait vivre à Belgrade et Piotr en Turquie.

Nous pourrions nous joindre par téléphone mais nous ne nous verrions qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ou à la réunion du 20 Mars.

La Clan était maintenant plus facile à exterminer. Je n'avais rien eu à dire pour qu'ils se séparent.  
>Ils me seraient servis sur un plateau d'argent.<br>Je n'allais pas retourner à Paris, j'allais seulement attendre un peu avant de tuer le suivant.  
>Ensuite, je serai libre.<p>

Libre.

Chapitre 25

Fut un temps où la terreur du régime totalitaire régnait en ces lieux. Où les familles étaient séparées par un rideau de fer à cause de leur situation géographique.  
>Où la religion était blasphème et où la démocratie n'était qu'un pseudonyme pour un gouvernement divisant son peuple en deux classes inégale. Les Prolétaires et les Autres.<p>

On s'était révolté, on avait fusillé, démembré et brûlé la famille impériale des Romanov, on avait fait d'eux des bouchers. Maintenant ils sont des martyrs du bolchévisme qui a contaminé toute l'Europe par son idéologie qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec les utopies de Karl Marx qui rêvait d'un monde où l'égalité parfaite et l'absence de propriété rendrait la vie meilleure pour tout un peuple.  
>Tout ça pour mener à la Guerre Froide d'abord menée par Staline puis continuée par ses successeurs qui partagèrent non seulement l'Allemagne mais aussi Berlin.<p>

Berlin s'est remise de l'ère soviétique, du mur et de sa destruction le 9 novembre 1989. Berlin s'illumine, Berlin festoie, Berlin travaille.

Berlin est portée par les descendants du Baby-Boom et leur progéniture rêvant d'un monde européen et sans guerre.

L'Est de Berlin compte parmi ses nombreux habitants, quelqu'un qui m'intéresse.  
>Berlin m'appelle.<p>

Cet habitant n'est pas le plus ordinaire qu'il soit, étant donné qu'il n'a pas le même régime alimentaire que ses voisins.  
>La mort est une nécessité pour lui. Et l'a été depuis qu'il est ainsi.<p>

C'est pour cela qu'il doit lui aussi mourir.

Tout a une fin.

Il fait froid et nuit.  
>Je ne crains pas le froid ni la nuit.<br>Telle le Chaperon Rouge à qui on a fait don d'un peu d'habilité et de souplesse, je me faufile dans la propriété de Tarak qui, je le sais, est dans son salon à jouer du piano comme tous les jours à 17h.  
>Il est seul, comme tous les autres.<br>Personne ne peut le défendre mieux que lui-même.

J'arrive dans l'entrée.  
>Depuis le temps que je le file, j'ai pu apprendre à connaître ses habitudes mais aussi à me procurer un double de ses clés.<p>

J'arrive sans bruit à me placer derrière lui alors qu'il joue du Debussy.  
>Je le mords chirurgicalement sans chercher à me venger de quoi que ce soit.<br>Ce n'est pas une folie meurtrière, c'est un devoir.  
>Je n'aime pas tuer, je le fais car il le faut.<p>

Je nettoie ses cendres une fois qu'il m'en est possible et je vais les jeter dans la petite mare qu'il y a au fond du jardin. Jardin de quelques hectares, d'ailleurs.  
>Je m'arrange pour faire disparaître les traces de mon passage et pars du quartier pour poursuivre ma mission en Hongrie.<p>

Je privilégie toujours la voiture pour mes déplacements, étant donnés qu'ils ne sont pas officiels. La voiture a autant soif que moi.

J'arrive à Budapest le lendemain.

Je me déguise afin de pouvoir espionner son quotidien.  
>J'inspecte ses mouvements.<p>

Il sort de chez lui le lundi à 13h pour aller au golf.  
>Le mardi et le jeudi il repère où chasser pour y aller la nuit, dans les alentours de 22h.<br>Le mercredi il s'adonne au violon.  
>Le vendredi il va à la bibliothèque rendre ses vingt livres de la semaine pour en reprendre d'autres.<br>Le samedi il va faire de longues balades en forêt.  
>Le dimanche, il s'adonne encore à une partie de chasse surprise. Surprise pour les cibles, qu'il ne choisit que sur le coup, sans préméditation.<p>

Un riche aller à la bibliothèque est un tantinet étrange, mais Abraham était roturier et n'a jamais pris vraiment goût au luxe.

Le fait qu'il rende ou non ses livres peut me porter préjudice. Il faudra que je rende les livres à sa place pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect.  
>Le golf pourrait également me gêner dans mon crime.<br>Il faut que j'arrange ça.

J'appellerai au nom de Madame Abraham pour résilier son abonnement au practice.

Jeudi sera son dernier.

Je le laissais vivre sa dernière semaine puis enfilais le jour prévu ma tenue de combat.  
>Je le suivais dans la nuit noire de sa dernière volonté de boire.<br>Il sera tué avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec sa proie.

Nous sommes dans une rue glauque, des bas fonds de Budapest. Ca sent l'urine à plein nez, la marijuana et l'alcool. Au loin, des sans abris, et jeunesse déphasée complètement ivre et droguée s'entassent sous un lampadaire.

Ils ne nous verront pas arriver jusqu'à eux. Cela n'arrivera pas.  
>Ils continueront à vivre dans la débauche jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne les cueillir.<br>La mort, non Abraham, qui n'est que le facteur de la mort non guidé par la Providence.

Abraham marche lentement mais sûrement. Il est affamé, il en a envie.  
>Tellement envie qu'il ne me sent pas m'approcher.<br>Une seconde n'est même pas passée que je l'attrape, le mords dans le cou et étouffe son cri de douleur.

Il part en fumée.  
>Ici je n'ai rien à craindre.<br>Les toxico croiront rêver.

Je repars à son domicile, récupérant la clé qu'il cachait sous une marche de son perron.

Vendredi j'appelle pour résilier son abonnement et vais porter les livres à la bibliothèque.

Je ne profite pas de la ville avant de reprendre la route pour l'Italie.  
>Il me faudra tuer d'autres vampires avant la réunion qui approche.<p>

Rome m'accueille le jour suivant après presque une demie journée de route.

Je trouve facilement le domicile de Lucius, situé dans le quartier des résidences du gratin romain.

J'arrive à trouver un endroit où je ne risque point de me faire repérer et attends une bonne semaine de connaître ses habitudes.

Il organise des soirées dinatoires pendant lesquelles ses invités finissent tous vidés.  
>Il s'arrange pour faire disparaître les corps dans son four à pain, soit disant.<br>Petite réplique de ceux qui connaissaient les hurlements des Juifs presque morts fut un temps.

Raison de plus de vouloir en finir avec lui.

Il est sans doute le pire du Clan.

Je décidais de m'inviter la veille d'une de ses soirées Bunga Bunga.

-Elizabetha! Si je m'attendais à te voir!  
>-Comment vas-tu?<p>

Il me sourit, me dit qu'il va bien et me demande pour moi.

-Ca va. Quelques ennuis à Paris, il me semble avoir vu une cape rôder là-bas, j'ai décidé de partir quelques jours...

Il blêmit, quoi qu'il était déjà bien blanc.

-Seigneur dieu...

Parce que tu y crois toujours après le carnage que tu fais?

-Tu veux bien m'héberger quelques jours?  
>-Bien sûr!<br>-Merci, je te promets d'être invisible...  
>-Ne le sois pas, je suis content d'avoir de la visite des miens!<br>-Tu as d'autre visite?  
>-Oui, j'organise de temps en temps des fêtes dans lesquelles des mortels sont conviés...<br>-Intéressant! Quand est prévue la prochaine?  
>-Demain, figure toi!<br>-Génial!

Je lui souris.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher ma valise...  
>-D'accord, tu veux boire quelque chose?<br>-Allons donc!

On éclata de rire.

J'allais chercher ma valise et revenais chez lui. Il me montra ma chambre.  
>Il me fit également visiter la maison.<br>Ce fut l'heure de la douche.  
>J'allais me changer et profitais qu'il soit encore sous l'eau pour venir sans bruit.<p>

Vêtue de rouge, avec une grande envie de justice, je plantais mes dents dans son cou.  
>Il hurla, se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de m'insulter qu'il partit en fumée.<br>Il fut rapidement nettoyé.

Je fis sécher mes vêtements, décommandais la soirée puis je me résignais à reprendre la route.

Presque 20heures de route m'attendaient. J'allais me nourrir avant de partir puis m'élançais sur l'autoroute.

Chapitre 26

Il pleut...  
>Il pleut dans mon coeur<br>Comme il pleut sur la ville .  
>Quelle est cette langueur<br>Qui pénètre en mon coeur?

D'accord, Verlaine ne l'avait pas pensé ainsi au début, mais je me permets cette petite modification.

Il pleut toujours.

La tamise et le ciel ne semblent faire qu'un.  
>Londres est indissociable de l'eau, de la pluie, des nuages, de l'ennui, du gris.<p>

Ce temps me déprime. Déjà que je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'horrible et que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, alors ce temps m'achève.  
>J'ai envie... De visiter des trucs... Des musées, des magasins, des grandes horloges... Des endroits couverts où la lumière artificielle te donne l'impression de bronzer et d'être en vacances.<p>

Lassitude, lassitude, lassitude.

Pourquoi roule-t-on donc à gauche ici? C'est bien une lubie anglaise! Ne rien faire comme les autres, manger n'importe quoi, ne donner aucun pouvoir à la Reine, résister à l'euro, parler anglais...

Une reine, c'est fait pour régner! On m'aurait donné un trône -dans les conditions normales que sont celles d'un mortel régnant- j'aurais accepté d'avoir mon royaume, mes responsabilités, rendre mes sujets heureux et paisibles selon mes propres directives et lois.  
>Je n'aurais voulu aucune obligation de la part de mes sous-fifres imposés lorgnant sur ma fortune.<br>J'aurais fait mon propre coup d'état, libéré des prisonniers innocents, élaboré une démocratie monarchique où j'aurais eu quasiment tous les pouvoirs.  
>Donner tous les droits aux femmes, aider les plus démunis, bâtir des écoles, des hôpitaux, des choses utiles... Autoriser le mariage entre les différentes classes sociales, lutter contre la discrimination, prôner le respect et la tolérance, lutter contre le racisme, l'antisémitisme, prôner la laïcité respectée...<br>Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais fait rouler les voitures à gauche!

Hélas, j'ai aimé un musicien, un con de vampire m'a mordu et je me suis retrouvée sans royaume à errer à travers les siècles dans la vieille Europe.

On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

Alors je ne demanderai l'avis de personne désormais et régnerai sur mon propre monde à ma manière!

Il se tenait, dos à moi, accoudé sur le London Bridge, se perdant dans les remous de la Tamise.  
>J'arrivais paisiblement dans ma tenue de combat.<br>Cela se passerait aussi vite que pour les autres, non pas sans douleur. Mais au moins, ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

Silencieusement je me dressais derrière lui, le bloquant de mes bras en même temps que j'enfonçais mes dents dans sa cicatrice.

Il poussa un hurlement terrible puis un coup de vent fit voler ses cendres, les emportant au loin, dans la Tamise. Théophile n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Londres pouvait dormir en paix, des meurtres ne seraient plus inexpliqués.

Il me fallait maintenant me rendre à Moscou.  
>Après tant d'années, je décidais d'aller me recueillir.<p>

_ C'était en 1911, j'étais de voyage à Saint Pétersbourg. Les révoltes avaient secoué la Russie et je voulais faire part de ma compassion pour la famille Romanov. Raspoutine savait que j'allais venir et ce que j'étais. L'ayant rencontré, il s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas une menace et m'avait présenté à la famille impériale, alors qu'il m'aurait fallu être contrôlée si je n'étais pas passée par le Staretz._

_Si le palais m'avait plu par son architecture et la beauté de ses décorations, la famille de Nikolaï Aleksandrovitch Romanov me sembla tout à fait sympathique. Le couple impérial aimait ses enfants plus que l'étiquette l'aurait permis. On aurait dit une famille normale. Les jeunes filles, Olga, Tatiana, Maria et Anastasia fanfaronnaient, la cadette ne perdait jamais une occasion de jouer des tours à sa famille ainsi qu'à ses professeurs qui n'en pouvaient plus d'avoir à faire à une élève intelligente mais démotivée par les heures de classe._  
><em>Le tsarevitch, Alexis, était gentil mais instable, son hémophilie le rendait nerveux et il n'était pas rare qu'il envoie paître tout le monde.<em>  
><em>Ils étaient tous attachants.<em>  
><em>Le peuple russe couvait une affreuse tempête au sein de la classe ouvrière qui mourrait de faim.<em>  
><em>Le Tsar abdiqua, ne voulant pas être l'homme qui mènerait la Russie à sa perte.<em>  
><em> J'étais déjà hors du pays lorsque la famille impériale fut emprisonnée.<em>  
><em>J'ignorais même qu'elle le fut.<em>

Et maintenant je le regrette.  
>Si j'avais su tout ça, peut-être que j'aurais pu y aller et tuer de colère et de justice ceux qui les emprisonnaient.<br>Peut-être que j'aurais pu éviter ça, si j'avais eu connaissance du Clan.  
>Peut-être qu'un massacre aurait été évité.<p>

Je revois cette petite soigner les soldats maladroitement, mais le coeur y était. Anastasia aimait sa patrie. Jamais les enfants n'auraient dû être jugés pour les crimes que leur père avait soit-disant commis.

J'arrivais à Ekaterinbourg, qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à la petite ville du début du XXème siècle.  
>Gratte-ciel et autres bâtisses modernes peuplaient la ville.<br>La villa Ipatiev était une cathédrale désormais.

J'y entrais et dis quelques prières sur la tombe des Romanov.  
>Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ma joue lorsque j'imaginais par quels terribles évènements ils étaient passés et par quelle méchanceté et lâcheté on les avait fusillé, démembré et brûlé au lieu de les juger.<p>

Je laissais un cierge et quittais la ville pour me rendre à Moscou.

Karl ne fut pas très compliqué à retrouvé, déjà parce que j'avais l'adresse, mais aussi parce que j'avais très bien quel coin de Moscou lui plaisait.  
>Un endroit bondé de riches.<br>Vivre à Moscou est très difficile. Il faut y avoir une carte de séjour, être vraiment moscovite depuis quelques générations et aussi être riche si on veut avoir un logement décent autre que celui qui fut jadis donné par le régime du Petit Père du Peuple. Désormais, ce genre de logement attitré n'est plus trop en vogue. C'est la guerre de l'immobilier!  
>Les ex-communistes deviendraient capitalistes?<p>

Karl sortait beaucoup. Il n'avait cependant pas d'habitudes gênantes tels que le golf ou la bibliothèque.  
>Ceci me rendrait la tâche plus simple, pour l'après-liquidation du moins.<br>S'il me voyait le suivre, je pourrais toujours dire que je faisais un petit passage en Russie et que j'avais profité pour passer lui dire bonjour.  
>L'homme Rouge? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié celui-là!<br>Oh mais tu sais, il doit sûrement être à Londres. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Théo?  
>Ben ne cherche plus tobaritch! Il s'est occupé de lui.<br>Tu es sans doute le prochain! Tu as peur?  
>C'est normal. Je viens te chercher...<br>Et on clôt par un rire sadique et machiavélique.

Je savais que le temps m'était compté si je voulais un peu visiter Moscou et Saint Pét' par la suite. Il fallait donc que je me hâte dans mon funeste dessein afin de pouvoir me détendre un peu avant d'enchaîner avec Tomas à Vilnius.  
>Quand on dit que les vampires sont overbookés...<p>

Bien sûr, j'allais faire dans le rapide-efficace-mais douloureux.  
>Pas le choix. Si un vaccin anti douleur pré-mortem existait, c'est certain que je le filerai à toutes mes victimes.<p>

J'attendais le moment propice pour venir assassiner Karl dans son jardin.

Il faisait toujours froid et nuit, il contemplait je ne sais quoi. J'ai d'ailleurs de la chance qu'ils contemplent toujours je-ne-sais-quoi quand je m'apprête à les tuer!  
>La chance finira par tourner, je pense.<p>

Toujours vêtue de rouge, je le bloquais et le mordais rapidement. Il se retourna pour me voir avant de disparaître à jamais.

J'allais pouvoir aller visiter les basiliques et les palais impériaux!

Cette fois-ci je n'allais pas faire énormément de kilomètres, la Lituanie n'était pas trop loin de la Russie.  
>Je pense qu'avec tous les kilomètres que je lui fais parcourir, il va bientôt falloir que je change de voiture!<p>

J'atteignais Vilnius et commençais ma chasse au vampire.

Tout n'était qu'éternel recommencement: la traque, l'espionnage, le meurtre, les kilomètres, la traque, l'espionnage, le meurtre, les kilomètres...

Après celui-ci, plus que 5!  
>Ensuite je serai libre.<p>

Je ne perdis pas de temps avec Tomas et venait à bout de mon objectif très rapidement. Je n'avais plus qu'à reprendre al route en direction d'Istanbul.

Eternel recommencement...

Chapitre 27

Ankara. Je n'y étais encore jamais allée.  
>Au moins, mon "job" me fait voyager! C'est le seul côté positif!<br>Trouver la cible, connaître ses habitudes, l'exécuter.

Je m'apprêtais à passer à l'action, mais à la dernière minute il prit la voiture et s'en suivit une course poursuite à travers la ville. J'aurais pu avoir une amende pour excès de vitesse et conduite dangereuse!  
>Il me faisait prendre des risques inutiles. J'ignorais si j'allais pouvoir l'attraper un jour!<p>

La course poursuite durait déjà une bonne heure. Mon réservoir n'était pas encore vide, mais je me doutais que Piotr allait rouler jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus rien à brûler.

Je finis par le laisser partir pour qu'il croit ne plus être suivi.  
>J'ignorai si je pourrais le retrouver par la suite.<p>

Je passais au plan B.

Il était temps de changer de voiture!  
>J'attendais le lendemain pour aller m'en acheter une neuve.<p>

Je me transformais en personne normale et me rendais chez Audi.

Je voulais acheter une TT noire. Je soulageais mon porte-monnaie, déménageais mes affaires dans ma nouvelle voiture et laissais celle qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici au bon vouloir d'un revendeur.

Je m'élançais dans les rues de la ville avec mon nouveau bolide qui sera plus gourmand en essence que mon ancienne voiture, mais qu'importe! C'est la classe!  
>J'aurais aussi pu prendre une Audi R8 mais le temps de la construire, j'aurais eu le temps de tuer tout le Clan et en plus, rouler en R8 n'est pas très discret quand on traque quelqu'un!<p>

Je passais donc au plan B et allais sonner en milieu d'après-midi chez notre très cher Piotr.

Je patientais sur le seuil. Il m'ouvrit à la cinquième sonnerie et referma vite la porte, regardant bien si on ne m'avait pas suivi ou si mon ancienne voiture faisait le guet.

-Hé bien, tu es bien préoccupé on dirait...  
>-Hier, quelqu'un s'est amusé à me suivre... Je me suis réellement demandé si j'avais un problème...<br>-T'as les services de renseignement aux trousses?  
>-Plutôt la mort aux trousses.<p>

Un film d'hitchock! Très bonne référence! L'a-t-il fait exprès?

-Non, vraiment? Toi, craindre la mort?  
>-Le pilote était vêtu de rouge et portait un masque... Si ce n'est pas un signe!<br>-Je vais rester avec toi plus longtemps alors... A deux on sera plus fort!  
>-Merci.<p>

Nous étions alors dans le salon.

-Et tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu venais faire ici...  
>-Je voyage un peu pour perdre l'Homme Rouge.<br>-Tu l'as vu?  
>-Il m'a semblé le croiser...<br>-Mon dieu... Il t'a sans doute suivi!  
>-J'en doute.<br>-Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre?  
>-Je l'ai perdu à l'aéroport de Roissy Charles De Gaulle. Je lui ai fait croire que j'allais à New York.<br>-Oui, mais il était là hier soir. Alors peut-être t'a-t-il retrouvé!  
>-Piotr, hier soir j'étais encore en Bulgarie. Il n'a pas pu me suivre!<p>

Il réfléchit un instant et se calma.

-Bon... Je pense qu'il faut que je déménage.  
>-Vraiment?<br>-Oui, ça me fait peur tout ça. Igor est injoignable, je crois qu'il l'a eut. Après lui, c'est moi.  
>-Attends... Si Igor est injoignable, comment ça se fait que je sois vivante? Logiquement, il doit être à mes trousses avant d'attaquer Igor s'il fait dans l'ordre chronologique...<br>-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Ankara, alors?  
>-Peut-être qu'il a changé ses plans.<br>-Ah ben génial! Je suis le prochain!

Je tentais de changer de sujet pour qu'il ne cède pas à la panique en hurlant et courant dans tous les sens.

-Où veux-tu déménager?  
>-J'ai une résidence à Shanghai.<br>-Bonne idée.  
>-Je vais commencer à préparer mes affaires, le minimum du moins.<br>-D'accord, je peux t'aider?  
>-Monte la garde.<p>

Il s'en alla dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé mais pas vraiment rassuré.

J'ignorai quand il faudrait que je l'attaque.  
>J'attendrais qu'il ait fini de faire ses valises pour m'en occuper. Il fallait cependant le faire avant qu'il ne réserve un billet pour Shanghai.<p>

Il était toujours dans la chambre. J'avais coupé les caméras de surveillance et avait posé un tas de cendre sur le tapis. Elles étaient encore fumantes. Je me changeais en vitesse et criais son nom d'une voix désespérée.  
>Je me cachais dans un coin sombre, attendant qu'il dévale les escaliers pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.<p>

-Elizabetha! Tu es où!

Je pris ma voix la plus rauque, restant toujours dans l'ombre.

-Elle n'est plus.

Piotr ouvrit une bouche de six pieds de long en voyant le tas de cendre encore fumant.  
>Moi je me félicitais.<p>

-Qui êtes-vous?

Je ne dis rien et lui sautais dessus le bloquant de toutes mes forces. Il se débattait comme un beau diable, cherchant à voir qui j'étais mais il n'y parvint point.

-Adieu Piotr.

J'enfonçais mes crocs dans sa cicatrice et le laissais disparaître, se mêlant à mes cendres.

Je mettais le tout dans l'âtre, me changeais et quittais sa maison.

Je sautais dans mon Audi et partais pour Zagreb. La route serait longue, mais la liberté se rapprochait.

Je fis une halte pour me nourrir avant d'arriver à Zagreb. J'y recommençais ma traque.  
>Gorik me fut plus facile à éliminer. Mon objectif est quasiment atteint.<p>

La semaine d'après je partais pour Belgrade en Serbie.

Chapitre 28

L'Ex-Yougoslavie.  
>Ses paysages insolites, son architecture particulière et son marché noir.<br>Son réseau de prostitution, son trafic de drogue et d'organe, ses boîtes de nuits gay et hétéro...  
>Beograd comme on dit là-bas.<p>

Elle en aura vu des occupations, des batailles, des morts, des procès.

Je ne suis cependant pas là pour démanteler des réseaux, plaindre les habitants ou admirer ses beaux quartiers.

Mon objectif reste le même, la date de la réunion approche et deux doivent encore disparaître avant l'apothéose.

Je m'y collais une semaine de plus, veillant au grain, épiant Vala. Je savais désormais tout de ses habitudes.  
>Enfin... Le minimum du moins, pour tout savoir d'une personne, il faut l'épier plus d'une semaine.<p>

J'en avais assez de tout ça. J'avais vraiment hâte que ça s'arrête pour revenir chez moi, me poser tranquillement et apprécier la vie.  
>Mikelangelo n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de moi depuis que j'étais partie.<br>Mon portable étant resté à Paris en plus d'être éteint.  
>Utile, quoi.<p>

Je ne voulais pas le mêler à tout ça si jamais il y avait un problème.  
>Personne n'avait son adresse ni son nom. Rien que je pouvais porter me reliait à lui.<p>

Je le savais en sécurité.

Cependant, il me manquait.

Il y avait toujours des vieilles cabines téléphoniques à Belgrade.  
>Je pris un risque en m'en approchant et en composant son numéro.<p>

Ca sonne.

-Allo?

Je ne répondais pas.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

Toujours rien.

-Allo y a quelqu'un?

Nada.

-Je vais raccrocher... Au revoir.

Il raccrocha.

Il semblait aller bien. Peut-être avait-il senti que c'était moi. Mais je ne lui avais laissé aucune instruction pour qu'il puisse savoir qui était au bout du fil.  
>Jamais je ne lui avais dit que je le contacterai.<br>Non silence radio.

Il ne doit rien savoir avant que ça arrive.

Après cette petite récréation, je me remettais au boulot et me promenais de nuit dans les rues mal éclairées de Belgrade.

Vala était là, déconnant avec je ne sais qui en serbe.  
>Puis tout à coup, elle s'approcha de la personne qui visiblement semblait être un homme. Je le reconnus au cri. Elle venait de le mordre.<p>

C'est d'un pas rapide, que je me faufilais et fis de même. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir son repas.  
>L'homme n'était pas mort. J'ignorais s'il fallait que je le sauve ou que je l'achève.<br>Il en savait trop. J'avais merdé.

-Sauvez-moi, dit-il en serbe.

Il s'évanouit, je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans ma voiture.  
>Je me changeais rapidement, foutais mon bordel dans le coffre (un coffre dans une audi?) et l'emmenais à l'hôpital.<p>

"Je me rendais à mon hôtel quand j'ai entendu un homme hurler, le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui, son agresseur avait déjà filé! Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage ni quoi que ce soit! "

L'infirmière goba mon bobard à demi-vrai. D'accord... Totalement faux.

-Il est blessé à la carotide. Il faut l'opérer d'urgence.

Elle s'en alla avec la civière et l'homme alors que j'attendais dans le hall.

Ai-je fait le bon choix? Va-t-il dire quelque chose à mon sujet? Va-t-il dire quelque chose sur ce qu'il a vu?

Bon sang! Quelle galère! J'aurais du l'achever!  
>Je tue des vampires, je peux bien tuer un humain!<p>

FAUX!

Merde! Je fais quoi maintenant?  
>Ca m'apprendra à vouloir aider mon prochain! Ca se trouve c'est un camé, un violeur d'enfants, un dealeur d'organes, un terroriste!<p>

Il a tué François-Ferdinand!

Non... Erreur d'époque.

Et j'ai soif moi! Je crève la dalle!

Pourvu qu'il soit irrécupérable! Dans le coma! Au fond du trou! Mort!

Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte! Que je puisse le convaincre de ne rien dire!

L'infirmière est revenue me voir.

-Savez-vous qui est cet homme?  
>-Pas du tout. Il n'a pas de papiers sur lui?<br>-Rien.

Un flic infiltré? Là, je suis cuite!

-Comment va-t-il?

Un ange passe...

-Il va s'en tirer.

J'ai sauvé une vie, mais je compromets la mienne!

-Je suis rassurée, dis-je en souriant.

Tu parles! Je suis dans les pires problèmes qui soient!

-Vous nous l'avez amené juste à temps. Vous pouvez être fière.  
>-Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille.<br>-Vous pouvez vous restaurer un peu, il y a des distributeurs dans la salle d'attente; dit-elle en me désignant une porte marquée de cyrillique.

Je la remercie et vais m'assoir dans la salle désignée.

La tête entre mes mains, le temps ne passe pas aussi vite que dans les films.  
>On voit le héros attendre dans une salle blanche avec souvent un aquarium ou une blonde qui fait claquer son chewing gum très discrètement en feuilletant Vogue ou autre magazine très intellectuel. Et l'aiguille qui tourne par a coups jusqu'au moment où on entend le nom du héros prononcé par une infirmière aux formes lui faisant oublier ce pourquoi il est là au départ.<br>Soit pour son collègue blessé par balles, soit sa nana enceinte, soit son père victime d'un infarctus.

Mais jamais pour quelqu'un qui aurait le pouvoir de le compromettre totalement.  
>Serai-je une anti-héroïne?<br>Je tue des gens pratiquement de sang froid, je pense même à tuer un membre de ma famille, je sauve des inconnus que j'ai envie de tuer et je deviens de plus en plus cynique et grossière!

Dieu qu'elle est loin mon éducation religieuse et respectueuse de bonnes manières et du Protocole.  
>Faut vivre avec son siècle. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense.<p>

En fait, l'attente dans les hôpitaux serait un temps de remise en question, de réflexion sur soi-même et d'ennui total.  
>Sinon, à quoi peut-elle bien servir?<p>

-Mademoiselle?

Personne dans la salle à part moi, à 4 heures du matin. Je me lève.

-Oui?  
>-Il est réveillé. Venez.<p>

Je la suis, réfléchissant à la discussion qui va avoir lieu, à ce que je dois dire.  
>Il en résulte que je n'en ai aucune idée. J'angoisse.<br>Advienne que pourra!

Elle me laisse entrer dans la chambre et prend congé. Seule avec lui, le futur amnésique ou le futur danger.

-Bonjour.

Je ne suis jamais allée à l'hôpital visiter quelqu'un. Mais que doit-on dire dans ces moments-là? "Hey ça va?" Non... Mauvaise idée.

-M... Merci.

Super, ça commence bien!

-Qui êtes-vous monsieur?  
>-J... Je m'appelle Basil Govazic.<br>-Liza.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et regarde son cardiogramme. Hum... Va falloir le ménager.

-Vous rappelez-vous qui vous a fait ça?  
>-U.. Une femme. Une très jolie f..femme.<br>-Vous la connaissiez avant l'agression?  
>-Non. Où est-elle?<br>-Elle a pris la fuite. Mais ils vont l'attraper.  
>-Vous êtes de la police?<br>-Non. Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre?  
>-Je.. Je ne me souviens plus. J'avais mal.<p>

YES!

-D'accord... Basil, avez-vous de la famille à avertir? Une femme?  
>-Oui... Nastia.<p>

Il était quand même en piteux état. Sa voix était enrouée au possible. Mon serbe était bien trop faible pour pouvoir comprendre son dossier médical.

-Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle soit auprès de vous au plus vite. Il me faut son numéro...

Il me le dicta, je lui fis répéter et je pris congé. Je passais le coup de fil et attendais que sa femme arrive avant de déguerpir.

Il était sain et sauf et ne se souvenait de rien, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je remontais dans mon Audi et partais pour la Pologne. A la frontière de la Serbie, je m'arrêtais vers une ferme pour faire le plein d'hémoglobine, bien que j'en avais assez vu ce soir.  
>Bizarrement, je n'avais pas eu plus soif en voyant ce sang humain.<p>

Note à mon intention: nettoyer les sièges.

La route fut longue, mais j'avais du boulot. Ce n'était pas le moment de me reposer, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite je serai à Paris!

Arnold fut compliqué à suivre. Ils deviennent parano. Ils attendent leur tour. N'aies craintes, tu es l'avant dernier.

Une semaine passa. La réunion était dans trois jours. Il me fallait faire vite. Surtout que je devais trouver Igor, et me taper la route surtout!

Hé Arnold!

Non, le héler dans la rue ne serait pas la manière la plus efficace pour qu'il ne cherche pas à me fuir!  
>Vêtue comme j'étais, à mon habitude, il fallait agir dans son dos. Et en pleine nuit.<br>La nuit, tous les chats sont gris.

Il rentrait chez lui. Il était sur le pas de sa porte.  
>Il eut à peine le temps de voir mon ombre qu'il était à mes pieds, hors d'état de nuire.<p>

Je cachais les clés sous le tapis et m'en allais.

Vite fait, bien fait.

Paris, je ne serai pas longue!

Chapitre 29

Derniers kilomètres pour retourner au pays.  
>La neige encombrait les routes mais je n'allais pas avoir peur de quelques centimètres de neige!<br>L'Audi ne se laissait pas démonter non plus et continuait sur sa lancée, avalant la route à une vitesse folle.

Brasov. Génial! je ne vais pas tarder à atteindre mon objectif!

Je monte le chemin pour aller garer ma voiture et je vais frapper à la porte de l'appartement non visité du château.

-Igor, c'est moi.

Toujours rien.

Je vais faire un tour du côté du musée et vais demander si l'appartement est habité.  
>Réponse affirmative.<br>J'y retourne et je frappe à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci on m'ouvre.

-Ah Elizabetha! Quel plaisir de te voir!  
>-Plaisir partagé cousin.<p>

Il me fit entrer.  
>Ca me brisait le coeur de penser que mon cousin, le seul qui ait pu être gentil avec moi de mon vivant, allait mourir sous mes crocs au nom de la survie des mortels.<br>Devais-je vraiment le tuer?

On s'assit à la cuisine et on discutait de tout et de rien. Je lui racontais ma vie fictive à Paris. Il me demandait si j'avais des nouvelles des autres qui devaient arriver demain. Je lui répondis que non.

Il me raconta la vie qu'il menait en Transylvanie, nous en vinrent à ressasser le passé.  
>J'en avais mal de le savoir destiné à une mort prochaine.<p>

Etais-je aussi folle que les Bolchéviks?  
>Ma cause était-elle vraiment juste?<br>Méritait-il vraiment de mourir?  
>Qui tuerai un membre de sa famille?<p>

N'était-ce pas égoïste?

-Des nouvelles de l'Homme Rouge?  
>-Je ne l'ai pas croisé. Notre plan marche.<br>-J'espère!

Une seule chose pouvait le sauver: trouver lui aussi l'amour. Là, je ne pourrais plus rien faire contre lui.

-Et sinon, tu ne cherches pas d'aimables compagnes?  
>-Je suis bien trop vieux!<br>-Ne dis pas de sottises! A quoi vivre longtemps si c'est pour ne jamais rencontrer l'amour?  
>-Je n'ai jamais pu trouver chaussure à mon pied!<br>-Le monde est vaste, elle est là à t'attendre quelque part...  
>-Je ne sais pas... Si elle n'est pas celle que j'attends, celle qui me rendra mortel pour mourir à ses côtés, ça sera encore une déception. J'en ai eu un peu trop...<br>-Il ne faut pas désespérer!

Il me sourit timidement.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas rester immortel à jamais?  
>-On cherche tous notre moitié, l'immortalité ça nous mine au bout d'un certain temps.<br>-Alors cherche la. Activement. Tu parais jeune, rien n'est perdu. Sors, rencontre des filles, trouve celle qui t'ira. Sort de tes responsabilités, vis pleinement et simplement!

Il resta pensif un moment.

-Tu as raison!

Je fus tout de suite rassurée. Je n'aurais pas à commettre un autre crime!

-Je vais quitter Prague pour vivre en Allemagne et là-bas je trouverai le bonheur!  
>-Je l'espère de tout coeur!<p>

Nous attendîmes la nuit pour aller dans le château librement. On retrouvait à deux notre univers. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface telles des bulles à la surface d'un lac.

Il fit bientôt jour. La réunion devait avoir lieu à 17h.  
>Il allait bientôt se rendre compte que personne ne viendrait, qu'ils seraient tous morts.<p>

Nous allâmes chasser chacun de notre côté avant de revenir à l'appartement.

J'étais revenue avant lui. J'angoissais un peu à l'approche de l'heure fatidique ou je devrais ou pas confesser mes pêchés.

Nous étions dans la cuisine en train d'attendre ceux qui ne viendraient jamais plus.  
>Une dizaine de minutes passa. Puis une demi-heure.<p>

18h.

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'ils aient tous autant de retard!  
>-Peut-être des embouteillages...<br>-Je vais les appeler.

Il les appela tous un à un sans obtenir de réponse. Normal.

-Il a du leur arriver quelque chose de grave...  
>-L'Homme Rouge?<p>

Il blêmit, bien qu'il fut toujours pâle.

-Tu crois?  
>-J'espère sincèrement me tromper.<br>-Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'il sait que nous sommes là et que nous lui échappons encore.  
>-Il ne va pas tarder, dis-je apeurée.<p>

Igor faisait les cent pas. Ca avait le don de me stresser encore plus.

-Arrête, c'est fatigant de te voir bouger comme ça!  
>-Ils sont peut-être tous morts !<br>- C'est pas en faisant les cent pas qu'on va trouver une solution!  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors?<br>-Mais j'en sais rien!

Vais-je supporter ça ou est-ce que je vais craquer et le mordre pour être tranquille?  
>La seconde option m'effrayait. J'ignorai ce qui me prenait de penser ainsi.<p>

-Bon sang! On a pourtant tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'on soit injoignable et intouchable!  
>-Qu'est-ce qui a pu merder?<br>-Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un a forcément mis au courant l'assassin.  
>-Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un du Clan?<br>-Il ne reste que ça!  
>-Mais qui, Igor?<br>-Je l'ignore. Mais quelqu'un qui a un but précis.  
>-Pour l'argent, tu crois? Ca laisse quand même une grosse somme si tout le monde meurt.<br>-Possible. Mais quelqu'un d'immortel s'en fiche de l'argent! On a toujours possibilité d'en avoir, tu ne crois pas?  
>-Le pouvoir alors?<br>-Tu veux dire, être le seul maître du Clan et transformer de nouveaux vampires?  
>-Peut-être!<br>-Mais... Ce ne seraient que des roturiers désormais... La Transylvanie ne compte plus de nobles.  
>-Hormis nous.<p>

Il secoua la tête.

-Ca n'a aucun sens.  
>-Je trouve aussi...<p>

_Finis ton travail..._

Hein? J'entends des voix maintenant?

_Finis ce que tu as commencé Elizabetha!_

Volodia?

Je n'entendis plus rien à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

-Nous allons devoir le chercher pour le tuer.  
>-A deux seulement?<br>-Oui, il ne peut en être autrement.  
>-Mais où chercher? Et comment?<br>-Je ne sais pas. Mais on doit l'anéantir!

Mon dieu ça promet de prendre un temps fou, si je le suis, je ne suis pas prête de vivre avec Mikelangelo! Il aura le temps de mourir trois fois avant que l'on retrouve "L'Homme Rouge".  
>Il me faut prendre une décision.<p>

Je me blottissais dans les bras d'Igor.

-J'ai tellement peur Igor!

Il me tapota l'épaule, j'en profitais pour le mordre.  
>Je m'écartais de lui. Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître à jamais.<p>

Je fondais en larmes.

Chapitre 30

J'avais fait un tas avec les cendres d'Igor et les avais mis dans un pot de fleurs que j'avais bouché du mieux que j'avais pu.  
>Je m'en étais vraiment voulu. J'avais convenu de lui laisser la vie sauve, de l'aider à trouver l'amour... Le problème était qu'il m'aurait tué s'il avait su.<p>

J'en étais sûre. Je l'aurai d'ailleurs mérité. Ma défense était beaucoup trop faible et égoïste.

J'avais agis par peur de ne pas avoir la vie dont je rêvais. Du pur égoïsme!  
>Je ne pensais plus aux mortels tués précocement. Non. J'avais pensé à moi, et à moi seule.<p>

J'étais désormais sans famille. Ou alors, la famille encore vivante était mortelle et elle ne devait pas être mêlée à tout ça.

J'étais la seule survivante du Clan. De toute l'espèce.

J'étais passible de condamnation pour crime contre la vampirité, à défaut de l'être pour l'Humanité.  
>Un tribunal mortel m'aurait acclamé et relâché.<br>Le Clan m'aurait condamné à rester emmurée jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je n'étais vraiment pas fière de moi. Mon dernier acte était mon premier pas dans la folie. J'étais vraiment devenue une tueuse.  
>Il ne m'avait pas attaqué. J'avais eu peur alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore pensé que j'aurais pu être la menace.<p>

La seule chose digne que je pouvais encore faire était de l'enterrer auprès des nôtres.  
>Munie d'une pelle que je trouvais dans la remise du jardinier, j'allais creuser un trou dans la cave lugubre de Volodia.<p>

Il reposerait dans le château, peut-être pas à côté de sa famille, mais au moins sur ses terres, à défaut de trouver mieux à l'heure qu'il est.

La terre était foutrement tassée, j'éprouvais de grandes difficultés à creuser.  
>Il me fallut une bonne demi heure pour creuser 10 centimètres.<br>Je recommençais et vidais le pot dans le trou, que je recouvrais en priant.

Je remontais nettoyer la pelle et allais la ranger.  
>Je revins dans l'appartement que je nettoyais de fond en comble. Je décrottais mes chaussures également.<p>

Je mettais ma valise même pas défaite dans l'audi et allais poser la clé de l'appartement sur le tapis de l'accueil.

Il était désormais temps de regagner Paris.

J'en avais fini avec cette galère! Fini avec les vampires! Quasiment fini avec mon ancienne vie.

Quel soulagement!

Je roulais à allure modérée. Il n'est pas rare qu'on arrête des criminels à cause de leurs excès de vitesse ou autres causes d'amende. C'est véridique.  
>Le criminel est tellement fier, il a tellement l'impression d'être redevenu normal qu'il commet la bêtise qui va l'enfermer à perpétuité!<p>

Un bon criminel est un criminel respectueux du code de la route!

J'arrivais à Paris un jour plus tard. Il m'avait fallu rouler pendant 23h.  
>Les pauses pour le gazole avaient retardé mon arrivée d'une heure.<br>Si bien que 24h s'écoulèrent entre la remise des clés et mon arrivée à l'appartement.

Je me posais tranquillement et terminais la nuit à réfléchir à Mikele.

Je me pointais chez lui au petit matin, munie de croissants.  
>Je frappais.<br>Comme la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, je décidais de l'appeler, ignorant tous ses messages et appels en absence.  
>Cela faisait trois mois que j'étais partie.<p>

-Allô?  
>-Mikele, c'est moi, tu m'ouvres?<br>-Hein?  
>-C'est Elizabetha, je suis derrière ta porte, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner...<p>

Il grommela quelque chose puis la porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

Je priais pour qu'il m'aime toujours, pour qu'il ne m'ait pas remplacé... Pourvu que rien n'ait changé.

-Bella!

Il me prit dans ses bras, je le serrai très fort contre moi.

-Plus rien ne nous séparera jamais!

J'entrais, nous nous installions dans le canapé.

-Comment ça s'est passé?  
>-Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant trois mois?<br>-Je dois encore promettre de ne pas avoir peur et de ne pas fuir?  
>-Possible. La vérité est dure à entendre.<p>

Je me levais et posais le sachet de viennoiseries sur la table de la cuisine.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fallu sacrifier pour être libre.

Je m'assis en face de lui.

-J'ai sauvé une vie, j'en ai pris 13.

Il déglutit.

-Il le fallait. Je l'ai fait pour sauver les mortels. Pour qu'aucun autre meurtre terrible et sanglant se reproduise. Je l'ai fait pour le bien de l'humanité.  
>-Tu as... Tué toute ton espèce?<br>-Oui.

Il déglutit à nouveau.

-Co.. Comment?  
>-Il m'a fallu les mordre à l'endroit de la morsure originelle. Rapide et efficace.<br>-Mais... Qu'as-tu fait des corps?  
>-Ils se transformaient immédiatement en cendres. Je n'ai rien eu à faire.<p>

A son regard, je savais ce qu'il pensait.

-C'est terrible!  
>-Je sais.<p>

Il réfléchit un court instant.

-Mais... Pourquoi tu les as tué, ça ne t'empêchait pas de vivre avec moi! Edgar, d'accord, mais les autres...  
>-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour nous, mais au nom de tous les innocents tués dans les ruelles sordides, en pleine campagne ou bien dans des soirées-repas.<br>-Des soirées repas?  
>-Lucius invitait un bon nombre de personnes pour une orgie et ensuite un bain sanglant. Rien que pour ça, ce que je faisais était juste.<br>-Terrible.

Il était vraiment pâle.

-Il était impossible de les convaincre de se nourrir de bétail. De toutes façons, s'ils s'y étaient résignés, ça se serait vite remarqué par le nombre affolant de bétail mort sans explication. C'était la seule solution. Les vampires n'agissaient pas dans la sélection naturelle dont le monde a besoin pour survivre comme il en a toujours été.

Il ne disait plus rien.

-Je sais que c'est un secret très lourd à porter. Le problème est qu'aucune justice ne pourrait être rendue étant donné que les vampires n'existent pas aux yeux du monde. Je suis la dernière de toutes façons. Plus pour longtemps.

- J'ai besoin de temps.

-Je comprends. Je suis une criminelle à tes yeux. C'est normal. Mais sache que ce n'était ni par vengeance, ni par goût de la mort.

Il ne disait plus rien.

-Je sais que c'est un secret très lourd à porter. Le problème est qu'aucune justice ne pourrait être rendue étant donné que les vampires n'existent pas aux yeux du monde. Je suis la dernière de toutes façons. Plus pour longtemps.

- J'ai besoin de temps.

-Je comprends. Je suis une criminelle à tes yeux. C'est normal. Mais sache que ce n'était ni par vengeance, ni par goût de la mort.

Il restait silencieux.

-Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu as besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Je me levais et partais.

-Non attends!

Je me retournais.

-J'ai tellement attendu ton retour, ne pars pas maintenant... Reste...

Il avait pris ma main.

- A moins que tu ne m'aimes plus...

Je me blottis contre lui et l'embrassais comme j'en avais rêvé.

Je me sentis tout à coup bizarre. J'eus besoin de m'assoir, voire de m'allonger.

C'est comme si on m'enlevait une couche non négligeable de vêtements. Je tremblais de froid. Mikele était très inquiet.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je n'avais pas mal, je me sentais autre.

Mikele fut à mes petits soins tout le temps que ça dura.

J'étais vraiment fatiguée pendant deux jours. J'étais faible, je dormais beaucoup, le peu de mouvement que je faisais me fatiguait. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien.

J'avais honte d'être dans cet état autre part que chez moi ou bien avec quelqu'un. J'aurais préféré être seule et gérer ça moi-même. Mais il était vraiment gentil et patient avec moi.

Puis j'eus faim et soif.

Là je compris que j'étais redevenue humaine.

Je finis par me lever et allais chercher Mikele qui était en train de cuisiner.

-Mikele...

-Moui, dit-il en touillant sa préparation.

- J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, dis-je timidement.

Je lui empruntais un couteau et me coupais le bout du doigts doucement.

-Ca pique...

Je lui redonnais le couteau et attendais.

La plaie ne se refermait pas.

Des larmes ondulaient lentement sur ma joue.

-Mikele... Je suis mortelle.

Il posa sa cuillère et me serra contre lui.

- Je suis très heureux Votre Altesse!

Je l'embrassais longuement.

-Une nouvelle vie commence!

(...)

Nous avions attendu un peu avant de nous mettre en ménage, puis j'avais quitté mon appartement.

Mikele voulut tout savoir de ma première vie. C'est ainsi que nous fîmes route en Transylvanie discrètement, puis en Autriche.

Nous étions sur la tombe de Wolfgang.

-Hé bien Wolfgang... J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin depuis. Mon espèce s'est éteinte par la force du destin, dirons-nous. J'ai entamé ma troisième vie par un baiser. J'ignore ce que tu en penses d'où tu es, cependant j'aimerai ton consentement. Envoie moi un signe...

Mikele comprit très vite ce qu'il s'était passé entre le génie et moi à l'époque.

Je tenais la main de Mikele et regardais la tombe de mon défunt amant.

Le vent se fit sentir d'un seul coup transportant une rose qui atterri comme par enchantement sur ma main libre.

-C'est le signe que tu attendais, me chuchota Mikele.

Ainsi notre amour était approuvé par le grand Mozart qui gardera à jamais sa place dans mon coeur.

Je gardais la rose, même à Paris.

Elle était le signe que nous pouvions nous aimer jusqu'à la mort, tel qu'il l'était écrit.

Nous commencions une vraie nouvelle vie, nous avions beaucoup de projets, je voulais l'emmener voyager. Avec le petit pactole laissé par le Clan, que j'avais bien sûr récupéré; j'avais fait des dons pour différentes ONG et le reste nous permettait d'avoir une vie plus que confortable, presque comparable à celle que j'avais à l'époque.

Je m'étais réhabituée à la vie normale, aux repas, aux kilos que l'on prenait trop facilement si on ne faisait pas attention, aux épilations que je n'avais pas du tout regrettées durant ma second vie, et aux rhumes.

Je vis réapparaître mes menstruations puis disparaître un beau jour alors qu'elles s'étaient re -réglées comme une horloge.

L'avenir promettait d'être plus beau. Cependant, il n'était pas commun de mettre au monde avant une union reconnue devant la mairie et l'Eglise.  
>Je n'eus cependant pas à obliger Mikele à une telle union, il m'avoua qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis quelques mois.<p>

Wolfgang vit le jour un 27 janvier 2016. 260 ans après la naissance du génie.


End file.
